Star Wars: The Despot War: The Goddess & The Warrior
by Tenkai Nankobo 101
Summary: Centuries before the birth of Arden Lyn, her ancestor Daegen Lok was a hero of the Despot War and slayer of the nefarious Hadiya. Revealed at last are the secrets of Daegen's past and the sowing of the seeds of darkness that turned him from the hero of Tython to the Prisoner of Bogan. Learn how Rakatan leader Skal'nas influenced these actions and learn his regrets for doing so!
1. Title & Prologue

Star Wars

The Despot War

The Goddess And The Warrior

By

Christopher Cleveland

Prologue

"Hey Mama?" Cassandra asked. "Yes sweetie?" Arden replied. "Could you tell me a story from your time?" Cassandra said. "What story would you like me to tell?" Arden inquired.

"How about something from history that isn't exactly remembered well. Like what's the first war ever recorded in the history of our universe?" Cassandra replied. "Well, that one would have to go to the Despot War of which our ancestor Daegen Lok was a veteran," Arden said. "Tell me about our ancestor Daegen, tell me about how he must have been such a great hero!" Cassandra pleaded.

"Well he was deemed a hero because of his actions in that war for a little while. But then, he started becoming fascinated in the Dark Side. This fascination grew so obsessive that he was actually banished to the Tythan moon of Bogan to contemplate the Light, also known as Ashla," Arden said. "Oh don't tell me about when he was a bad guy, tell me about when he was a good guy!" Cassandra begged. "Well sweetie, if you want to know how he was when he was a good guy, you have to first know what he did after the war," Arden explained.

"All right, tell me about that then tell me about how he was a hero!" Cassandra whined. Giggling, Arden decided it was best to tell her daughter about Daegen's misdeeds just in terms of a short summary. "Well sweetheart, even before the war, Daegen always had a problem with being extremely reckless and in some ways, the war brought out the worst of that. In others, it was his ultimate evidence to being one of the most powerful warriors of the Je'daii Order.

"However, his fate wasn't really sealed until he sided with a Rakatan Force Hound named Xesh who had also been banished to Bogan by the Masters' Council. They escaped together but eventually, Daegen was caught by the Je'daii and Xesh was taken back to his masters for execution. A little resistance was all it took for Daegen to be subjugated to a temporary wipe of all his memory of Xesh. They even went as far as to wipe out his fascination with the Dark Side until they felt they could secure his loyalty with the Order even with the knowledge that it had occurred," Arden said.

"So he continued to serve the Je'daii after that?" Cassandra asked. "Yes he did and for many years too, until he was killed in the Force Wars by Minos Rath. Minos was the leader of the Followers of Bogan who helped shatter the aspired balance of the Je'daii Order but that's another story. Another story for another time," Arden said, pinching her daughter's nose as she said it.

"Hey, don't do that!" Cassandra begged. "No worries and speaking of the story, I have something for you," Arden said. Then she pulled from a small box a golden amulet that she put around Cassandra's neck. "There you go: recordings of all that I know, preserved for you to enjoy in later years; just in case I'm not around to teach you myself," she added.

"Don't worry about that, mommy! Palpatine will never catch us!" Cassandra exclaimed proudly. "I hope you're right sweetie," Arden said, kissing her forehead. "Now do we get to hear about when our ancestor Daegen was a hero or not?" Cassandra demanded.

"All right, all right, I'll tell the story. But first, we have to start from the Rakata side of things because they were the ones who helped started the War," Arden said. Thus began her great story, the tale of how the long ago deeds of Daegen Lok came to afflict his descendants now. The story of how a man who became a hero one moment turned into a villain within yet another instant.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been several months since the last update but college was really kicking my ass for a little while and I may still be on and off for several periods of time but I'm back now with more goodies!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Predor Skal'nas was troubled by the development of Tul'kar's conquest of Tatooine, a planet that had been free before the arrival of the Rakata. Lately, Tul'kar and his Force Hound Xesh had been conquering more and more systems with just as many eyes turning towards them. Skal'nas still had one problem even so: how to reach the planet full of Force-sensitives that Trill had spotted. Would he ask Tul'kar for his Force Hound or would he go about the deed himself with Trill, somehow?

He wasn't entirely sure of how he was to approach this but he did know that he needed to tread carefully in the future. Any move on his part could mean that another Predor could challenge him for his place at the top of the Infinite Empire. But luckily, he had already selected a candidate that would be more subordinate and obedient to him than Tul'kar ever was. Now, to deal with those warriors on Tython, how on earth would I go about it? Skal'nas asked himself silently.

If what Trill and Xesh had both said about them was true, they would be a great source of energy for the Rakatan technology including (quite possibly) the Star Forge. If he could just get a hold of Tython and the Force-sensitives there, he could secure his reign indefinitely. But how? How could he find a means by which to get into the Tython system and get those filthy Je'daii scumbags?

Even Tatooine had been easier to find than an entry to Tython had ever been, something Tul'kar would have agreed with right away. "But the Je'daii want a truce to prevent us from attacking them. Hm, looks like there's no alternative but to simply destroy them in order to secure that they don't rise up as a threat to us. But how, how, how, how do I go about making sure of that!?" Skal'nas demanded.

"Sir, might I make a suggestion?" one of his slaves asked. Well, what's the harm? Better a slave than not at all Skal'nas thought to himself. "Speak," he said.

"You could see about making a truce with a great military power there and having them go in and destroy these Je'daii for you," the slave said. Skal'nas had never thought about that before, in fact it completely slipped his mind that there just might be those who resented the Je'daii and their power. "Excellent work slave, are you a Force Hound?" Skal'nas asked. "No master but I've heard that becoming one is the best thing for someone like me," the slave, a Human, admitted.

"Yes it is but I sense that you do not have the gift of the Force so I'll make you an adviser to me. You'll help me in these sorts of matters and you shall also be my body servant," Skal'nas said. "Thank you, Master," the slave said with a bow. "You are dismissed for now, your new jobs will begin tomorrow," Skal'nas said.

_In the meantime, I need to get my new co-leader down to brass tacks and see about getting him going on what he shall be involved in. If only I had a backup prepared just like Tul'kar suggested... his paranoia sure does come useful sometimes_ Skal'nas admitted silently. As he marched down the halls of the Rakatan stronghold on Lehon, he couldn't help but notice something. Even when everyone bowed down before him on his way through, a couple of the subordinates looked like they wanted to turn on him.

Whether this was a sign of the usual vicious nature of the Rakata manifesting in these younger individuals or just signs of trouble, Skal'nas couldn't quite tell. But he did hope that they knew their place and what it would take for them to rise up to a higher one. After all, he himself had risen from being the son of a homeless beggar to the ruler of the Infinite Empire itself. And that was not exactly a picnic or a walk in the park (as some might have called it) either.

**For as long as** he could remember, Daegen Lok had been criticized for recklessness by his Je'daii Master. Even so, he had gotten past most of the challenges of being a Padawan of the Order and was almost ready to become a Journeyer. However, he and his Master would be assigned on more mission before they could allow him to become a Journeyer and explore the Temples. "The Baron of the Clan Ryo wants the guarantee that even if he dies, the Je'daii will protect his family.

"Queen Hadiya is ambitious but she's a little too headstrong for her own good and the Baron fears for his life and the life of his sons," explained Quan-Jang. "With due respect, master, Shikaakwa is becoming a hotspot for aggression against the Je'daii. As Hadiya consolidates her power, so too will she bend the will of the people to turn them against us," Daegen said. "The Nine Houses would never allow themselves to be subject to the will of young Queen Hadiya.

"They'd sooner turn to us than allow her to bend them over to her thrusting or the thrusting of her advisers," Quan said. "Maybe that's what she's counting on, Master. Hadiya's family has hated the Je'daii for generations and always looked for a chance to strike back at us," Daegen suggested. "If she is counting on that then she is even more arrogant than previous members of her family.

"Because even if they didn't appreciate some of the things we did, at least they were content to let us rule on Tython," Quan-Jang countered. But change has always been brought on by just a pint of malcontent with current standards. _Whether now and by her hand, or in a hundred years by someone else, I sense that the Order might not last much longer_ Daegen thought silently. "Very well, Master," he said aloud.

"Good, we're on our way to the house of the Baron and we'll be visiting the other eight afterwards. I trust that you are up for the travel?" Quan-Jang asked. "As ever, Master," Daegen answered. "Excellent, if there's anything you've always been good at then it's being prepared for anything and traveling," Quan stated.

_That makes very little sense to me but I'll take it as a compliment like you probably meant it to b_e Daegen thought. "Thank you, Master," he said aloud. But before they began traveling, a carriage arrived and an emissary of the Clan Ryo stepped out to greet them.

"Perhaps, we won't need to travel anywhere by ourselves, today," Daegen joked. "Silence," Quan-Jang ordered. "Je'daii Master Quan-Jang and Padawan Daegon Lok, I have orders to escort the two of you before the Baron of my Clan himself. You shall not be traveling on foot but rest assured that there may yet be need for you to defend yourselves.

"Raiders from Hadiya's ranks often come and plunder careless passersby in carriages not unlike this one," the emissary warned. "We are Je'daii, we are prepared to fight and die in the name of protecting our allies and our ideals," Quan-Jang. _Speak for yourself, my only real ally has always been Rose_ Daegen thought quietly. His thoughts returned to the sight of that beautiful young woman who had been fortunately arranged to be his wife when he reached the rank of Je'daii Ranger.

How he wished to be with her as opposed to running these stupid errands with his Master, errands that would mean nothing once war truly broke out. "Sorry if this inconvenienced any of your original plans. But so far, the carriage is our safest and fastest means of transportation aside from our ships that are aimed at offworld travel only," the emissary stated after a bit. "It is quite alright, emissary, we didn't have very much in the way of travel plans anyway," Quan-Jang said.

As they continued to talk, Daegen allowed his thoughts to wander off first to Rose then to the hopes that they'd be married soon then finally to watching the forests. He knew that his Master tended to get very engaged in the conversations he had and as such, his senses to danger tended to dull. Daegen, on the other hand, was edgy and always expecting an attack where they might not even have been one. Many times, he had been criticized for being paranoid but on many occasions this paranoia had helped save his life, Quan-Jang's life, and those of several other Je'daii.

_C'mon Hadiya, I know you want to send your bandits to try and raid this carriage_ Daegen thought but didn't say. He itched for a fight, mentally starved for it, but always kept one foot firm on his sanity so that his Master didn't criticize his ways again. "My Master, Baron Ryo, wants to ensure that the Je'daii will help him and the other Nine Houses in the event that Hadiya should become Kral. The big worry about that is if she tries to subjugate the Nine Houses to her rule which is unacceptable.

"Can my Master trust you?" the emissary asked. "Shall we go over the terms of the alliance and make sure we're all up to speed on what may need amendment and what can stay?" Quan-Jang asked. The emissary nodded and began reading over the terms of an alliance with the Je'daii Order and the Nine Houses of Shikaakwa. Daegen had to admit that of all the stupid moves that his Master and the people of Shikaakwa had made so far, this wasn't among them.

Actually, he would have done the very same thing had he been in his Master's place though he would've known that talking to Hadiya about calming down her storm was like talking to a brick wall. She would not budge from her course even if her very life depended on it so instead, Daegen would seek to weaken her influences from within and without instead of diplomacy. It was the least that the Je'daii could do in order to ensure that Tython wasn't attacked by her forces.

Faintly, he heard his Master ask about the status of Garto's House and Volke House in terms of accepting this truce with the Je'daii. "They'd be more than happy to oblige after you speak with Clan Ryo's Baron but be warned. Volke is under attack and it's only a matter of time before it and three more Houses fall," the emissary said. _That'll be five of the Nine Houses conquered by the end of this year; Hadiya's conquest is expanding faster than we could control_ Daegen thought silently.

As he continued to stare into the forest, he faintly saw signs of Hadiya's hired bandits getting ready for a raid on the carriage. _Come on, you little bastards! I'm waiting_ Daegen goaded quietly. He kept his sword close in case he needed it, all the while his Master and the emissary continued to endlessly talk.

**"All the men are** in position, milady. Shall I give the signal to attack?" asked Viggo, leader of a group of hired bandits, into his portable communication device. "Are there Je'daii with them?" the voice of Queen Hadiya replied. "Yes two and not just any: it looks like Master Quan-Jang and his impatient Padawan Daegon Lok," Viggo said.

"Wait until they reach the Pass of the Hunter then strike. They'll be almost cornered there and Je'daii like nice wide spaces for their combat," Hadiya ordered. "But madame, Daegon's been known to operate very well in tight spaces. Better than his Master does already, if I don't say so myself," Viggo warned.

"Precisely why I want you to wait until you reach the pass. His Master won't operate as well and when he falls, Daegon will be surrounded. Besides, I want him alive for my own personal pleasure," Hadiya countered. "As you wish," Viggo replied.

_Why does she always insist on having us wait until they reach a certain point and then fighting when we're ready to fight right now?_ Viggo asked himself silently. Even with his impatience, he was content to obey Hadiya and make sure that the Je'daii never made it to Clan Ryo. "How long before they reach the Pass of the Hunter?" Viggo asked his foremost scouts. "At this rate, not more than two hours sir!" one of them answered.

"Good, have the archery team ready to take out the escorts on my command. Wait until they come in range of the Snake Bridge then shoot. We'll trap the emissary and the Je'daii right at the edge of the bridge with our main force and throw them over the cliffs into the river below," Viggo ordered. "Yes sir!" the scout replied. My first Je'daii kill, I hope I can get the Master more than I hope to get the Padawan Viggo told himself enthusiastically.

"Also men, remember this: Queen Hadiya wants the Padawan but we can do what we wish with the Master," he said aloud. "Yes sir!" his men said in near-unison. Then he resumed his vigil on the escorted carriage, waiting for the perfect chance to strike at the enemies of Queen Hadiya. Soon, the Je'daii would pay for their stubborn ways and their abuse of the power they had, that was certain!

"Sir, the Padawan keeps looking in our direction like he wants to cut a path through the entire forest and kill us all. Should we dope him now and capture him when we're at the pass?" a soldier asked. "No, we'll wait until the opportunity suits us to capture him and bring him and/or his Master before the Queen," Viggo answered. "But he may be prepared for our arrival, with all due respect intended, it may be easier to dope him now and wait until they come at the Pass," the soldier said.

"And who said we liked easy in this merry band of raiders?" Viggo inquired. "Good point," the soldier replied, shrugging in admission of his defeat. _They're so eager to please the Queen and have their first real victory over the Je'daii. It's making their blood boil and I can barely control it; good on them, if you ask me_ Viggo said silently.

**Daegen continued to look** on at the road leading to the Baron of Clan Ryo, probably the most powerful ally that the Je'daii Order could expect to have before much longer. Even so, however, something bothered him and he knew Quan-Jang would not stop his conversation to find out what. Watching the forest, he observed movements that were unnatural even of wind currents blowing at them and knew that they were being stalked by something or someone. _If only the Master didn't have a thumb up his ass, discussing formalities with the emissary right about now_ he thought angrily.

"Young master Daegen, is something wrong?" asked an escort soldier. "I'm not sure but I think we're being followed. Have your men watch the forests and make sure we don't come up on any hostiles before the Pass," Daegen answered. "I will, immediately, sir: what you've described is usually the prelude to a bandit attack," the soldier said.

"That makes me feel better," Daegen replied sarcastically. "Sorry sir but I'm glad you reported this as soon as you did," the soldier said. Then he turned around and ordered his fellow cavaliers, in addition to the infantry, to be on standby for signs of attack. "Daegen, what in the name of the Force are you having the escort do out there!?" Quan-Jang demanded.

"Thank the Force something got your attention, I think we might be attacked by bandits at the Pass," Daegen replied. "The most likely place where they would do that is along the Snake Bridge," the emissary added. "Which means only one thing: if we can, see about going somewhere a little further down and away from the Bridge," Daegen said. "By the Force, Daegen, relax!" Quan-Jang exclaimed.

"I've had feelings like these before and I've been right, again and again. Even when you said I was crazy, so don't act so proud in front of the emissary!" Daegen hissed. "Those were mere coincidences, Daegen and you know that," Quan-Jang told him. "Spare me the scientific routine shit, Master, Je'daii aren't allowed to believe in coincidences only in the Force," Daegen snapped.

"I think I'll ask the carriage driver if we can go around the Snake Pass and into the Boar Plateau. If you're right then it'll be safer there," the emissary told him. "Good idea," Daegen agreed. When the emissary asked about getting to the Boar Plateau, the driver told him that they had just barely passed the only good road that would take them to the Boar Plateau.

"With no room here to turn around, we've got no choice but to go to the Snake Bridge at the Pass of the Hunter. Unless you want to take the road to Hunter's Cavern, just a few kilometers ahead," the driver added. "Is Hunter's Cavern generally considered safe?" the emissary asked before Daegen could. "Well, bandits don't usually like to go there if that's how we're defining safe," the driver replied.

"Good enough for me, we'll take the route to Hunter's Cavern and cross Quarry River at the bottom of the Pass. The bandits will have to backtrack and go to the Boar Plateau if they want to attack us," the emissary stated. "And why on all this planet would they not want to follow us into the Hunter's Cavern?" Quan-Jang asked.

"Because they consider it dishonorable to go through the Hunter's Cavern for their fighting. They would rather fight at the Snake Bridge or at the Boar Plateau then in the Cavern," the emissary answered after ordering the driver to take it there and relay the news to the escort. "That's definitely something we can use to our advantage and other than bad luck, there's a good reason for no fighting. The area in front of the Cavern is not exactly good terrain for the bandits to raid a carriage and their escort, if I'm not mistaken," Daegen agreed.

"You are correct, young man. Master Jang, your Padawan's done more research about this planet than you have so far! Why isn't he in charge?" the emissary asked. "He's just letting his luck get to his head, that happens to the best of us, at least once," Quan-Jang answered. _Right and when Hadiya's soldiers chop off your head after my warning, don't complain to me_ Daegen thought.

"Going through the cavern will mean two or three additional days on the road but it'll be safer than taking our chances at the Snake Bridge. Your Padawan's made a good call, acknowledge the wisdom he shows beyond his years," the emissary said after a little time passed. "Don't worry emissary, I'm just doing what my instincts drive me to do," Daegen said reassuringly. "You have good instincts, even if your Master doesn't say so," the emissary told him.

"Thank you, will the bandits know if we decide to go into Hunter's Cavern by the way we move?" Daegen asked. "Yes, they'll know when we're getting close. After that, they'll immediately sprint for the Boar Plateau but they'll be a day behind at most unless they hit sonic," the emissary stated. "Perfect, if I were one to boast then I would've recommended having the escort mock the bandits for their failure," Daegen joked.

"We already do that quite a bit when we're lucky to avoid them," the emissary told him, smiling at his comment. "Shall we do it this time so that they know we spotted them?" Daegen asked. "You gentlemen will do no such thing! If we're going into the Cavern, I want as much surprise as possible for them," Quan-Jang said. Both Daegen and the emissary shrugged, deciding it might have been best to let Quan-Jang have his way on this if nowhere else.

**Viggo kept his eyes** on the carriage and the escort with it, hoping to bag it at the Snake Bridge. However, twenty minutes of waiting saw the target turn towards Hunter's Cavern rather than keep on the trail to the Bridge. _What the hell!?_ he asked himself quietly. "Sir, that Padawan must have spotted us and snitched before they reached the path to the Cavern!" a nearby soldier said.

"I realize that, make for the Boar Plateau! If we're fast enough then we'll intercept them before they get too far!" he ordered. The bandits immediately began racing through the trees and bushes that they used for camouflage and even Viggo himself began putting on kilometers. He doubted that they would reach the carriage in time for some real action but he would get the Je'daii at another time.

Queen Hadiya had given him orders to cut off the carriage and the escort before they reached the Baron or else after the formalities were discussed. Anything it took to prevent the Je'daii from returning to Tython and delivering the terms of an alliance to their Masters worked for her. But if he failed, he was finished for certain as was the rest of his merry band of raiders.

He had to get that carriage and deliver her orders out upon the enemy that he had followed for two weeks._ If I fail, my band and I are executed for disgracing the crown_ he remind himself grimly. It was fate he hated admitting to but it was one that could occur at any time nonetheless.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

For years, Queen Hadiya had wondered what it would be like to actually kill a member of the Je'daii Order. Today, her opportunity to kill not one but two members came up and she couldn't help feeling giddy about it. However, she wasn't so giddy with Viggo's latest report about the carriage that transported Master Quan-Jang and his Padawan Daegen Lok. "The Padawan somehow saw our movements and persuaded the caravan to go into Hunter's Cavern.

"We're going to have to speed our way to Boar Plateau in order to be able to stand a chance of intercepting them before they reach the Baron. Otherwise, we'll have to wait until after the formalities are done to stand even a chance of reaching them," he said. "I don't care how you do the job, just do it!" she commanded. "Yes milady," he calmly replied.

_Is it so hard to find good bandits to hunt down Je'daii, all I want is for them to kill one and then to bring his Padawan to me for my own execution!_ she thought angrily. "Do not worry, my Queen. Viggo and his bandits will get the job done, you'll have your Padawan to execute or use for your pleasure soon!" Bakko promised her. "But how soon will he be able to do that?" Hadiya asked.

"When he gets the boy, Daegen, he will bring him to you in chains and when he does," Bakko began. "I will have my way with him and then I will execute him so that everyone can see that the Je'daii are not as powerful as they would like us to think!" Hadiya promised. "Yes my Queen, that's what this conquest has been all about, has it not?" Bakko asked. "That and to rub dirt into those who enslaved me when I was a child," Hadiya admitted, shuddering at the memories.

But even as she tried to purge the thought of those days from her mind, they came back shortly after Bakko's dismissal. She remembered how she would be endlessly lashed by the whip of those who "owned" her whenever she disagreed or was outright disrespectful. The days when her owners then decided that she was of age to be sold as a whore in the whorehouses of Shikaakwa. She remembered her promise to beat it all, kill her Masters, and overthrow all who opposed her true might.

Delight pulled the sides of her mouth into a grin when she remembered the trail of blood that she had started when she finally escaped one of her more dreadful clients. She remembered how she had begun with the parents who betrayed her and hanged them both before leaving them to die. Then she remembered lying in wait for their Master and then hanging him when he arrived as well. She remembered how much she had enjoyed watching them all slowly suffocate for three standard hours.

After their deaths were certain, she went back to find the very first Master who she ever served and sliced out his jugular in front of his family. Then she disposed of them nearly as quickly and easily as she had disposed of him. But when she reached her last true Master, the then-current Kral of the land, she vowed to make his death an especially invigorating one. First, she disposed of the caravan that escorted him to his luncheons by means of killing one at a time.

She let him run a little ways when he was alone, his carriage abandoned since the driver panicked and turned it over by going to fast. Then, like the hunter, she continued to give pursuit to him until he wore down from exhaustion and nailed his arms and legs to a tree. Slowly, painfully, she vivisected him and took a bite out of his heart whilst tearing everything else out and throwing it away. This included his liver, kidneys, and even his bones except for his skull, hands, and feet, until there was nothing left for her to tear out.

She knew that killing a Kral meant her freedom from slavery and the ability to rule over the people of Shikaakwa, if she chose to expand that far. Over the course of the next ten years, after avenging her childhood enslavement, she began accumulating power as Kral. First, she eliminated those crime lords of the Nine Houses that were closest to finding out about her past murders. Then her thirst for blood had demanded that she expand outward from there to destroy the rest.

Ever since those first days of intrigue and murder, she had been securing her hold on Shikaakwa and it was only a matter of time before it was all hers to command. From there, conquering the rest of the Tythan system should be relatively easy. _My only concern is if my most powerful enemies make an alliance with the Je'daii against me_ she told herself quietly. She knew that unless she gathered enough power under her grasp, an alliance between these factions would doom her.

Hence, the reason why she hired Viggo and his bandits to eliminate the Je'daii Master and the rest of the carriage and its escort. I want that boy, Daegen Lok, and I need to know about the true extent of his ability to foretell certain events. _What I need to know is if my future is to be the ruler of the entire Tython system or if the whole galaxy is to be mine_ she thought quietly. She had heard about the Padawan and his gift for predicting a fight when it was about to be fought.

Better yet, it was also said that he had the ability to calculate how best to dissipate the energies surrounding a violent event before it can occur. If this was the case, perhaps she could anticipate which of the cultures outside of Shikaakwa would be most likely to attack her when she unified her land. Would she have to worry about them or would the Rakata Infinite Empire be too great a threat for them to be fighting each other as opposed to uniting to the defeat of the Rakatan enemy? She needed to know if Daegen could predict those things as well as the longevity of her own reign.

What she most needed to know was whether or not her line would live on even after her death. The last thing she needed was for her children to go back into slavery after her death as opposed to being future Krals of Shikaakwa. "That damned boy and his gift of seeing things before they happen! How does he do it!?" she asked herself aloud, banging a clenched fist against her chair arm powerfully.

**"Taking the Hunter's Cavern** route, we haven't been attacked or setup for an attack since Daegen sensed those bandits along the way to Snake Bridge. You should be glad that he predicted their impending attack before it happened, Master Quan-Jang," the emissary said. "It will take longer to reach your Baron now, it is my hope Hadiya doesn't kill him by the time we arrive," Quan-Jang said. "Doubt it, she's on the other side of the planet as are half her forces since that's where most of the Nine House are," Daegen countered.

"The lad makes an excellent point: she would much rather conduct a snowball of power than go for the most powerful of her enemies first. It's a brilliant strategy though it helps only those who would seek to take power from her when she is dead or control a weak Kral," the emissary agreed. "If they're fast enough, they'll be waiting for us at the Boar Plateau as we cross Quarry River," Quan warned. "Then we hope that they aren't; for all your scientific brilliance, you sure are easy to panic when it comes to fighting, Master," Daegen replied.

Quan said nothing after that, wondering if maybe he was better off back on Tython where he at least knew everything around him. He hated being in foreign elements like this and it wasn't normal of Je'daii Masters to take their Padawans offworld anyway. However, Daegen seemed right at home here though whether or not this was because his instincts were always on high alert remained to be seen. But even so, Quan-Jang had his suspicions as to why Daegen behaved the way he did around him.

When Daegen was only three years old, a Rakatan raiding party had terrorized his homeworld and destroyed many villages, killing innocent men, women, and children along the way. Unfortunately, Daegen's village had been one of the last ones to oppose the will of the Rakata before the planet fell. When the Rakata attacked, Daegen was hidden with his mother underground and they waited for hours before any signs of trouble faded out of the picture. However, though they were safe immediately after coming out, the scouting party returned to pick up any who had survived the initial attack.

Sensing Force-attunement in the toddler, they had charged into the ruined village in search of his mother but found her empty-handed. Three hours of torture went by when they tried to extract Daegen's location out of her but her heart stopped before she could say anything. They gave up after that and left Daegen to starve and die amidst the ruins of the village. Had Quan-Jang not arrived on the planet to salvage survivors, three hours after the attack, Daegen just might have perished right there.

However, Quan-Jang found the child, nourished him back to health, and took him as his Je'daii Padawan with the approval of the Masters' Council. Ever since then, Quan-Jang had taught Daegen what he knew, raised him like he might have raised a son, and watched as Daegen evolved. Instead of specializing in the scientific arts like he hoped, Quan-Jang saw signs of a warrior. "Emissary, I think I need to explain a little something: Daegen isn't a Padawan but a Journeyer.

"Je'daii Journeyers usually undergo training at the Temples to specialize in certain arts for the Order. However, Daegen was a quick learner and discovered that his specialty lied with the sword and instincts related to it. Nonetheless, the Council has demanded that in exchange for no more journeys to the Temples, that we do offworld missions for half a year," Quan-Jang explained. "We've already completed four months as it is and I am looking forward to being a Ranger," Daegen added.

"You still have one thing left to learn Daegen and whether you get the rank of Ranger or not, it is an essential aspect of Je'daii life: patience. Strong and excellent with the sword as you are, you lack patience and that lack may yet be your undoing," Quan-Jang warned. "If being around you hasn't made me patient, nothing will," Daegen snapped. The emissary chuckled but both Master and Apprentice kept their mouths closed in case further conversation antagonized their mood.

**After losing several men** to exhaustion and being himself on the verge of exhaustion, Viggo arrived to the Boar Plateau with half a day to spare before he would have been on schedule. Now, all he had to do was wait for the carriage and its escort to cross Quarry River then strike them down. He reminded his remaining compatriots that they needed Daegen alive but the Master could be killed. "She's obsessed with the apprentice but not the Master?

"What could she hope to learn from the apprentice and not the Master?" one of his men asked. "The future: Daegen Lok has a rare and most uncanny ability to predict events of the near-future and how they can be avoided. So the legends go, anyway but I'm inclined to believe them after what I saw on the way to Snake Bridge," Viggo answered. "It was just his lucky guess, how could anyone know about us before we strike?" the soldier inquired.

"The Je'daii don't believe in luck, they believe in the will of the Force. For Daegen, that will has served him well in postponing the attack," Viggo replied. "Postponing but not stopping it altogether," the soldier countered. "Maybe so Tiger but if he's postponed the attack thus far, he'll likely anticipate when and where we'll strike just as well as he anticipated us in the forest," Viggo said.

"What has you so sure that he'll pick us up here?" Tiger demanded. "When amplified to the greatest possible, the human senses are incredible at what they can pick up. But Daegen is a Je'daii who has the advantage of heightened hearing, sight, smell, touch, and taste. If that's not good enough then his Je'daii training meanings that he's got an incredibly good sixth sense that allows him to detect us.

"Need I say more as to why we should be careful about when and where we strike so long as the boy is with them?" Viggo countered. "All right, I'll get the men in the positions that you have requested," Tiger replied. "That's more like it, thank you soldier!" Viggo happily proclaimed. _How I want to punch that man in the face, sometimes_ he thought quietly.

**After putting down his** Master's dulled battle senses, Daegen continued to stare into open space again. He rather enjoyed the views that came both with entering the cave and with the terrain that they sawe afterward. But ahead, he sensed the bandits forming again for a second attack and this time, there would be no ability to repel them except by engaging them. "Emissary, sorry to barge in on the formalities again but could you order your troops to renew their vigilance until we cross the River?

"I'm sensing the bandits managed to catch up with us at the Boar Plateau and may try to strike at us as we cross the river," Daegen asked. "The fact that they managed that at all does surprise me but I'm glad to have you around to sense it," the emissary answered with a nod. Then he peeked his head out of his right-side window to ask the escort to remain on high alert. "Especially on the right flank but keep an open eye everywhere," he added after asking Daegen where to start searching.

"They'll be exhausted, several members of their party dead from the effort of running here. If they strike, I think the namesakes of the plateau would be more difficult to kill," Daegen joked. "You think that funny?" Quan-Jang demanded. "Why not, if they attack they make the grave mistake of doing it now rather than waiting until they're in peak fighting condition again," Daegen replied.

"They're fanatic loyalists of the Queen, they'll be too impatient to wait until they're at their peak again," Quan-Jang warned. "I think that's precisely what your apprentice is counting on," the emissary interjected. Daegen winked and asked if it was possible for the carriage to be stopped so that he could get on its roof and be ready for the impending battle with the bandits. The emissary nodded, ordered the driver to stop the steed-driven vehicle, and told Daegen he was safe to climb up.

Opening the door, sliding through the opening, closing the door, and climbing on the rail, Daegen showed the subtlety of a cat on the hunt. He tapped the roof to signal that he was ready to continue and the emissary ordered the driver to do so. _Come on bandit scum, I know you want to make a move on this caravan_ Daegen silently demanded. Itching for a fight, he kept one hand on his sword hilt and another on the scabbard so that he was ready to unsheathe the blade at any moment.

**"Mommy, this is** getting rather exciting! I can't wait to see what happens when Viggo and his men pounce on our ancestor Daegen!" Cassandra squealed. "Yes it does get exciting doesn't it?" Arden asked. "Please keep going with the story, why are you stopping now?" Cassandra demanded.

"Because you need some beauty-sleep before we start traveling again in the morning," Arden replied. Cassandra tried to voice opposition but yawned so loudly and massively that her face was engulfed by her mouth. "See? Even you need your rest at some point," Arden said, pinching her nose when she finished yawning.

Cassandra giggled at that and demanded that she be allowed to stay up longer. "Now, now you've already been up longer than you should be. Off to sleep with you now," Arden replied, smiling playfully at her daughter. "Alright, good night mommy," Cassandra said.

"Hm, are we forgetting something?" Arden asked. "Oh yeah, brushing my teeth. Okay," Cassandra answered, complaining with the last comment. "And you better do a good job this time," Arden warned.

Cassandra went off to brush her teeth and at that time, Arden decided to sit by the window until Cassandra was ready to be tucked in bed. Down below the hotel room in which they stayed, Arden could see a sight that she was more than familiar with: parents with their own children. She watched as the mothers and fathers collaborated to make the night a wonderful night for their children. A sharp turn of her eyes from those people revealed the presence of couples without children who loved each other.

_Is this to be the life that Cassandra and I must live: no father for her to call her own, no man that I can love again?_ she asked herself quietly. When Cassandra called to her, she was quick about putting her in bed and tucking her in before humming a lullaby until she was asleep. Kissing her on the forehead, Arden returned to the window to watch how the normal people lived out their lives.

_You worry too much for the life she will live_ a familiar voice said. _What mother wouldn't, father?_ she asked._ Your mother for one but that was because she already knew you were extraordinary_ he answered. _Being that is a lonely life, I don't want it for Cassandra_ she said.

_Then maybe you should continue recalling Daegen Lok's story and you will find your answers_ he said. Shrugging, Arden decided that there was no harm in trying that, it was just a story. But was it really a story or was it a reality that her family had remembered through the centuries? She didn't know which one and wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to know which it was.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

As Viggo kept his vigil and prepared for the attack, the sharp break of a twig gave away what happened next. From his left, Tiger was beginning the attack without even being given the order to do so which would surely ruin the strategy. "No Tiger, stay hidden until I command otherwise!" Viggo shouted. But it was too late, the bandits under his brother were desperate and Tiger knew that Viggo had promised a Je'daii attack same as the rest did.

**Daegen heard the first signs** of an impending attack before he even saw the bandits leap from the bushes and trees that they used for their cover. "Master, ready your sword! The bandits are attacking! Archers, ready your bows and fire at will, they'll be too weak to not give you time," he ordered immediately. "What's wrong, Daegen?" the emissary asked.

"Stay in the carriage, the bandits have decided to send us an early surprise," Daegen answered. "I'm coming with you!" Quan-Jang said, readying his sword for combat. The first arrows came in and Daegen was able to deflect them with ease, a feat Quan had not seen in anyone else. But Daegen surprised his Master the most by joining the infantry for a round of close combat with the enemy.

"Daegen, stop! Wait for me!" Quan-Jang said agitatedly. But Daegen didn't wait: instead, he kept with the infantry and even helped them in eliminating several of the bandits while archers prepared. Slicing off heads when he could or bisecting the nearest thugs, Daegen cut a swath through the ranks of the enemy that would attack Baron Ryo's emissary.

However, Quan-Jang's intervention prevented a thug from succeeding in knocking Daegen out from behind or slashing him in the back. "This is why I always demand that you wait for me," Quan-Jang said. "Then be ready to fight from the start and we wouldn't have that issue," Daegen replied. Just then, a bandit with the stripings of a leader charged out with two sword and Daegen shrugged in yielding to the decision to challenge him.

Having absorbed his scabbard earlier, he conjured it again and transformed it into a duplicate of his sword to meet the swordsman on his own terms. The bandit initially had a strong defense but was caught off guard by the full ferocity of Dagen's offense of combined jabs, slashes, and twirls. However, the finesse of it all was traded for bludgeoning slashes that disarmed his opponent of each of his swords. Quan-Jang tried to stop Daegen from doing what he knew he would do but it was too late: Daegen struck deep, fatal blows to the man's chest and abdomen thus killing him instantly.

The warrior was dead before he even landed on his back but Daegen had long since continued to fight the other members of the bandits. It was only when the archers brought in the cavalry and slew twenty-six of them that the rest finally retreated. Judging by the movement of the trees, there would have been eighteen more but those men retreated after seeing thirty-four of their brothers slaughtered. _I sense that the true leader isn't dead though, not yet_ Daegen observed silently.

The reason he suspected this was because the man of rank that he killed, didn't have the bandanas that signified being an actual leader of the troupe. Nonetheless, the one he had killed was likely a relative or else a close companion of the true leader. I don't think we've seen the last of them Daegen thought quietly. "You're worried about whether or not they'll attack again, aren't you?" Quan-Jang asked.

"Not worried but I do see it coming, they'll be back with more men for certain. We must be careful, I've killed someone close to the leader. I don't know if it's a relative or just a close friend but I know that the real leader will be coming back for revenge and with more men," Daegen said. "This is why I tried to warn you not to kill that man: you may have set your undoing in motion," Quan-Jang said.

"Not likely, Queen Hadiya has most likely heard the legends of my premonition abilities and will most likely want me alive until she finds out the extent of them. Only when she knows whether or not I can predict what she wants me to predict for her will she let me die," Daegen said. "How do you know that for certain?" Quan-Jang asked. "I don't but it's what I choose to believe as a result of the way people gossip about our deeds here and elsewhere," Daegen answered.

"The gossip of the ordinary folk is about as accurate as a woman's lipstick. In other words, not to be trusted," Quan-Jang warned. "I'm not worried about accuracy so long as I can get a grasp of the overall picture. Sometimes, that's more effective than using scientific method or any amount of accurate tracking to investigate this," Daegen countered. "And this is why I only agreed to be your Master because I already wanted to raise you as my own," Quan-Jang stated.

"Because you're not good at viewing people other than as guinea pigs for one of your experiments?" Daegen asked. Quan-Jang sneered, not quite sure how to respond to that in any other way but Daegen didn't think much of it. He had gotten quite used to having Quan-Jang have no idea as to the true etiquette of socialization with even the Je'daii Order. A lot of his fellow scientists were like that: put them in their domain and they were brilliant minds but put them outside and they seemed stupid.

For as long as Daegen could remember, Quan-Jang had treated the act of raising him much like another one of his experiments. His frustration, under those circumstances, was surprisingly simple to explain: he felt like he was missing some vital ingredient or something was just going wrong. Daegen knew he was intelligent and wished there was some other way to help him out of his shell. However, coaxing one of the most brilliant scientists of the Order out of his lab had not proven to be very easy.

**Skal'nas was pondering what** he could have the future replacement of Tul'kar do for him when the man of his hatred finally arrived after receiving his summons on Tatooine. "You summoned me, Master Predor?" Tul'kar asked. "Did you bring your Force Hound with you? I will not explain why I brought you here without him here," Skal'nas replied.

"He is just outside the chamber if you wish me to order him in," Tul'kar said. "Yes, bring him in. Guard, allow Trill to enter as well. We shall need both Force Hounds for what I have in mind," Skal'nas ordered. When both Xesh and Trill arrived in the chambers, Skal'nas decided to just get to the point with what he needed of them both.

"As all three of you may have been sure to sense, whether you know it or not, there is a world that has evaded our reach so far. A world filled with Force-sensitive warriors, philosophers, scientists, and other such people that has not come into our detection. As of right now, we don't have even a name to give this world let alone means by which we could reach it. However, a slave of mine has suggested that we make a truce with an official nearby to test its military might," Skal'nas explained.

"Every time I turn my thoughts to that planet, I see only hurricanes and barriers of lightning. It's like the planet was meant to be impregnable to us," Trill admitted. "That's because you are not strong enough to see a way in as I am," Xesh stated. Trill sneered but Skal'nas had to admit that he found it funny that Xesh would say that about Skal'nas' own Force Hound.

"So what would you have me and Xesh do?" Tul'kar asked. "Firstly, arrange to meet with a power great enough to perhaps challenge this world of Force-sensitives in pure might. Then wait until they either succeed or fail in destroying these beings and act accordingly. If they succeed, steal the spoils from them but if they do not then finish the job as much as is needed," Skal'nas answered.

I already see flaws with that thinking but I shall remedy those flaws, soon enough Tul'kar promised silently. "Is there anything else you wish of me and Xesh?" he asked aloud. "Only that you be quick about finding someone who may be powerful enough to destroy these Force-sensitives. The sooner we begin testing the power of these warriors, the sooner we know if they are a threat to us.

"A little bit of an insurance policy against being overthrown by members of the Slave Species," Skal'nas answered. "You fear the slaves? That's not like you," Xesh mocked. "Watch how you speak to me, boy," Skal'nas warned.

"No he's right, Skal'nas. It's uncanny that you should fear anything, least of all the slaves," Tul'kar agreed. "I don't fear the slaves, I just want to minimize as much of their ability to resist our rule as possible. In time, they might rise against us unless we do something now," Skal'nas countered.

The desire to minimize the risk associated with controlling the Slaves is the tactic of a coward and is a sign of fear. In time, you will be made to pay for having that fear. Be sure of that Tul'kar thought quietly. "Is there anything else you or your Force Hound would like to say to me before you're dismissed?" Skal'nas asked.

"No sir, not at all," Tul'kar said and he made sure of that from Xesh. "Very well then, off the two of you go to help fulfill the design of the Empire," Skal'nas said. When Tul'kar and Xesh had left, Trill was quick to speak her mind on the matter once she got permission. "Are you going to let Xesh get away with doing that to you!?" she demanded.

"No but for now, he has his use just like you do. It would be wise for you both to remember that," Skal'nas answered. Trill made to speak about something else but when she saw the look that said that the conversation was over, she made no further argument. Even if Trill had some of Xesh's rebellious streak, even she knew better than to question the will of Predor Skal'nas.

**Landing a solid punch** to a nearby tree, Viggo bruised three of his knuckles but that didn't matter. Tiger was dead because of his impulsive action and worst of all, it had been Daegen Look who had killed him and not the Je'daii Master Quan-Jang. Now, by custom of his people, he was sworn to avenge him in the field of combat against the very adversary that had killed him or be himself destroyed. The Queen wants me to bring him in alive, what do I do? Viggo asked himself quietly.

For years, he had loyally served the Queen and had even led some of her campaigns on her behalf. Once, not too long ago, the two had even been lovers though they had to call quits after Hadiya realized the dangers of falling in love in a place like Shikaakwa. "When this war is over, perhaps I will reconsider our relationship but until then we must separate," she had said. He had understood and ever since, he did what he could to aid her aims in the hopes of once again lying in bed with her.

But his clan's honor code meant that that would be more difficult now on the account of Daegen Look killing Tiger and leaving his wife a widow. Would he obey the woman he loved? Would he decide to avenge the wife of his fallen brother and kill Daegen? What did he do and why would he do if he decided to do it?

It would seem as though I will have to consult the Wise Ones on this matter. Perhaps, they would know what to do about this predicament better than I do he thought quietly. Shrugging, he made his way past his brother's tent where Tiger's wife grieved alone. Much as he wanted to comfort her, he needed to speak with the Wise Ones as soon as he could and without delay.

**"Good thing we've finally** arrived, I was just beginning to get bored again," Daegen said upon seeing the city gates of Baron Ryo's homeland. The emissary chuckled and Quan-Jang did not visibly react to Daegen's comment about boredom. Little do you realize that you may yet have set the stages for your demise in motion.

There are things now in motion that cannot be undone except, most likely, with blood the old Master thought silently. "The Baron will see Master Quan-Jang in the morning, he wishes Padawan Daegen Lok to be put on security detail if he doesn't mind," the emissary said. "Not a problem, it'd be better than hearing my Master blab anymore than he has already," Daegen replied. "My blabbing is meant to keep kids like you safe from people like Queen Hadiya!" Quan-Jang countered.

"Yeah true but while you're in there, kids like me are vulnerable to being stolen and spanked by the Queen herself. Actually, I wonder what it might be like to have her hand slapping that general area of my backside," Daegen said, joking with the last comment. The emissary barely contained his laughter and Daegen shrugged, deciding to continue. "But then, she can lick my veggies and suck on my meat.

"I hear she has quite a voracious appetite for both her meat and her veggies," he said. The emissary exploded into laughter with that one and Quan-Jang ordered them both to leave. As they left, Quan-Jang could distinctly hear Dagen say, "Fucked by Hadiya, must feel nice!" The emissary's laughter accompanied that joke and Quan-Jang shook his head in disgust.

"You need not worry about those two, they are young boys with fantasies of sleeping with a beautiful woman. Even if that woman just so happens to be the head of our enemy forces," the Baron said, intruding. "I never had those fantasies: I was off doing scientific projects before I even kissed a girl," Quan-Jang admitted. "Some men are better off without women in their lives, I have a feeling that you would be one of them," the Baron agreed.

"Shall we get to brass tacks or are you just shooting the breeze until the morning?" Quan-Jang asked. "Oh neither, I was just coming out to watch the stars twinkle and shine while smoking. Doctors said that just the smell is bad for the health of my children, never mind inhalation. So I come out to keep them safe from what I admit is a disgusting habit," the Baron replied.

"I see, I know alternatives that could help you with that problem if you want it remedied," Quan-Jang offered. "Do me the kind favor of sending me packages of your most addicting alternative as soon as you can," the Baron said with a smile. Both men chuckled, finding that amusing between themselves and the Baron took a seat at a chair behind him. Quan asked for one of his own and asked if the Baron minded him sitting next to him.

"By all means, I could use an experienced ear when it comes to interstellar travel," the Baron replied. "I don't have all that much experience but unlike my Padawan, I think it's wonderful. Daegen just looks at it as prime-time barf-time," Quan confessed. "The young will always have weaker stomachs than the elder when it comes to higher elevations," the Baron agreed.

"However, I assure you that the way his works will never cease to astonish me," Quan said. "Maybe in time, with more offworld missions like this, he'll get the stomach. I'm surprised you're not nauseated yourself," the Baron admitted. "I was, I just did a better job of not showing it," Quan replied, earning another chuckle from the old Baron.

**Hadiya made no reservation at stating** her disappointment in Viggo's failure but nevertheless sent him the reinforcements that he requested. _And this time, he had better get the deed done or else I'm hanging him for all to see! Whether or not I love him still, he must not be allowed to fail me more than once_ she vowed to herself quietly. Smashing a fist on the arm of her chair, she had to admit that she was already questioning whether or not she would actually go through with it.

With her heart still set on marrying Viggo and sharing her bed with him (more than she already had), she needed to know that she'd be capable of doing what was necessary. But would it be what her heart told her was right or would her own heart force her to yield and let him slide again? Would people sense their connection and think her love had already rigged his trial in his favor? Could it be possible that the people she intended to rule would think he had bent her over to his will, already?

_No, I can't let the people I intend to rule think that I spared him because he gave my ass a good fucking the previous night! Even for Viggo, I can spare no one who fails me in missions like this_ she told herself quietly. But even as she promised that, even after all that she had just told herself, she couldn't help but feel like Viggo's love for her still had a powerful hold on her. Whatever were she to do if he failed to bring in the boy yet again?

To keep her mind off it, she decided to ask her Generals how the rest of her conquests were going. "We're doing just fine, in fact, we're ahead of schedule. Four houses have fallen to your rule and another will fall in two days if not tomorrow," said Bakko, upon her arrival. "It will only be a matter of a month or two before we subject the rest of the houses to our will," Left-Fist Shri-Lan told her. "Galactic conquest is inevitable at this pace," Right-Fist Gav Vannar added.

"And how are we on the supplies to fulfill this design? I don't want us running out of food and drink upon the successful conquest of Shikaakwa," Hadiya asked. "We've been better but we have more than enough to expand into one or two systems in each direction, safely," Shri-Lan interjected. "Galactic conquest can't be achieved on empty bellies and we don't know how we can fuel our campaign further," Gav admitted.

"Then I have an idea: send our remaining troops of bandits across the Tython system to raid and plunder as much as they can. After that, use what they accumulate to expand, stealing the rest of our rightful supplies in the process. In addition, we'll place strict rations that will force the soldiers we conquer to fight for us in exchange for food to feed their families. They will have to fight to give their wives and children something better than morsel scraps in the streets," Hadiya told them.

"You always did know how to be cruel, my Queen. And no doubt, these soldiers will be the vanguard of our expansion into the rest of the Tython system and even to the Je'daii doorstep? If so, I very much approve this idea in every sense of the word," Bakko said. "Yes, they'll be used for that and I'm glad that you do," Hadiya answered.

After that, Hadiya excused herself so that they could continue to make her proud by their own means. Indeed, they serve the ideal of a united galaxy quite nicely._ I wonder if I should keep them alive or else dispose of them when I take rule of the galaxy._ _Let's see which ones perish by then and which ones don't, I'll consider that afterwards_ she thought to herself quietly.

Shrugging, she sat back down on her throne room chair and decided it best to ponder other things besides Viggo and who she would dispose of for absolute power over the galaxy. _Hopefully, the Rakata won't mind me stealing what they're not using in the first place. Our empires can coexist under those circumstances even if mine isn't as big as theirs_ she reminded herself quietly. And indeed, shaking hands with the Rakata would be a genuine honor and the completion of all her life.

Especially considering that she intended to betray and usurp their lands when she was through with them, later on. "Oh Hadiya, you and your schemes! If only mother and father had not sold you into slavery when you were a little girl," she said, thinking to herself aloud. "You were a slave once, milady?" asked one of her butlers who overheard.

"If one word about my former life leaves this room, I'll have your tongue cut and cooked for you to eat!" she promised. "Forgive me, milady. I meant no harm, I was just scrubbing and polishing the floors for your next march out of these chambers," he replied.

"Under those circumstances, I suppose I could pardon your intrusion for now. But do not forget what I've said and know that I mean every last word," she hissed. "No doubt about it, milady: you have never once flown astray in setting an example," he said. She waved her hand to gesture his pardon and decided to march to her headquarters; the least she could do was rest her mind from her troubles.

_There really is power in sparing the lives of those you control when they deserve death. No wonder Daegen advised me on sparing the weak and not destroying them_ she thought quietly.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

For the days since arriving to the Palace of the Baron, Daegen had somewhat dulled his edge though he didn't let it go out completely. It had saved him time and again, making its maintenance essential if he and his Master were ever to leave this planet and head back home. "Why so tense?" a maiden asked. "I'm not so sure, I helped repel a bandit attack by lending my sword to the escort party but I can still sense a portion of them in pursuit of us," Daegen answered.

"Is it possible that you're just not relaxed enough from the heat of battle?" she inquired. "Maybe but I tell you, I definitely don't feel like getting down and dirty," he replied. "Why not?" she demanded. "Because it's your job to indulge my earthly desire yet you don't enjoy it yourself... if I do make love to a woman, I want her to enjoy it as much as I do," he explained.

"But I will enjoy it just as much as you would, maybe more!" she begged. "Doubtful, you only think you would because you are still pure. The purest women never think seldom ever think about the consequences of making love to a man until it's already too late," he replied. "Then is there anything I can do to please you, sir?" she asked.

"For now, nothing but I think I'll put in a request for a bottle of wine to be delivered to my room in two and a half hours," he answered. "You've already had half of one since you arrived in terms of grails!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, I know but that taste is too sweet and exotic for me not to have as much as I can and maybe even take some back to my fiance," he said, smiling widely. Shrugging, she put in the order and left him alone to resume his meditations for the next two hours.

Meditation for that long a period of time always allowed him the ability to revive his senses and expand them yet again to encompass vast distance. In this manner, he would be able to detect the bandits if they were anywhere nearby even when he was distracted by something else. "Sir, your wine has arrived," the maiden said in a rather disappointed voice. "Thank you, just leave the grail and the bottle on the nightstand and I'll get to it later," Daegen replied.

He thought for a moment then decided to voice his observation of her tone when she announced his wine's arrival. "By the way, you sounded disappointed when you said that. Is it because I refused you?" he asked. "If you don't mind me saying so, milord, yes," she answered.

"Of course I don't mind, that's why I asked. And why is it that you are disappointed that I did?" he inquired. "My Master used to tell me that there were three reasons why a man would refuse a woman like me: he's eunuch, has a good wife, or is a sodomite," she explained. "Those are not the only reasons a man might refuse a beautiful woman such as yourself.

"Perhaps, beautiful as you are, he refuses you because you do not meet the standards that he places upon himself and upon the women to whom he might make love. However, I refuse you because I have a beautiful woman I love waiting for me back on Tython," he said. "And does she return your love?" she asked. "Yes," he answered.

Then she left him alone to gaze upon the stars and wonder if he would ever see his beloved Rose again, something he was familiar with doing already. Normally, the Je'daii would forbid such attachments but Daegen was granted leniency because of her status on Tython. For years, the Je'daii had been making efforts to bring peaceful relations with non Force-sensitives on Tython. Marrying younger Order members to the sons and daughters of nobles proved the most successful so far.

Daegen was one of the first to get signed up for a marriage on the part of the Je'daii and Rose was one of the first to be signed up on the part of the Nobles. Thus, when all others were taken, Daegen and Rose were signed off to marry one another which they utterly loved. They had met when they were children, during Daegen's days of sneaking off from the Temple, and loved each other since. Even now, Daegen made it a regular habit to meditate while looking out at the stars and ask himself when he'd return to Rose.

**For sometime now, Skal'nas** had been pondering a way by which Tul'kar could go about exploring Tython and had to admit it was difficult. The flaws of the hyperdrive system they used, despite presenting themselves almost immediately, were the lease of his concerns on this subject. But it seemed as though the best approach would be to find a disgruntled official in the Tython system. From there, it would only be a matter of finding out if they have a grudge against the Je'daii and exploiting it if they did.

Perhaps this disgruntled official, if coaxed just right, could even wage war on the Je'daii and eliminate the problem from the hands of the Rakata. For days now, he had assigned slaves to investigate the possibilities and most of them pointed to only one: Shikaakwa's Queen Hadiya. "Send a messenger to speak with her and tell her that I have a task that just might be up her alley," Skal'nas ordered. He knew she would most likely already desire to destroy these Je'daii even before seeing him.

However, he would persuade her to actually push for it in exchange for him sending some resources and supplies to help her with Shikaakwa. It was the least he could do to ensure that the Je'daii would never rise up as a threat to destroy the Rakata Infinite Empire. As if that wasn't good enough, Tul'kar's curiosity for the unknown would compel him to search for the Je'daii. If Skal'nas made him aware of his intent to destroy them, it could trigger his desire to warn them in advance.

Along the way, a whole variety of things could happen from Tul'kar's pod blowing up in space along the way to the Je'daii killing him on sight. Nonetheless, his elimination would mean the end of the threat of him using Xesh to overthrow him and take his place as commander of the Empire. If the Force Hound and his Master were eliminated and the Je'daii destroyed, all that'd remain would be Trill. Since he could easily deal with her by himself, he would be able to deal with three birds in one hit.

However, he wasn't entirely sure why he felt the need to destroy Trill when he probably would have been just fine with settling for Xesh and his master Tul'kar. Besides, despite her occasional mental instability, Trill was a loyal servant and hated both Xesh and Tul'kar with a fiery passion. Like Skal'nas she desired only to see them destroyed and thus permanently erased from the Empire forever. Then it occurred to him as to why he would need to eliminate her when he was finished with his other enemies.

If Xesh and Tul'kar actually did die during an expedition to contact the Je'daii, where would Trill's fits of unstable rage be channeled? Would she turn on him and try to kill him much as Tul'kar or Xesh would? By killing them off, would he have created the very threat he was trying to destroy or would she be a simple annoyance. These questions meant that it was too dangerous to keep her alive after Xesh was executed for treason (if he could be caught with it) and Tul'kar was killed.

In fact, he would need to keep a hitman handy in her presence until such time as she could confirm the death of Tul'kar and/or that of Xesh. Graceless as it was, he could not risk staining his hands with the blood of Trill where all could see. It would indicate the kind of weakness that he was fighting against and others would surely rise to challenge him. From there, it would only be a matter of time before someone defeated him and took over the Infinite Empire from him.

"Emissary, send a message to Queen Hadiya. I wish to speak with her at her earliest convenience and negotiate terms for an alliance," Skal'nas ordered. "Yes sir!" the emissary exclaimed. "And do tell her who I am as well as the fact that I wish to speak with her on the account of an alliance. If she asks me what the reason is then I'm seeing to your execution before a standard week has ended," Skal'nas said.

"Understood Master, I shall see to the arrangements at once," the emissary replied. _You do that, it'll give you something to do that keeps you away from me. A fat Rakata is a Rakata asking to be killed at some time_ Skal'nas thought silently. Chuckling he had to admit that it would make for an interesting feast if this emissary were cooked and processed for food.

**As the sun rose** from beneath the darkness of the night, Arden's recount of Daegen Lok's story left her surprised that it went into the dawn. _We'll have to be going soon, much as I hate the notion of leaving, it's the only way to keep the Emperor off our tail_ Arden thought. Walking over to where Cassandra lied in bed, Arden gently slithered her arms under the girl and pulled her up. Cradling her gently, Arden brought her up so that her head pillowed itself on Arden's shoulder and carried her.

"Mommy?" Cassandra whispered sleepily. "Hush, baby. We're just leaving is all, you can go back to sleep," Arden replied. That was precisely what Cassandra did while Arden continued to carry her out of the hotel room and out of the facility itself.

"Checking out, miss?" the innkeeper asked. "Yes ma'am, keep the extra that's left in the deposit," Arden answered. "Aren't you two going to stay and eat something for breakfast?" the innkeeper inquired. "No but we will take something to go if you don't mind us doing so," Arden replied.

"Not at all, take whatever food you want," the innkeeper told her. "Thank you, you are too kind," Arden said. "You sure you don't want to stay a while? Both you and your daughter look like you could use a stop to eat for a little bit," the innkeeper suggested.

"I'm pretty sure that we'll be fine," Arden said. Then she used the Force to pack up some scrambled gundark eggs, strips of bantha meat, and some Mon Calamari sushi. "Now you're just showing off!" the innkeeper teased. Arden giggled and levitated the box into her right hand while she carried Cassandra on her left.

"You run as though you have a price on your head, is there something wrong?" the innkeeper asked her just before she left. "Just some things on my conscience I hope to have cleared before I die," Arden said. It wasn't entirely dishonest but it wasn't the truth either but she didn't want the innkeeper to know she was being pursued by Emperor Palpatine himself. She didn't want to let a stranger know that Arden ran to protect Cassandra from the wrath of the Sith Lord, that it was all she could do.

"Miss?" the innkeeper asked just as Arden was going to leave. Arden turned, having wrapped the box of food in a bag by this time and placed her arm through the loops to carry Cassandra. "Yes?" Arden replied. "Whatever is on your slate, I hope you clean it off soon for your daughter's sake more than anything else," the elderly woman stated.

"Thank you," Arden said. Then she turned around and walked out of the hotel for good, her travel destined for another world as Cassandra slept. _I think it's about time I got us to Ossus which was what Kadann's ticket said I was destined to go to_ Arden reminded himself. Though the stop on Onderon was convenient, she knew she couldn't stay here for much longer than she had already.

Boarding the next transport to Ossus, Arden continued to cradle Cassandra who slept like a baby on her shoulder. _Barely even four years old and she's already acting much like someone much older. Except on occasions like this where she fancies sleeping on my shoulder over walking to the transport_ Arden thought to herself with a smirk. Using the Force to unwrap the bag that contained her box of food, Arden did what she could to feed herself in spite of Cassandra.

She ate the meat and some of the sushi, leaving what remained and the eggs for Cassandra to eat when she didn't feel like sleeping. As if the smell of food was compelling, Cassandra did indeed wake up and ask for what Arden left for her. While Cassandra ate her fill and the transport began to move, Arden let her thoughts wander back to the story of Daegen Lok. The story that Cassandra had begged her to tell last night and asked for the continuation now.

Arden laughed when Cassandra begged her to continue the story and after throwing away their trash, she decided there was nothing wrong with that. "And I think I'll continue at the next interesting point in the story, how Queen Hadiya tried to capture Daegen," Arden said, maternally. "Oh I'm excited for that, let's see what he does about that!" Cassandra exclaimed. When Arden made sure that no one else was paying attention, she continued with the story.

**Negotiations were concluded and** soon, the Je'daii ambassadors would be headed back to Tython with intent to report their success to the Council. Indeed, Daegen had enjoyed his time here on Shikaakwa and hoped to come again after Queen Hadiya was good and deceased. Aside from her, it was truly a nice place to be but he had to get back to his beloved Rose now and check up on her. _It's been too long since I've felt her warmth anyway_ he added silently.

"I wish I could offer you faster transportation out of here but carriages are the best way to get around the land of Shikaakwa. Aerial transports are off limits to all but the military who go about expanding Hadiya's hold on this system," the Baron told them. "I assure you that you've already done plenty for us and this is just fine," replied Quan-Jang. _Yeah, if you don't mind enduring me for another few weeks or so_ Daegen thought but didn't say.

However, Quan-Jang had had some degree of telepathy and made sure to use it to assure Daegen that he heard that thought. _All right, I'll walk a little ways away. I'll move over here_ Daegen thought, increasing the distance between him and his Master until there were meters between. _Blow me!_

_ By any chance, did you hear that one?_ Daegen replied telepathically. Quan-Jang shook his head, which was more than enough indication that he had indeed heard that and was disgusted with it. Smiling, it was all Daegen needed from his old Master to know that indeed he had felt the insult and would be lecturing Daegen Lok on his manners when they left again. Another lecture, another bit of wasted breath in the life of Je'daii Master Quan-Jang or so Daegen wanted to believe.

**For the past two weeks,** Viggo had made a stakeout near the Palace and knew that the Je'daii would soon be leaving when he saw the Baron and the Je'daii Master shake hands at the gates. "Not a sound until they're passed the bridge then tip the carriage over. Grab the younger one and take him to Queen Hadiya before anyone even knows what hit them," he ordered. "Roger," said a nearby lieutenant.

Setting up positions, Viggo was not about to lose the boy now and risk being beheaded by the Queen when he came back. Besides, she wouldn't even want me to come back without him he reminded himself silently. As the carriage continued to slowly drive on by, Viggo signed for them to hold by lifting up his thumb, index and middle fingers. "Don't move too soon or all is lost," he added.

However, he did have the archers move into position to shoot down the driver and take off the left wheels of the carriage simultaneously. This way even the Je'daii would have no idea as to what hit them when Viggo's men finally arrived. "Use the grenade heads for the wheels but take out the driver with any heads you like so long as it's stealthy," Viggo ordered. The men nodded and an archer prepared to move into position for killing the driver and destroying the carriage.  
Then, when the carriage had just passed over the bridge, Viggo gave the signal and the explosive heads were fired first.

After that, another archer shot an arrow into the driver's neck just before he could do anything. Finally, the main assault came and overwhelmed the doors of the overturned carriage. Viggo himself used the pommel of his sword to knock the head of the bald Je'daii Master in Daegen's company before his men began pulling the boy out.

A tranquilizing dart in the leg meant that Daegen would also not be struggling anytime soon as well. The men were out before the Je'daii Master could do anything and long before the soldiers of the Baron could arrive to check out what happened. But when they did, Viggo saw to it that they were far too distracted saving Quan-Jang's life from fire to rescue Daegen. When the Je'daii Master came to, he was most displeased with the report of the rescue conducted on him.

**Uncertain of whether or** not to respond to the newly obtained summons from the head of the Rakata Infinite Empire, Hadiya was glad to have some good news. Viggo had just reported capturing the Je'daii Journeyer named Daegen Lok and was on his way to return with him in chains. "Perfect, you know where to place him when you arrive. I'll be waiting for you and him there," she replied.

"Milady, is the Je'daii caught?" asked one of the maidens. "Yes, he's been caught and I think I know just what to do. I've heard that he's still hasn't taken a woman before and if that's true, I think I'll give him a proper introduction," the Queen answered, smiling. "Is that wise, milady?" the maiden inquired.

"Why do you ask?" Hadiya replied. "Because if you do it and he likes it, you'll need to find some other way to torture him," the maiden said. "You have a point but most men who are doing it for the first time tend to experience more pain, same with the women," Hadiya countered. Both of the girls giggled and the maiden admitted that her lady was wise in her train of thought as well as cruel.

"Sometimes, you have to be cruel to be wise though anyone can assure you that they don't necessarily go hand and hand," Hadiya said. "Shall I entertain him when you are not around, milady?" the maiden asked. "Why not? You haven't seen a man since your days with Viggo's men; you've earned the right to sleep with one again," Hadiya answered.

"Thank you so much, ladyship. I will not let you down if I can help it," the maiden promised. "Don't be surprised if you don't get that many results though. Rumor has it that he's engaged to one of the most beautiful women in the Tython system. What better distraction for a man as lucky as him as thoughts of placing his manhood between her legs rather than yours?" Hadiya asked rhetorically.

**Everything had happened so** fast and then Daegen's vision went dark as his mind. He was unconscious for the first time in months and it discomforted him. Not because he wasn't accustomed to it but because he knew how vulnerable he was at such a point. However, when he did finally come to, he found his hands chained behind his back and his legs firmly tied together. He also found that he was hooked up on a stick much as a kill from a hunt would be.

_ Okay, what the hell is going on here!?_ he asked. Initially that was his first reaction to the situation until he recognized the banner of Queen Hadiya on the shoulder plate of one of the soldiers._ Damn, she's been interested in me ever since the first time she saw me during the early years of her reign. Is it because of my looks or because of my reputation as having the ability of premonition?_ Daegen asked himself quietly.

"Hello Master Daegen, my name is Viggo and I am the Captain of Queen Hadiya's Guard. You are the Queen's hostage until such time as she is finished with you and your foresight skills," a man said. Viggo, _I've heard of someone named Viggo_ Daegen thought to himself. "Not by any chance, the warrior named Viggo that once was the lover of the Queen?" he asked.

"One and the same, boy," the warrior answered. "Why is she so interested in my ability to see the future? Does she want to know if she'll be immortal or something like that?" Daegen inquired. "I don't know Daegen... I haven't known that woman since she became a monarch," Viggo replied. And with that, any further attempt at conversation ended and a dark aura fell upon the caravan of warriors.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Even though Skal'nas knew the deficiencies of even the fastest communication systems in the galaxy, he was still impatient with it. It took days before a messenger could expect to have an audience with the subject and another few days before they came back. However, when the messenger came back, Skal'nas was glad to hear some good news when it came to the Queen of Shikaakwa. She had decided to accept the invitation though she apologized that she would not be able to meet him on time.

The fact that she agreed to meet him was gratuitous enough but he was a little disappointed he would have to wait three days more than he wished to see her in. _If ever there is a system of travel invented make such things as this move along faster, I think my heart'd stop right on the spot. And I think I'd die from convulsions if a more convenient way of communication is discovered than letters and audio recordings in little devices!_ Skal'nas thought with a disgusted sneer. "Maids, ready my bath!" Skal'nas ordered.

Thinking about these things stressed him and he relaxed through bathing, an activity that normally served just to keep him from stinking of piss and rotten flesh. However, in his case, bathing was so frequent and so often that it often outlived that purpose. It became something with which he could actually experience blistering in his skin. Hyperventilation as a result of overheating was sometimes, though not absolutely so, a danger considering his partly cold-blood metabolism.

But today, he wanted to run the risk of hyperventilation in case he didn't get a chance to heat up like that for a long while. It wasn't uncommon, once business started, for Skal'nas to go for days without bathing and reeking of the according odors. Even the exotic, amphibian-based perfumes served only to mask the smell though they themselves were atrocious to a human nose. But then, a human's five senses were always much more acute than the Rakatans.

Even before the rightful enslavement of many of most of their kind, humans had always been more capable of color vision, smell, and hearing than Rakatan were. Of course they had their prices for this as well: they had little if any night vision and no ability to detect an enemy from miles away unaided. They also had no ability to simply get over the death of those around them, always lighting up a big show every time one of their own died when a Rakatan was not grieved for but simply, coldly, saluted. That was all anyone who had done anything worthy of recognition needed and deserved yet humans gave more than was needed to even their dullest members.

_ Dullards are hailed just as greatly as their philosophers and yet they say they detest stupidity even amongst their own. They say they cherish wisdom, yet they help the idiots of their society live long and prosper. Humans have to be the most illogical of all the species we have encountered, so far_ Skal'nas thought as he got into his bath. Even defective members had a chance in human societies when a Rakatan defective would have been long discarded.

And such was the ferocity and passion behind this discardment that genetic uniformity amongst Rakata was soon achieved. Not only was it achieved but it was provided on so massive a scale, it would be difficult for even a Rakata to find a fellow specimen with even a slightly different DNA strand. Granted, there were drawbacks with that setup but the drawbacks were few and far between in comparison to the benefits that the Infinite Empire had reaped in the process. The weakling Kwa were no match for the might of the Rakata when this power of genetic uniformity was unlocked.

Nor were the species of over five-hundred systems in the entirety of the galaxy, for that matter. Skal'nas, above all others, ruled it with an iron hand and he wondered: was he the perfection of what had begun with the genetic uniformity of all Rakatan citizens? Could he be the prophesied Emperor who would bring the full rebirth of the galaxy under the Rakatan image? Was he destined to wield the Star Forge for either enlightenment of the dull or destruction of the defiant?

He didn't know and the anxiety that plunged its ugly blade into his heart, twisted and notched it with a pain beyond anything else that Skal'nas had ever known even while in poverty as a child. The days of torture and beating by guards who arrested him in thievery dulled under this great mental pain. He needed to know the answers to the questions he was asking before someone rose up to challenge him and take his place as ruler of the Infinite Empire. Before someone else proved to be that prophesied messiah who would liberate the galaxy of filth and make permanent the Rakatan way of life.

**When Daegen finally arrived** to the Queen's Palace, he had to admit that he hadn't expected to be thrown into the dungeon, arms chained and stretched as far as they could go, first and foremost. _Either Hadiya really hates Je'daii or this is just her way of greeting handsome human men like me_ Daegen thought quietly, trying to humor himself. "The Queen will be along with you shortly, if she doesn't decide to send one of her handmaidens instead," a guard told him. "Great, like I got a damned choice either way," Daegen retorted thoughtlessly.

"You got spirit for one of the Je'daii but we'll soon be given permission to amend that right out of you," the guard promised. "Yeah, if I don't kill you with that knife and my feet first," Daegen warned. "Nice one and I cut off your manhood sack before you were even close," the guard snapped, laughing after he finished that sentiment. You have no idea what you're up against, are you? Daegen asked himself silently.

"Stay here, the ladyship might like to meet with you before anyone else does," the guard told him. Um, hello moron, I don't really have a choice but to do just that Daegen said quietly. It was then that Daegen was actually left alone, the bridge leading to his platform folding into the other side. Now, between him and freedom, was a gap that was several hundred feet deep by nearly five hundred feet wide in every angle.

The bridge was on that could slide in several segments and fold into the wall in front of him. That meant that the Queen could let him starve and no one could ever reach him with food. _Okay, first step towards escape: kill that imbecilic guard who thought I wasn't serious. Second step towards escape: play the Queen's game until she drops her guard._

_ Master Quan-Jang is going to need her to be as distracted as possible in order to get into her fortress and rescue me_ Daegen thought to himself. He knew he wouldn't be powerful enough to escape on his own, Quan-Jang had his sword in his possession for starters. For another problem, several of these guards looked like they could counter or beat his martial arts skills. Then there's the Force: whenever Daegen used powers other than Force Valor or Battlemind, he became exhausted.

This was especially when he used such powers as Lightning, Choke, and other such dark-natured powers. However, Quan-Jang didn't have the problem of being exhausted due to his years of experience with using Force powers and taking down men like these in his youth. Combining his skills with Quan-Jang, something they both hated since they were soloists, was the only way out. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait until Quan-Jang actually hauled his ass here and saved Daegen from Hadiya's grasp.

**Absorbing Daegen's sword into** his being, Quan-Jang continued to travel on foot to where he heard Queen Hadiya's castle lied for several days on end. Finally, nearly exhausted he sat down under a nearby tree only to be greeted by a rider who was on his way to the Queen's hometown. "If you're thinking about actually going into her castle to rescue someone, you'll need to forget it. No one has ever escaped from her prisons before and lived to tell the tale," he warned.

"Well, I'm a Je'daii so I'm different," Quan-Jang assured him. "Suit yourself, hop aboard but I promise you the Queen won't take too kindly to Je'daii poking their noses in her castle," the rider said. "She's got my apprentice captured in her prison, she brought my entry to her realm upon herself," Quan-Jang replied. "Very well, very well," the rider said before gesturing for Quan-Jang to hop aboard.

**"He threatened to use naught** but his feet and your knife to kill you?" Queen Hadiya asked. "Yes and of course, I scoffed at the threat and countered with a good one of my own," her Captain answered. "I think I need to be the first woman he meets, might be wise for me to see if he delivers on this threat," she stated. "You mean to tell me you're going to have me goad him into trying to kill me?" the Captain asked.

"Have a problem with that?" she replied. Pausing, he bit his tongue down real hard and only shook his head as a response. "Good then let's go see him again, shall we?" she inquired. _A Je'daii Journeyer capable of killing my strongest guard even with his arms chained? Now that would be a sight to see indeed_ she thought to herself quietly.

"Mistress?" asked the familiar voice of her handmaiden. "Make sure arrangements are ready: if Daegen kills the Captain, bring him to my chambers and entitle him to all my privileges. If he fails, give him only bread to eat and water to drink for six months," Hadiya ordered. "Yes Mistress," the maiden replied.

_ That's a good girl_ Hadiya said silently. And indeed her handmaiden was such a good girl, it was such a shame that her usefulness was already reaching its end. Soon, she would have to remove her in favor of a new handmaiden to attend the daily duties demanded by a Queen. But perhaps, this time, she wouldn't ask for a handmaiden: perhaps, Daegen could become her body-servant instead.

**"Guess who's back, you** little scumbag?" asked the familiar voice of the guard who brought him here. "You aren't exactly a basket of fruit yourself, if you catch my drift," Daegen answered with a smile. "Nice attitude, how about we change that?" the guard inquired. Reaching for the the groin portion of his pants, the guard ripped the cloth off and proceed to point the knife at that area.

"How about we remove the bag on this and call it even?" he mocked. Daegen chuckled slightly, tilting his head to the right so as to throw the guard off his vigil. It worked and just before the cut could be made, Daegen caught the knife with his knee. After that, he kicked the guard with his feet though he made sure to use the Force to push the knife into the air with his knees.

Pushing the guard with both feet to his chest, Daegen grabbed his chains in such a manner as to support his weight for a few seconds. Then he timed it so that he could place the bottom of his foot on the pommel of the knife and apply speed to its flight. So powerful was the momentum of the knife's flight that it proved capable of plunging itself into the skin of the guard's throat, slicing the jugular. It took only seconds for his victim to choke to death on his own blood and he fell off the bridge and into the pit.

"Oh hey your Majesty, if you were watching that then I want you to know that that was my first time actually doing that. I've just done it against training dummies before today," Daegen said, snappily. _Hope that gets her attention and thus, to better living circumstances despite being her hostage_ Daegen thought. Then he noticed that his manhood was hanging out and he shook his head, disappointed that even with the Force, he couldn't do something about that.

However, he didn't fail to notice the women in the chamber making that same observation and he had to admit that it could be useful in his escape. After all, no escape trick has worked on a man-loving woman better than seducing her then dumping her at the last moment. Or so Daegen had been told since he had never actually performed that before he came to Shikaakwa. His greatest hope though was that he only had to do it to Queen Hadiya if he had to do it, at all.

**Hadiya watched everything and** had to admit that she was surprised that Daegen was actually able to succeed in killing the Captain with only his legs. She also had to admit that his hanging manhood was definitely a sight to behold whenever he wasn't conducting his killing move. I'll need a new Captain of the Guard but I hate to say that it won't be Daegen. Much as I'd love to add him to my army, I don't think he'd join Hadiya thought grimly.

"Milady, shall we move him to the guest suite and get him some new clothes?" her maiden asked. "Yes, have the guards unchain him and get him bathed. Also, inform him that I want him shaved and his hair trimmed before he sees me. In return, he'll be oiled and cleaned as needed to restore a healthy appearance," Hadiya answered.

"Yes milady, I'll have the arrangements made immediately! I look forward to helping such fine-looking specimen get to be looking nice and sexy!" the maiden exclaimed. "Patience my sweet, patience!" Hadiya retorted immediately. Both of them giggled as women would at the thought of entertaining a man such as Daegen Lok.

**Daegen was surprised by** the fact that it was only a short matter of time before someone decided to do something about what he did to the guard. "Milady wishes you to be oiled, bathed, shaved, and your hair trimmed. After that, she wishes to have an audience with you and will provide you with fresh clothes," another guard stated as he undid Daegen's chains. "Okay so I can just walk butt-naked to the bath?" Daegen snapped.

"Well, around these women, I wouldn't recommend disposing of your pants just yet but considering how terribly damaged it is then you might as well," the guard admitted. Daegen shrugged and decided to dispose of the now-useless pants, exposing his skin to the cold prison air. However, it wasn't long before he was in a steaming hot bath house with many women waiting for him. Immediately, one began to work on trimming his hair and shaving his face while another began washing his body.

Another woman began scrubbing his groin, including the pubic hair and he requested that he be allowed to keep his mustache and goatee though sideburns and the stubble could go. Finally, another woman oiled his body from head to toe, even covering the armpits, and applying colognes to him. The woman who had washed his body earlier brought a white robe with golden rims and some sandals. Meanwhile, the woman who had shaved him rubbed the entire length of his body with a towel at least until he was decently dried.

By the time he was out, his hair barely reached past the tips of his ears (it was twice as long before), the sideburns were removed up to the topline of the ears, and he looked like another man. That was, except for his distinct mustache and goatee which would be Quan-Jang's way of recognizing him. This was an insurance policy that Quan-Jang might be able to rescue Daegen from his captor even now. _Let's just hope we can find a way of this rock once he's performed the deed of getting me the hell out of her_e Daegen thought quietly.

"You're looking charming, Mr. Daegen Lok. The Queen will be most pleased to see you as you are," one of the maidens (the groin-washer as he called her) stated. "Thanks, I think I'll look forward to meeting her as well," he replied as he strapped on the sandals and walked out of the bath house. "Greetings Master Je'daii, I look forward to having you as my guest in my own personal fortress on Shikaakwa," said a new voice.

Following the source to see a female Twi'lek in monarch apparel, Daegen deduced that the woman was Hadiya. "I'm not a Je'daii Master yet, I'm only Journeyer," Daegen replied. "Ah yes, I keep forgetting that about you: I am usually very avid about my info when it comes to you," she said. "Why?" he asked.  
"Ever since I first heard the rumors of it, I had to know whether or not you can see things before they happen," she answered. "It is true but I have no control over when I see these visions and when I don't. Otherwise, I wouldn't mind taking a look into the future of all my friends and family as well as all my enemies," he admitted. It wasn't the most truthful statement he had ever made but indeed, he would love to know the future of his friends and family if he could.

He could really have cared less about his enemies since they were eventually doomed to fail and die anyway, usually at least. But with Hadiya it was different: he sensed that not only would she fail and die, he also sensed that he himself would be laying the killing blow when the time came. _How is that possible?_ he asked himself quietly. He gave no visible discomfort when he admitted his talent to Hadiya nor any about what he had already foreseen between the two of them.

"No control, eh? Such a shame that the current of your so-called Force can allow you to command powers that transcend my ability of performance yet doesn't let you command that one. How amusing for a layman woman like me," Hadiya stated. "But how can you control that which is written only by what you do now and what has been done in the past?

"This is why the power of premonition is so uncontrollable: because every choice we make now produces a unique consequence. You chose to take me captive and here I am in your Palace, as a consequence I then killed one of your guards and was cleaned up from my trip here. If you choose to let me go now, I can attempt to lighten the consequences the Je'daii would have you endure. But if you choose to hold on to me then I'm afraid I couldn't defend you even if I wanted to," he countered.

"Then how is it possible for you to obtain the visions that you have had and as such, obtain victory in your missions?" she inquired. "They are but brief flashes of a preventable possibility in my mind, my actions then dictate whether or not they come to pass. If a madman is coming at me with a blade, for instance, there is the possibility that he could kill or injure me. However, the actions I take when I foresee his intent make sure that he is unable to fulfill that intent," he explained.

"So everything is a matter of possibilities and versions of events that may or may not occur with you," she said. It wasn't a question but Daegen chose to answer it in one way that a question could be answered. "The gift I have comes with burdens that few can bear to even imagine having on their conscience. It is no wonder that it has been reserved only for those who manage to sharpen their mental edges enough to deal with the consequences of every foreseeable choice they make," he said.

"So tell me, what would happen if I had you make love to me tonight?" she asked, teasing him. A brief flash of the consequences came across Daegen's mind and he had to admit that the first bit looked pleasant. However, the bits that concerned his beloved Rose, including her reaction to his confession of having done it, was not very pleasant. But he found solace in knowing that the consequences of his confession to Rose were far less than no words being said.

Besides that, he needed a good distraction that would buy Quan-Jang even more time to arrive to the castle and prepare his rescue operation. "I don't know, visions are spontaneous and come of their own free will. Besides, this ability has usually been a battle instinct more than a predictor of bed life outcomes," he said. It was another half-truth in the long list of half-truths that he would have to make: everything he had said except for his lack of knowledge had been true that time.

"Then why don't you come to my bed and find out?" she suggested before pulling him along on the silken strap at his waist. "I'm your hostage, do I really have much choice?" he asked rhetorically.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Barely arriving at the Palace, Quan-Jang had to admit that he was surprised that it wasn't bigger than he imagined it being. It wasn't that he wanted it bigger, it's just that he figured Hadiya for someone that would go for all the glamour she could get. _Guess that's one more place where the Je'daii are going to have to fix their records on the people in the Tython system_ he thought grimly. It was a disappointment to him for the reason that he was the head of the Anil Kesh's Information Department.

As such, it looked bad on him whenever one of his detectives or inspectors failed to bring him correct and accurate information on the individuals living on Tython at any one time. Shrugging, he searched for a way in and found it in a most convenient fashion: guards marching through the front door. Sneaking around them, Quan-Jang launched for the opening and took the opportunity while the taking was still good. _Now to find Daegen and get him out of here... there's no telling what the Queen will do when she finds me here_ Quan-Jang thought quietly.

However, he was shocked to see Daegen with his hair trimmed, most of his beard shaved, and his Je'daii clothes replaced by fancy bathrobes. _What the blazes is he doing? Why is he associating himself with Queen Hadiya when he should be looking for a way to escape?_ he asked mentally. But then it occurred to him: Daegen was distracting her from noticing his entrance into her palace.

He was stalling her so that Quan-Jang could get past the castle defenses undetected and rescue him from the outside. _Clever boy, dangerous move you're making considering your engagement to Rose but clever_ Quan-Jang thought but didn't say. Making sure to dodge guards when he could and kill those that he didn't evade, he crept and crawled his way under the nose of the palace defenses. Finally, he entered the Main Chambers and was only detected by a few maids who he seduced to silence with the threat of killing them too if they said anything.

It was a bluff but a very good one since they walked off without a word to the guards that were near their chambers. Finally, he arrived just in time to see the Queen about to make love to Daegen, who undoubtedly sensed Quan-Jang's approach by now and was likely attempting to distract her. Delving into his telekinetic skills, Quan-Jang passed Daegen's sword back to him and the boy replied with a mouthed "thank you" before putting the sword aside to prepare for his escape. "Daegen, why don't you show me the strength of the thrust of a Je'daii's manhood into my flower?" Hadiya asked.

"Cause it's already time for me to go and I haven't even dropped a pump chump of my seed, Majesty," he answered. Then he threw her off him and withdrew the blade of his sword from its scabbard at which point, Quan-Jang leapt from the shadows to accompany him. "Sorry milady but I'm going to be needing my apprentice back before the Council decides to expel me," Quan-Jang said. Daegen grabbed the robe he had been given and used the Force to put it on before running with his master out and over the window that served as part of their escape route.

Levitating themselves over the length of the Queen's capital, they managed to land themselves just outside of her gates and make a mad dash for the forest where they would lose any pursuers. From there, their strategy was simply to find their way back to the shuttle that was awaiting them several hundred kilometers away from their current position. _This is going to be excruciating: now that I'm free, I'm gonna have to hear Quan-Jang complain about being lost. Forests have never failed to stump his navigational skills, many times over_ Daegen thought to himself worriedly.

**"How dare you, Daegen** Lok! How dare you use me to help yourself escape! You and your precious order will pay dearly for what you have done today!" Hadiya vowed aloud. "Milady, with due respect, you took your own feelings too far and allowed him to control them," her maiden said.

Deep down, she knew she was right but Queen Hadiya couldn't allow her honor to be so heavily insulted without having the man who insulted her pay the price. First, she vowed to pay a visit to the Baron and then to the Rakatan Predor Skal'nas. Perhaps the latter would help her avenge her insult at the hands of Daegen Lok and restore her honor as a result. "Prepare a carriage for my visitation of the Baron of Clan Ryo: he was the last one to speak with the Je'daii," she ordered.

"Yes milday," the maiden replied and the order was relayed to her guards who prepared a carriage and an escort for her trip to the Baron. He will pay and then the Je'daii will follow in his place. _The path of vengenace, so I'm told, is destructive and pricy but I will traverse it even if it kills me_ the Queen vowed to herself silently. Her lust for Daegen would not go unsatisfied unless she was meant to die by his hand.

**Arden Lyn's reflection on** what she knew of her ancestor's story, and her telling it to Cassandra, caused quite a stir on board the ship they used for travel. In fact, so much so that they were asked to either stop the story or get off the ship at the next stop that the ship made. It seemed that talk of the days of the Je'daii upset the people who worshipped the present-day Jedi Order. _Why should it?_

_ The Order was never as clean cut and goodie two-shoes as it pretends to be. Why should the idea of a new Order be any different even with that boy Skywalker creating it? Guess I should expect the naive to be so defensive of what they love_ Arden thought to herself silently. Arriving at Ossus, several hours after being told to silence her story, Arden picked up Cassandra and carried out of the ship before debating where to bunker down for the night.

Though Cassandra piggybacked on Arden's shoulders, it didn't take a genius to know she was soon becoming tired from the long trip. "You're sleepier than anyone I've ever known but I guess that's to be expected. Sleep is more entertaining than being awake for trips like this when I can't even occupy you with your favorite stories," Arden stated, thinking aloud. "Mommy, I'm also hungry," Cassandra retorted.

"Ah yes, we need to get you some fuel for that incredible brain of yours," Arden replied with a giggle. "Yeah and make it the most sugary, sweet-tasting stuff in the galaxy or make it the biggest slabs of steak you can find here!" Cassandra joked. Arden laughed, loving her daughter's parody on her own appetite but she had to admit she herself was getting hungry for that kind of food. It was funny to think about considering that had been one of her biggest cravings while pregnant with her daughter.

Compelled by her daughter's gluttonous greed as well as her own desires, Arden purchases four slabs of Tauntaun steak with a big garden salad for them both to share. Then they purchased the room they would be staying at until they could secure a more permanent home and gorged themselves. By the time mother and daughter had finished with the food of their indulgence, Cassandra had eaten the greater portion of the salad in addition to her two steaks while Arden had mellowed out a little. "I have never seen a four-year-old eat as much as you have in my life!" Arden exclaimed happily.

"But mama, you have me on a diet of nutrient sticks and Jawa juice for two months, how could I help myself with something this good?" Cassandra asked. "Has it really been two months since the last time we had anything this good?" Arden inquired. When Cassandra nodded yes, Arden rolled her eyes and shook her head in surprise. "Well when we finally find a place on this planet to call our own, I promise we won't be eating many more nutrient sticks and drinking much more Jawa juice.

"I've come to hate both items anyway," Arden said with a wink to her daughter. "Oh hey mommy, we're not on the transport. You can continue telling me the story!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Oh yes but first you brush your teeth, little miss," Arden countered.

"Seriously? All right," Cassandra grumbled. "And do a good job too or I'll whip your butt good, little miss," Arden said, smiling as she watched her daughter go to the bathroom. Arden waited for her daughter to complete the nightly ritual of brushing her teeth and walk over to the bed. Then she sat on her mother's lap to hear her ask where she had left off in the story of Daegen Lok.

"Queen Hadiya just vowed vengeance against Daegen and the Je'daii and is going to have an audience with the Baron of Clan Ryo," Cassandra said. "Oh yes, always my favorite part of the story," Arden replied. "Why?" Cassandra asked. "You'll find out, real soon," Arden answered assuringly.

**The Baron was most** surprised to see a non-military party arriving from Queen Hadiya's fortress but he was not entirely disappointed. In fact, if anything, he was a little amused that she would come after the Je'daii had left his fortress and gone back to Tython or so he thought had happened. "Queen Hadiya, it is a most unexpected pleasure to have you here," the Baron told her. However, he didn't mean it: he loathed Hadiya and what she did to Shikaakwa with a fiery passion inside.

"Dispence with the formalities Baron, you made a truce with the Je'daii before I captured Daegen Lok only to lose him to his Master, didn't you?" Hadiya asked. The Baron had not expected her to be so direct that he forgot to offer refreshments for her to use for recovery from the journey. Nonetheless, even if he had, she looked like she could really have cared less if she had traveled from the other side of the galaxy to see him. "Yes, I did make a pact with the Je'daii and it was a pact meant to ensure that you did not grow in strength beyond your ability to control," the Baron admitted.

"So you are still one of the traditionalist scumbags who fail to see that what I am doing is for the benefit of Shikaakwa and all the Tython system, eh? Very well, answer me this question: what have the Je'daii ever done for you besides win your admiration to encourage your alliance?" she demanded.

The Baron had to admit that he was stuck at a loss for words since what she said was indeed true. The Je'daii had done almost nothing for him other than win his admiration of their power and their ability to protect the entirety of the Tython system by themselves. And until Quan-Jang and his apprentice arrived, he had never even met a Je'daii for business or for pleasure. But he didn't let her have her victory in stumping him for words though he wouldn't be dishonest either.

"I'll admit that the Je'daii have never done much for me but I have never needed them to do much for me either. They do the difficult tasks that are required to keep this system safe so that I can do my job and do it well. That is all the reason I need to admire their strength and power besides the fact that their code of honor has always enthralled and fascinated me," the Baron said. There was no deception in that: every word was sincere as to be more powerful than any of the Queen's comebacks.

However, she seemed to have a different approach that she demonstrated by looking around to see the living conditions of his people and ask him to do the same. "Have the Je'daii done anything to improve their livlihood, have they done anything to keep them from starving? Or have you been the one who's made sure that as few people as possible died of starvation or poverty?" she taunted. "It is my job to protect my people anyway and as I told you, the Je'daii make that job easier than it could be.

"What reason do I need to admire them and their passionate work beyond that?" the Baron countered. "The Je'daii say, 'There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.' But they are ignorant of your lives, your struggles, and their superiority blinds them. They say, 'There is no fear; there is power.'  
"Yet in their power they are smug. And I will make them fear me. Before I die, I swear to make them know that there are those who do not tolerate their use of their power over the rest of us! And you, dear Baron, admire them because you fear their power, not because of their code!" she shouted.

"You wish to make them fear you yet they will not for the simple reason that they know that the price of your ambition is higher than any they pay to deny you that ambition. I think you wish to make them fear you so that you do not have to fear them. You wish to hide the rancid scent of your cowardice but you will tremble and fall before the might of the Je'daii before you die! I never joined you for that reason and if you're here to persuade me to renounce my ties to the Je'daii, I won't!" he said.

"I was hoping you'd say that so I could make you the very first victim of my next conquest. Shikaakwa will fall to me within a matter of days and now it is time to think about expanding beyond it," she told him. Before he could ask her what the blazes she was talking about, she produced a knife and plunged it into kidney area, sending him into shock almost instantly. "What have you done!?" shouted the Baron's firstborn son.

"What your father won't," Hadiya replied before throwing the same knife into the boy's throat. "None of you will be able to stop me now! Bow before me or the full might of my army destroys you! Kill me and they destroy you anyway," Hadiya replied.

The people knew better than to rebel against her when she had them set to lose either way and bowed before her. _Good, now to set my sights on destroying the Je'daii and have control of the entire Tython system. But first, I think Predor Skal'nas is owed a visit_ she thought to herself silently. "Guards, prepare my ship to meet the Predor Skal'nas of the Rakatan Empire at the coordinates he provided me," she ordered.

Some of the people gasped at the mention of the Predor since they had heard about the things the Rakatan Empire did to those it conquered but Hadiya paid no heed. She only wanted to know if Skal'nas could help her in her path to vengeance or if he too was an enemy to crush. Power would be hers without regard to the cost to life and limb on her part or the part of any of her servants. And Daegen Lok would be made to bow before her and serve her for the rest of his days before she died.

**"Glad to be out of** that hellhole!" Daegen shouted after they boarded the ship that would take them back to Tython. "So am I apprentice, so am I. But that detour did present its advantages: you have only a couple weeks of time left before you're promoted to Je'daii Ranger. When we arrive, we'll be two days short of that mark so I suggest you rest and brush up while you can," Quan-Jang said.

"Yes Master, I shall indeed clean up and rest while waiting for the inevitable promotion," Daegen replied. "Are you excited, apprentice?" Quan-Jang asked. "To be finally out from under you? Absolutely!" Daegen teased.

Quan laughed and admitted that he could be a handful even to his own students sometimes. "But I've learned more about people from being with you than I ever did before. Wherever you go from the promotion, Daegen, always know that you have an amazing gift you shouldn't waste," he added. "And what is that?" Daegen asked.

"You have the gift of a leader, the qualities of charisma, courage, and strategy come to you naturally even more than it does to the Council. Ingenuity is your specialty and intuition is a miraculous talent of yours, never waste any part of your gift for any reason," Quan answered. The words cut deep into Daegen's soul since he had never heard such things from Quan before. He had heard compliments about his strategy before and had even heard insulting comments about what he did wrong.

But to be told that he had the natural abilities of a great leader from the man who trained and raised him was more than Daegen had ever imagined. And with the victory of both escaping Queen Hadiya and hearing that, an equally powerful emptiness came over Daegen. For the first time in his life, he sincerely wanted to not leave his Master's side, to not be conducting his journeys alone. Rose and Quan-Jang were one of only five people who had gained Daegen's trust, respect, and even love.

To think that he would forever be bereft of the life he had with Quan-Jang unless the Council said otherwise was hardly something Daegen was prepared for. Indeed, Quan-Jang had taught him the skills that he'd need to be function independently in every aspect of his life and even a little more. It just didn't feel right that he was soon to close the only chapter of his life that he had known so far._ And to think that the Council would order this of me..._ Daegen thought, the thought trailing off to be lost.

When they arrived in the depths of space, Daegen almost considered voicing his concerns but decided against it. He figured that if Quan-Jang was just as concerned with it as he was, he would bring up the issue himself. Besides, the Je'daii were not supposed to worry about the sort of attachments that Daegen was concerned with except for when it benefited the Je'daii or even the Force. It certainly did explain why he was allowed to have his interest for Rose, the woman he looked forward to seeing.

And after what happened with Queen Hadiya, who wouldn't have been eager to see their future wives again? Sighing heavily in disappointment at having come so close to having an affair, he really couldn't say for certain whether or not he should tell her about it. Should he include it in his final report in which case she'd know anyway or should he tell her off the record? "Something wrong, Daegen?" Quan asked.

"Just the fact that I nearly made love to the Queen just to distract her long enough for you to arrive. I guess my love for Rose is powerful, otherwise I wouldn't mind this so much," Daegen admitted. "Despite what the Order will tell you, love can be great thing for a warrior to have in their life. You will learn someday that your love for Rose makes you stronger than us all, not weaker," Quan said.

"But what about the dangers that the Je'daii preach will happen if we fall in love?" Daegen asked. "Those dangers come not from love but from lust for the subject of your feelings. True, undying love such as you feel for Rose allows one to gain greater power but lust weakens you. Lust eats at your sanity, eats your strength and deteriorates your ability to do what is right.

"Someday, you will understand the difference between the strength of love and the weakness brought by lust," Quan answered. In that moment, Daegen received the vision of his blade being the one to end Hadiya's life again and it bothered him. Was this when he would understand what Quan meant about the difference between the strength of love and the weakness of lust? Would this be the final trial before he became a true warrior of the Je'daii warrior or would he transcend even that?

Unknowns always bothered him and the Je'daii code of conduct did nothing to help him calm from the fact that he couldn't know this for certain. At times, he wished he didn't have the gift of premonition or his love for Rose. He knew his life would not be as unique as it was without either of those things but even so, he felt lonely because of those things. There were times when he felt like this life was not worth living for the simple reason that he was the only man who lived it.

He even went as far as to wish that the village of his birth had never been attacked so he could live a more peaceful life. But he mentally slapped himself in the face and told himself that the life he lived was the one he lived because he could deal with the burdens of it. He just didn't know for certain when he would be able to use the strength that he had for overcoming the burdens of his present life. But then, yet again, perhaps the Force would find him an opportunity to do so when the time was right.

"How do you know so much about the differences between love and lust?" Daegen asked. Quan-Jang wheeled back around to look at him and hesitated before speaking but when he did, it cleared up any doubts Daegen had about his wisdom. "Because I was once married and had two children, one of whom became a victim of lust and the other a murder victim. My wife's suicide afterward is the reason why I was holed up in my labs and experiments until I found you," he said.

"And when you found me, what made you change?" Daegen inquired. "I was raising a child, how could be holed up when your life could be on the line?" Quan replied, ending the conversation.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Arriving at Tatooine, the requested rendezvous for Predor Skal'nas' negotiations of an alliance with the armies of Shikaakwa, was hardly anything besides discreet for Hadiya. After eliminating Baron Ryo for all his people to see Hadiya didn't want any more attention called to her just yet. The publicity she would get if she made news her intent to ally with the Infinite Empire she'd never know quiet again. Nonetheless, when she arrived at the rendezvous, she was initially surprised to be greeted by Skal'nas' Force Hound Trill before being taken to Skal'nas himself.

"Why you insist on having your Force Hound manhandle me, I'll never know," she stated when she finally had a chance to introduce herself. "It's a safety precaution, whispers of conspiracy against me have been on the rise lately," the Predor replied. "On second thought, now I know: you want to make sure I don't have anything that could kill you, if I'm not mistaken?" she asked.

He nodded and apologized if Trill was rough in her thorough yet somewhat forceful frisk of the Queen. "It wasn't too bad though I did have to wonder if she was indeed being too rough," Hadiya admitted. "Excellent and now that that formality is dispensed with, to business. You have expressed a disgruntled viewpoint against this Je'daii Order that you fight, please explain more about them," he said.

"The Je'daii are already a fairly old establishment of philosophy, technological advancement, and other such important civil services. Their secret to their so-called wisdom lies in their ability to wield a power that they have named 'the Force', giving it a coin shape with just as many sides. You see, the aim of the Order is to remain balanced and focus, never straying to far too one side. And in return, they believe that this power they use give them godlike powers over the rest of the system.

"My intent is to prove that while they indeed have an amazing gift, it gives them no jurisdiction to control the rest of us who have done well without them for years already," she explained. "You say their power has bolstered their claim to control the masses of Tython. What if I told you that the same power that gives them that jurisdiction is the same power most of the Infinite Empire has at its disposal? The Force is the fuel of our technology and its more destructive powers are ours to command," he replied.

Hadiya was stunned beyond words for many moments, unbelieving that the very same power that the Je'daii used in their attempts to control her people was also in the hands of the Rakata. But, with a smile, she was back with what she thought was a vengeance and she asked him for one thing. "Prove it," she said. Skal'nas chuckled, a reaction that surprised her, and snapped his fingers to call for a brave volunteer amongst his slaves in the appeasement of the Queen's wish.

After the volunteered arrived, a human male who looked so old as to look as though he should've dropped dead before today, Skal'nas began his demonstration. Positioning his hand in a clenched fist that was risen with arm bent, Skal'nas grabbed the old man's neck without touching it. At that point, he proceeded to strangulate the man as though he had put a rope noose around his neck. Hadiya watched, delighted yet scared at the same time, was he twisted and bent the old man's neck until she heard it snap and break before the might of the applied invisible pressure.

As he fell with a hard thud into the sand below his feet, Hadiya knew just by looking at the arching of his back that he was dead. _Interesting, most interesting_ she thought quietly. "The same power that allows me to do that is the same power the Je'daii use for their own feats," Skal'nas said. "You sound like you have heard of the Je'daii before I met up with you today," she observed aloud.

"Rumors and gossip brought wind of a planet of Force-sensitive beings that wielded great power though none produced a name. When I sent my summons, I was not only looking for someone who could potentially destroy these Force-sensitives but would also know what they called themselves. I had to confirm for myself, from someone who lived in their system, if they existed and what they called themselves if they did. You have served that purpose well and I am grateful to say that I have met you, your Majesty," Skal'nas confessed.

"Thank you, Master Predor and now I'd like to be discussing the terms of the alliance. Specifically, I'd like to establish a truce where you do not harm the Tython system in exchange for something you want," she insisted. "Of course and since that was a term I had wished you'd utter, I'll name mine: you must destroy this world of Je'daii. I will give you whatever supplies will help you muster an army great enough to do that but that will be the extent of my aid except for one item," he replied.

Before Hadiya could ask what item that would be, Skal'nas rose up his first two fingers and waved them for a slave to come forth with what he wanted to give her. "When the time comes and you launch your attack against the Je'daii, I want you to have this sword. Within it is the power of the Spirit of Destruction, the greatest servant of dark-Force known to the Je'daii and us as Bogan," he stated. Hadiya took the sheathed sword in one hand and examined it after Skal'nas let his hand off it, observed details that made it more effective in combat.

The hilt was abnormal (about three feet long) considering that the blade was only approximately four and a half feet by the look of it. Unsheathing the sword, she was initially puzzled when a pale red-pink glowed simmered on the blade and then disappeared. However, this puzzlement was overwhelmed by the power she felt coursing through her veins as she held it at the ready for combat. "What is it about this sword that makes me feel so strong, as though I could destroy the Je'daii by myself?" she asked.

"It gives the power to wield the Bogan to those who would normally not be Force-sensitive. Combined with the Ring of Bogan that my subordinate Predor gave to his Force Hound, anyone who wields that sword is said to be invincible," Skal'nas told her. "Then the Je'daii will rightly pray that this sword and the ring remain separated for all time," Hadiya replied with a smile. "We Rakata already feared what would happen if that were the case and took according precautions," he admitted.

She understood why: anyone who could wield that much power would be a threat to even the Rakata Infinite Empire and not to be trifled with. The Ring remained with Xesh and the sword was now in Hadiya's possession where it would likely remain several hundred miles away from the Ring. _Its power will be better used with me than it would be with the Empire anyhow_ she thought quietly. "I'm a telepath, meaning I can read your thoughts without you knowing; yes the sword will be more useful with you than here but be careful not to think that around Tul'kar.

"He is also a telepath and he doesn't take as kindly to the thought of a Rakatan proving more useful in your hands than in his, to use an example," he warned. "Thank you for the notification, my apologies," she replied. "If you have nothing further to discuss with me then I think our discussions are done for now, at least," he stated. "Indeed, thank you very much and it was a pleasure to work with you," she said, nodding.

With the sheathed sword in hand, she had to admit that she was rather excited to begin her assault upon the Je'daii Order right at their home base. "Oh and just one more thing," Skal'nas shouted. Hadiya turned around, listening to whatever it was that he had to say whether it'd range from loving her suit to something interesting. "Does the Black Firestone ring a bell?" he asked.

"Yes, it's supposed to be a powerful artifact hidden in the depths of the Je'daii Order's Anil Kesh or Temple of Balance," she answered. "If you feel the need to take trophies when you win in combat against the Je'daii, take that. You'll find out why I suggest that when you emerge victorious," he explained. "Thank you," Hadiya replied and that was all she said as she marched on back to her ship and home from there.

**Daegen was bittersweet about** returning to Tython: on the one hand, he was glad that he had a chance to see his beloved Rose again. But on the other hand, he knew that the Je'daii Council would soon be separating him from the only father figure he had ever had in his life. "Daegen, go to your fiance. You will need a night with her to recover from the trauma of what happened back at Shikaakwa," Quan-Jang said upon their arrival.

"And what about you?" Daegen asked. "I'll be there for your induction ceremony into the ranks of the Je'daii Rangers. The Council has even asked me to take part in some of the ritualistic formalities that go along with receiving the rank," Quan-Jang answered. "Then it's settled: I'll go back home and make sweet love to my fiance," Daegen said with a smile.

Quan-Jang chuckled at that remark and retorted that he had better hope for a good time or else the induction would be boring. Daegen guffawed at that remark before making his way back to his house, a small one-floor complex that could easily support Daegen, Rose, and two children or guests. _How long has it been since the last time I actually saw her?_ Daegen thought to himself silently. He shook his head, uncaring of that and shouted his proclamation of having returned home.

At first, nothing happened and he began to worry that she was not home at this time. However, he felt a slap and then a grabbing sensation on his buttocks that he knew only to belong to her. "Hey handsome, where have you been all my life?" she asked teasingly. "Shikaakwa and wondering when the hell I'd get to love you senseless again," he answered in the same tone she used.

"Some wine before you do that?" she inquired. "Please," he replied, nodding. When she walked around to the front of him, he snatched a quick kiss on her cheek which made her giggle. "So what took you long enough as to break your promise that you'd be back in less than four months?" she asked.

"The Queen was interested in my ability to see things before they happened and wanted to know her future as though I was some fortune teller. Apparently, she also lusted after me when I arrived but rest assured that she didn't get anything out of that," he explained. "What did she think she'd know by using your gift of premonition?" she inquired. "Eternity, she wanted to know if her conquest would make her immortal," he admitted.

It was a good summary of what she had wanted out of him though it didn't cover every detail of his mission to Shikaakwa, which included his seduction of Hadiya that blinded her to Quan-Jang. Just thinking about how he had to pretend to like her made him want to vomit. His spine tingled at the notion of lying in bed with someone other than Rose, a deep fear of Hadiya's vengeance being part of it. Does her lust for me extend greatly enough to desire my death should she be unable to have me?

_Where does her desire for power, her crave of the flesh, and her joy for bloodshed end? Will it ever end so long as she is alive?_ he asked himself silently. Such was the nature of the Chaos described by the Je'daii that he wondered if she was going to be its agent in this time? Would she be the one to bring terrible destruction to Tython or would someone else rise after her death that was worse?

"So she's one of those rulers, eh? The ones that want an eternal reign even when they know, at least a little, that they can't get it?" Rose asked rhetorically. "For a woman, you ask too many questions," Daegen joked. "For a man, you ask too few," she retorted.

"Good point but the few that I do ask are powerful ones that even Quan-Jang hasn't answered. Like the question of who I am, where I came from, why I'm a Je'daii, things like that," he countered. "So does that mean that the questions I ask don't have any significance?" she asked. "No, not entirely: it just means you're not as picky about the ones you ask.

"As such, you're a little more courageous than most women I've had the fortune of meeting," he answered. "Astute as always, Daegen. It's a good thing I'm getting married to a Je'daii rather than a man like my father, who wouldn't tolerate these questions for anything in the universe," she stated. "Observing people who do that is such a sad thing to do," he agreed.

"The focus on the few and far between that are like you, chat with them, and value your thoughts in their company. It makes life all the better for the both of us," she said. "But how does one begin to find such a person as myself?" he asked. "Look within yourself and ask yourself the question of what you see.

"Then radiate those insights outward and those who share your insights, at least remotely, will be compelled to you. Isn't that what Quan-Jang has said you should be doing?" she replied. "He's spoken with you about me, before?" he inquired. "Yes and though he has every bit of faith that you have what it takes to be a Ranger, he's not sure if you do," she confessed.

_Does he mean that I lack confidence in myself? Wonder where he got that notion_ Daegen thought to himself. "What do you mean?" he asked aloud, wanting to confirm this thought. "He said that though you have the power to lead the Rangers, you don't have the pride to take the chance," she said.

That statement confirmed his line of thought and he had to wonder what had Quan-Jang and Rose so certain of that. "Daegen, we know your heart better than you know it yourself. You think that your traumatizing past makes you unfit to join the ranks of the Rangers. The Council even makes it clear that your past makes liable to holding a councilship position.

"But let me tell you something that Quan-Jang wanted me to say to you when the time came. Your past, your love for me, and all that you have accomplished since enduring your trauma at the hands of the Rakata all make you stronger than the other Je'daii and not weaker. They will one day give you the power to look beyond the limits of the Je'daii Code and do what needs to be done to save us. My prayer is that I can help you understand that and help you accept that reality," Rose told him.

"That's why I love you, Rose: you try your best to help me overcome the problems that make me unique from other Je'daii even if in the end, you couldn't. I hope I never lose you for any reason; I'd die before I saw you walk out on me or be killed by my enemies," he told her. "Then come and make love to me before I lose my desire, please?" she begged, grabbing his groin briefly.

"Babe, with pleasure!" he exclaimed as he briefly swept his hand across the center of her posterior, encouraging a giggle to emit from her throat. As she wrapped her arms around him and slowly pulled him down to their bed in a fashion where he was on top, he telekinetically stripped her nude. But as he did that, she unclipped his belt and his pants slipped off before he took off his shirt as well. The night of lovemaking that followed was one for both to remember.

**As Quan-Jang observed the** small dots of light that was emitted by the torches of the people outside Anil Kesh, he was troubled. Ever since he first met Daegen on that world, whose name escaped his memory, Quan-Jang had cared for the young man as much as he would his own son. Now, he was going to have to watch Daegen leave and live a life almost completely devoid of Quan-Jang. How did the scientist handle that, a factor of his existence that was so ironically illogical as to make his head spin?

Ironic because he thought that caring for Daegen would be a quick thing, illogical because the Council asked him to watch over Daegen yet now were demanding they separate. _What do I do now that I don't need to worry about caring for Daegen? Do I go back to holing up in my lab, conducting experiments in the name of the Je'daii or do I continue keeping my eye on Daegen? Just what the kriffin hell do I do?_ Quan-Jang asked himself silently.

"What's wrong, Quan-Jang?" asked the familiar voice of Shae Koda. "It's just... Daegen is about to become a Ranger and he'll most likely receive his first mission within a month or so. From there, chances are I may yet be here when he gets himself killed in combat. Do I go back to my lab experiments or do I keep an eye on the child I raised from three years of age for twenty years?" he said.

"Do not worry for Daegen Lok, too much: if Rose is the kind of woman I hear she is, she'll keep him from losing too much confidence in himself and well out of harm's way," Shae told him. "You really think so?" Quan asked her. "Hey, her father was one of the finest non Force-sensitive warriors to ever exist in Tython: she's tough as nails for a woman," Shae answered with a wink. "You have a very good point but I wonder if that will be enough when you consider his... issues," Quan replied.

"Ah yes, the trauma of what happened to him when he was a baby combined with the fact that he has the ability of premonition. Those factors will hinder him on any mission, regardless of how much they hinder him during that mission. My biggest fear is what will happen if it dispels Balance in him and tips him over to the darkness within us all," she explained. Quan-Jang nodded his agreement, that concern having been one that chafed him for at least ten years or so.

Powerful in battle as Daegen proved to be, and gentle as he was to Rose, there was still the possibility that his inner balance could tip over at any time. If it tipped over in favor of Ashla, there was still the chance that he could be brought back without much conflict. But it was tipped over in favor of Bogan... he didn't want to think about Daegen being exiled to either moon rotating around Tython. He had seen Daegen unbalanced (and sensed it during their separations) and it was not a pretty sight.

Whenever Daegen gave himself into his inner darkness, it seemed to almost transform him into a demonic creature depleted of all ability to care about any form of life except his own. He only wanted wanton death and destruction to surround him and it was what he usually got. But when he tipped over to the Light, he was so protective of Life that even his inner demon was under threat from it. With those extremes, Quan-Jang couldn't bear to think of his foster son being banished by the will of the Council.

However, there was one time when Daegen was able to combine both extremes into an entity so powerful that it couldn't be stopped by anything. Once, long before Daegen became a Journeyer, there was an underground monster that fed off the power of the Je'daii. However, its favorite treat was those who were Ashla extremists and radiated with Light-Side energy. The beast was defeated when Daegen used his inner darkness as a camouflage and the Light as a heat wave to burn the creature.

He even channeled the power of the Light through his sword and filled half the tunnels that the beast had dug across the entirety of the planet, making sure it was reduced to ash in seconds. Relying on the strength of his inner darkness, Daegen survived by carving his way out of the crumbling tunnel. However, it had come at the price of being in a coma for two years and it was during that time that Rose's test of faithfulness was not only taken but also passed since she visited him every day. She made sure he was being provided proper food and even kissed him whenever she was about to leave.

Though Daegen believed that he had recovered because of his quick regeneration, Quan-Jang was certain that that had happened because of the strength of Daegen's love for Rose and vice versa. Only that, combined with the omnipotent will of the Force, could have counted as a reason for him to finally come to. _How else, even with his healing abilities, could he have recovered anywhere near as quickly as he did when the healers anticipated a longer time still?_ Quan asked silently. "Quan, you spacing out again?" Shae asked.

"Oh yes, sorry. I was just thinking about Daegen again, about how he'll make for a good Ranger," Quan answered. It was partly true and it seemed as though Shae saw that since she admitted that his thoughts of Daegen were true but the part about how he'd be a good Ranger wasn't. "I was just recalling when he was in the coma as well as my other sightings of his inner darkness and light.

"Either power is dangerous but if combined... I think Daegen is the only one who actually has the capacity to bear such a weight," Quan admitted. "Not even the Council would have the power to bear such a weight with their combined mental strength. Could it be that Daegen is the strongest of us all in the Force as well as in his sword skills?" Shae inquired.

"I'd be more surprised if he wasn't, that kind of power is not given to a weakling nor is it given easily to even the strongest of us. If he has it then it is because he is strong enough to bear it, even with some help, and still live a life worth living," he confessed. "We should be careful about how we speak about Daegen's power and where we do it. The Council has eyes in many places and they haven't exactly been fond of Daegen's insights for as long as we've both known him," she warned.

"Of course, they might be persuaded to accept our comments as signs of conspiracy against their will. They're desperate to try to maintain their perceptions of the Balance of the Force, Daegen's power defying them at almost every turn," he agreed. "It's been good to see you again, you are a good friend Quan-Jang. My regards to Daegen whenever you see him again, I will be out on a mission when he's inducted," she said, ending their conversation on that note, both Je'daii respectfully bowing.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"On this day, Daegen Lok has successfully completed the Trials of a Je'daii Journeyer and is now ready to become a Je'daii Ranger. He will service the Tython system as is deemed best by the Je'daii Council until such time as he is considered ready to become a Master," declared the Council. With formalities completed, Daegen prepared for the news as to his first assignment as a Je'daii Ranger in service to the Order. "We have nothing for you at this time but if anything does come up, we shall let you know," the Council told him.

_Great and I don't even get to use the benefits of my rank just yet_ Daegen thought quietly. "Do not be so disappointed Daegen, it took me five months to even get my first mission as a Ranger. The Council was slow as a slug even in my day and by the way, Shae Koda sends her regards to you," Quan-Jang said. "Your ability to transition to different subjects in a matter of seconds has always amazed me," Daegen replied.

"Hey, it's how I've kept you mentally on your toes for most of your life," Quan-Jang countered with a smile. "True but it still really bugs the hell out of me when you do that," Daegen told him. "Meh, can't really do anything about that now that you've been inducted, can I?" Quan asked. Daegen shook his head no and he had to admit that he was glad that was the case.

"There is still the matter of Queen Hadiya and her army on Shikaakwa to take care of. How does the Council intend to handle the situation with her gathering strength?" he asked. "I don't know Daegen, the most the Council has done is give her a slap on the wrist as far as that's concerned. However, I bet you know Hadiya won't take too kindly to slaps on the wrist after what you did to her on Shikaakwa," Quan answered.

"You're just lucky Rose wasn't here, I don't want her to know about that unless it becomes a necessity for her to," Daegen said. "Wise but you and I both know that you will have to tell her at some point," Quan warned. "Yes but not now, not when I need her," Daegen said. "Very well," Quan said.

"At any rate, I think Hadiya will try and make a move against us again. I've been sensing strong tremors in the Dark Side lately and some of them have revolved around her. Actually, I've even been able to make out visions of her chatting with the Rakata Empire's leader," Daegen replied. "How can that be?" Quan asked.

"He probably gave her something that would give her power to challenge us. Power that could potentially be turned around to destroy the Infinite Empire as well," Daegen answered. "Like the Sword of the Spirit of Destruction, for instance?" Quan inquired. "You know about the Sword?

"I thought it was just an old legend used by the Council to scare Younglings," Daegen admitted. "No, the Sword is much more than that: it's a Rakatan weapon that emboldens any normal person with not only a connection to the Force but a connection to all of its Dark Side energies. Combined with the Ring of Bogan, a person wielding that sword would become a force of nature, the force of destruction! If Hadiya has the Sword, it means that the Rakata recovered it during one of their excavations and decided to use it as a bargaining tool for Hadiya's alliance with them," Quan told him.

"And now that she has it, it could mean that she is emboldened enough as to challenge the Je'daii right at our doorstep," Daegen added. Quan nodded and suggested that Daegen gather every shred of Ranger power that he could find. "Gathering the Rangers means gathering the most quantitatively powerful unit in the entirety of the Je'daii Order. There are more Rangers in our ranks than there are Padawans, Journeyers, Initiates, and Masters combined," Quan stated.

"Good idea, I'll see what I can do about getting as many Rangers as I can. We'll use the stealth protocol and approach Hadiya's armies (when she attacks) from the western end of Anil Kesh. If all goes well, she won't know what hit her especially if we timed our attack just right," Daegen agreed. "If they attack soon enough, we could time it with the Migrations," Quan suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing! The Horranth herds that cut across the plain from the east always gave us pest problems with their feces, assuming they actually ate anything. If we were close enough to the yearly Migrations, and stalled her long enough, they would attack her soldiers. Not only that but even if the herd wasn't wiped out, they would be significantly reduced as would the army.

"We'll be even more blessed if the pestilent herds are wiped out by the army and the army itself is so significantly damaged as to make my arrival the coup de grace," Daegen said. "No, the Horranths wouldn't do that much damage but if combined with the flight of the Hook hawks..." Quan began. "Now that would truly drive them crazy: so far as I gathered, Queen Hadiya doesn't know a thing about Tython flora which would give us the advantage if we timed her attack and their arrivals just right. After both migrations came, my Rangers would finish her off, if combined with the main force!" Daegen said.

"But the timing would have to be really spot-on for both to do their damage to her armies. If we miss it by even a day then even the power of one migration wouldn't be enough to stop her," Quan said. "In that case, why don't you get down to studying the astrological patterns and let me know what you come up with while I search for the Rangers since I'm not on orders from the Council," Daegen replied. "Take this: it's a forged memo from the Council, requesting all Rangers to come to arms on Tython," Quan offered.

"And why would you forge a memo from the Council?" Daegen asked. "On their own, the official prints never get around fast enough and sometimes, these forgeries come in really handy. Plus I figured that with Hadiya's ambition, a slap on the wrist would only aggravate her desire to come here. So in the event that negotiations with her failed, which they did, I forged the notice that the Council wouldn't have printed which would be a request to be on military standby.

"When they notice that Hadiya is moving against us, they'll take necessary precautions and I can just tell them I already sent you to go gather the Rangers in advance. A half-truth for a false Queen, you know? Anyway, another benefit of it is that that's one less matter for the Council to worry about if it did come down to an evacuation and any relief counts," Quan answered. "You always were the one to think outside the box, Quan.

"You should have been put on the Council," Daegen said. "Nah, too formal and regal for the likes of me. Besides, half the Council has made it clear that they hate my guts because of my ability to deduce likely outcomes rather than ask the Force for help," Quan said. "Didn't you always say that the Force will not do for us what we will not do for ourselves?" Daegen asked.

"Unless there was a good reason like using telekinesis and other such related or unrelated spells, yes I always said that," Quan replied. "Excellent work, should I get going soon? I don't know about you but if I have to stand around and hear my deeds being talked about, I'm going to have a case of the shits, I hate that kinda talk so much," Daegen said. "Go ahead and slip out, I'll cover your tracks if anyone sees you about to leave," Quan snapped with a smile.

Daegen slipped out into the night and decided to go back home and begin packing his supplies for what would be undoubtedly a long trip. Rose already knew of his intentions to leave as soon as he could so when she saw him packing up, she didn't make petty demands and start arguing. Instead, she just simply admitted her discomfort for him going into these types of situation and let it be. "I'll be back as soon as I possibly can, I promise," Daegen said, kissing her lips after he spoke.

"You better if you want to see the baby," Rose said. Daegen turned his face so that he was directly looking at her and let his surprise show as he attempted to ask what she meant. "Found out last week that I'm with your child, I'm so nervous yet so excited!" she exclaimed. "That's great news!" he shouted.

Then he lunged for her and heaved her into the air, holding onto her tight as he did so and enjoying the sound of her enthused scream. "Be gentle with me, Daegen! You'll never know what you might be doing to the child when you aren't gentle!" she begged teasingly. "Oh of course, sorry little one!" he replied.

She giggled and smoothly changed the subject to the question of when he'd be leaving. "I think I'll head out at first light and see how many I can gather. Rumor has it that there's a total of about fifty-five and half thousand Rangers in our Order. That leaves five hundred Historians as well as forty-five thousand other members who fill in the rest of the Ranks," he said.

"Does Quan have a reliable source of information to be gathering evidence as to the Queen moving against us?" she asked. "Probably the latest reports coming from the Nox system, it looks like they're supporting Hadiya's uprising and giving it a fourth of the momentum it's growing with. Two days ago, we issued them their warning and it'll be another three days before we get a response," he replied. "And if they say that they won't stop helping her?" she inquired.

"I'd hate to think about what'd happen to the people if they refused. Many of the dromes that were caught being sent contained people, armed and unarmed people alike, within them," he explained. And indeed, he did hate thinking about what would happen if they refused: Quan would release the power of the Black Firestone and destroy them in an instant. But it wasn't without its risks: to wield the power of the stone safely was to be in perfect Balance between the Light and Dark.

To stray too much towards one or another would mean the instant shatter of one's mind as well as the melting of their face until their deformities left them unrecognizable. The stone's powers would also leave that same person paralyzed from the waist down for life, an agonizing existence for them. However, to this day, Quan had used the stone only three times and each had been successful as well as safe on his part. _Let's hope these Nox people know what's good for them and stand down before he has to use it on them_ he thought quietly.

"Enough talk of business, I feel like another round of loving now that I know that one successfully planted a child in you," he demanded aloud with a smile. "Oh please do, I await plantation of thy seed into my being! Your baby could use a playmate, you know," she teased him. It was another night of loving that they would would treasure for all their days alive.

**"Mommy, what's loving?"** Cassandra asked. "You'll find out when you're a little older and more mature, I promise," Arden Lyn answered. "But why don't you tell me now? I'll probably be more than mature enough to get it before I'm a teenager anyway," Cassandra begged.

"All you are is a little genius, you have about the same maturity development as the rest of your peers though. It's not an insult, it's not a way for me to patronize, it just is," Arden explained. "All right, all right, do you want me to get my teeth brush?" Cassandra asked. "Interesting transition, gee, let me think: yes!" Arden joked with a giggle.

Cassandra marched off to brush her teeth while Arden looked off to the distance beyond the window of her temporary apartment in Ossus. Kadann had used some of his funding to cover her and Cassandra for a whole year while Arden got a job and created additional funding for food and clothes. Deciding to dial the frequency for information on Ossus, she immediately asked for martial arts schools on the planet. She was shocked to be informed that there were no martial arts schools and as such, she would have no competitors if she were to start one.

"Who is someone I can ask for funding if I wanted to start a school?" Arden asked. "We have a few governors whose kids are fat and lazy. They'd need a martial arts school to even keep up their diets without killing themselves," the informant answered. "So can I get a list of names, specifically the top ten wealthiest governors and officials on Ossus?" Arden inquired.

"Give me your datapad's reception code and I'll be able to send you the names you want," the informant said. Arden delivered the code and the informant sent her a list within seconds, a list she knew she would be able to use for her funding. "Thank you, I'll look into who would be the most interested from the top of the list, tomorrow," she said when it was done. "It's been a pleasure helping you out, ma'am, good luck with getting a martial arts school started," the informant said with a smile.

"Thank you," Arden said before disconnecting with the woman. Arden had finished her communication just in time to see Cassandra come out of the bathroom. "Mom, the water's clean but the toilet smells like ass and I can't see why," the little girl said. Arden laughed, surprised at her daughter's language but promised she'd have someone look at it in the morning.

Good nose, Cassandra, I think you got your grandfather's keen senses. I only have keen sight and hearing but that's about it Arden thought to herself. "Tuck into bed, Cassandra. I'll join you in a little bit darling," she said aloud.

"Yes mommy, good night," Cassandra replied. Arden bade her good night and kissed her forehead before throwing the blankets over her. Then she walked to the balcony outside and peered out into the nightlights of Ossus for the first time since her training. It was a beautiful view that reminded her much of what it had been when she came to the Temple before the First Schism. Only, there were more lights and they were more beautiful than what she had seen; it was strong enough to help her think more.

**Queen Hadiya's armies were** nearly finished mobilizing into the ships that she had built almost from the start of her conquest. Now they were complete and the Nine Houses of Shikaakwa had to submit to her will if they wanted to survive. Though she suspected that they were already plotting her downfall, she could hardly have cared less. Even with all their plotting and scheming, they would never have had the capacity to fight her when her army was now a million strong and they had fifty troops.

Hadiya smiled at the sight before her and she admitted that though it would be a while before they destroyed the Je'daii, she was confident that it would be easy to do. Even Volnos Ryo of the Clan Ryo was powerless to stop her with all his ability to persuade. "Listen Hadiya, the price for fighting the Je'daii will be too high for even you to pay with all your strength and might," Volnos said. "Return to the heavyweight rings, Volnos: it's where you belong or did I forget that I killed your brother?" she asked.

Her advisors laughed, knowing that she asked that with intent to mock Volnos and the incompetence of his ways. "Doesn't matter what I did to reap money for the family, it matters what you're doing to satisfy your own indulgences! A true crime lord never reaps more pleasure than they can pay for," he told her. "Then be glad I am future Empress of the galaxy and not some pathetic crime lord, get out of my sight before I ordered my soldiers to shoot you down like your father," she snapped.

The veins of Volnos' brow popped out in anger but that was all he did before he marched out, flexing his muscles. Then Hadiya focused her attention back on the preparations for her expedition to Tython, either she would claim the Je'daii as trophies or they would claim her dead body. So long as a Je'daii lived, there would be no middle ground nor compromise of any kind between them. She would be the one that the initiates would whisper ghost stories of if she died and enslaved if she lived.

Laughing, she couldn't believe that she was finally on her way to destroy the people that she had idolized as a child only to be abandoned by them in her moment of need. The Rakatans had provided her with all the powers of darkness tied to the sword of the spirit of destruction. Examining it, she was surprised to see that it remained sharpened enough to cut through an anvil even after months of no use. Plenty sharp to cut down Je'daii scum with when she was finally on the plains of Tython, doing battle with them on their home ground.

**"You have given Hadiya** the sword of our people's most powerful deity?! How dare you give her that artifact!" Tul'kar shouted. "I knew you wouldn't take kindly to her having it which is why I waited until after she left to inform you, so you wouldn't kill her yourself," Skal'nas replied. "Damned right I would have killed her if I had seen her walking off with that sword!" Tul'kar exclaimed.

"Why because your ancestry makes you feel entitled to have the sword when it is time for you to become the grandest Predor of all the Infinite Empire?" Skal'nas asked. "My ancestry does make me entitled to have it when I am unanswerable to even you!" Tul'kar answered. "Then challenge me now and see if I can compensate you for your ancestral loss," Skal'nas requested. Tul'kar looked like he was going to make a formal challenge but he looked around before he did, observing no one present.

Then he backed down from what he was meaning to say and Skal'nas smiled. "Clever man, a challenge is meaningless without a witness present. You're not a coward or an idiot but you're not very brave or bright either. However, if your hesitation has shown me anything it's that you have the power to choose between fear of being insignificant or fear of appearing brainless before the Empire.

"Don't you understand? You rose to power almost around the same time I did because we're very much alike. Without our greatest strength, which is our imagination, we'd be no better than the poor dullards we rule. Think about that the next time you decide you want to get combative with me," he added.

"How about a duel of our Force Hounds, settle the score that way?" Tul'kar asked, just as Skal'nas was about to march away. "There we go about not being so bright but not being an idiot either. Even that challenge wouldn't hold water if you asked about a witness to your proclamation," Skal'nas said. "You're using that rule to slip by because you're a coward!" Tul'kar hissed.

"No, I use the rule because it suits my powers of mind over matter. It gets you in a riot and one day, you'll go so far as to actually fight me. Then I would destroy you and that would be the end of that since they'd take my word over yours or Xesh's. I didn't get to where I am by brute strength alone, like you did," Skal'nas replied. _It will be most delightful to see who takes his place when he finally does decide to seal his fate in a foolish act of self-righteousnes_s he thought to himself quietly.

"If she fails, who goes to retrieve the sword?" Tul'kar inquired. "You will, it's your ancestral sword," Skal'nas retorted. "Excellent, I think I'll take Xesh and a bodyguard escort when the report of the Queen's failure arrives as it inevitably will," Tul'kar stated. Skal'nas chuckled and told him that there was always the chance of success even with the odds against her.

"The future does work in mysterious ways: not long ago, it wasn't certain if we would even take Tatooine under our grasp. When we finally did, it was a month of celebration that sure was worth it. Would you not agree?" Tul'kar asked. "Indeed it was and when we destroy Tython, as we eventually will, it will be worth a year of celebration on Lehon," Skal'nas answered.

"But what if, against all the odds, the Je'daii Order does succeed somehow?" Tul'kar asked. "Then we do what we can to insure that they don't regain any of their strength. If they succeed even against that, the Empire is through but at least it will go down in flames as it was meant to be. Better for a glorious superpower like this to burn out in an instant than to fade with the turning of the years," Skal'nas answered.

"You sure did know how to put words together in ways even I can't understand," Tul'kar joked. "Tul'kar, you are far from the epitome of Rakatan intelligence as far as I'm concerned," Skal'nas retorted. "True but that's hardly common knowledge now is it?" Tul'kar asked. "Good point," Skal'nas replied.

Then, just like that, Skal'nas marched out and left Tul'kar hanging before he could speak anymore. It was indeed fun to plot the downfall of your most powerful enemies and then watch it all come to play by itself. Indeed, he did need to dirty his hands with the blood of his enemies but it was all a matter of how much that accounted to. A combatant who could keep his hands clean and still fight was the most powerful one of all.

Chuckling, the reminder of that old saying brought back distant memories of his childhood including how he defeated his foes. How he had touched all their buttons and readied himself for their natural reaction to that, the reactions being the very thing that undid their existences. He remembered the body bags he had filled up and he hoped the same would be said of the Je'daii Order, this time. They were, after all, a threat that were not controlled by the Empire nor as solvable as one that was.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Quan had to admit that sneaking out a forged letter with Daegen was the most difficult part. But once he managed to do it, he wiped his hands clean of any sin as a result of the affair. It was the least he could do to entertain the notion that Daegen was playing the part of the hero and saving all Tython. Now, all he needed to do was reacquire the attention lost to that and channel it back into dealing with the Nox crisis that was on his hands.

For the second time in a row, he was writing a formal letter on behalf of the Council that ordered the people to stand down. Already, in his heart, Quan-Jang knew that they would refuse to follow the orders of the Je'daii Council; Hadiya had aroused them beyond that reasonable request. Jealousy, resentment, and self-disgrace guided their every move and a desire to redeem themselves was promised in return for service. It was something that Quan-Jang could not deny was powerful even amongst the common rabble of the galaxy who were perhaps the greatest stock of people there was.

Who better to sway to your cause than a crowd of thousands (if not millions) who all had not much to lose, were all resentful of the Je'daii, and all admired Hadiya's bravado? This was a question Quan-Jang raised to the Council, only to hear dead silence from the men and women in its body. However, they later told him to make sure that he was prepared to use the Black Firestone once more in the event that they should fail to heed the Council's warnings enough times. Sadly, "enough times" was defined as only two and Quan-Jang felt like he was writing a death-sentence to these people.

The moment they told him to go to hell again only for him to report it to the Council again was the moment he knew was going to seal their fate. _Come on people, the least you can do is call it rain when you're pissing on me_ Quan told himself silently. Returning from another day of cataloguing history scrolls, shelving old books, and other such activities, Quan-Jang received the reply. Opening up the scroll, it was exactly as he had expected: they told him to go to hell again.

Sighing, he knew now that he had no choice but to show this to the Council and await their verdict as to what was to be done now. It was just his hope that he was not asked to use the stone again and sweep Nox's cities clean off the face of the galaxy with its power. "Counselors, I have their response: they have refused to cooperate and stand down," he said, right after arriving to their chamber. A long pause ensued as the Council members just looked at each other and mentally discussed what to do next.

Then on behalf of the rest, the head of the Council spoke and her words were precisely what Quan-Jang expected. "Go to Anil Kesh and draw on the power of the Black Firestone, destroying them in the process. They cannot be lead to believe that all they'll get from us is a slap on the wrist, that we follow through with our promises. Go and make sure that our promise is delivered to them in the form of the Firestone's black comet!" she ordered.

"With due respect sir, do we really need the power of the Firestone in order to teach them an example?" Quan asked. "Nothing else will see to the end of their supplies and their ability to meet Hadiya's demand for weaponry," the Counselor said. "But what if she's counting on that? What if she's counting us destroying them with the stone to make a martyr out of them?" Quan asked.

"Regardless, they should have known better than to follow her lead and defy us. They should have adhered to even our first warning, never mind our second," the Counselor answered. "Don't you guys get it? Hadiya's playing us for fools: she wants us to look like tyrants so that her cause seems more virtuous!" Quan exclaimed.

"That's a risk we'll all have to take," the Counselor told him. Quan thought carefully about what to say next, he knew that any word he said now would be ignored by the Council. "Very well, I'll use it but on two conditions," he said. The Council told him to name them and he thought carefully about how he would word it.

"First, I want it known that once the Firestone is used, it will never again be used for all time. Second, once it is used then I'd like a formal request to resign from the Je'daii Order. I will not be a part of any organization that reduces itself to the level of its enemies in order to win," Quan said. "Tell me, Quan-Jang: you have been loyal to the Je'daii Order for years, why stop now?" the Council asked.

"The whole basis for my departure is that Hadiya's cause is to prove that we Je'daii abuse our abilities with the Force. She wishes to call us out as tyrannical due to her jealousy for our power and by the Force, we are about to prove her right if we go through with this! Are we becoming the tyrants she accuses us of being or are we to be true Je'daii?" Quan-Jang demanded. "Quan-Jang, now is not the time for diplomacy: we have given them two chances and we never give more than that.

"Surely you must realize that we have thought about diplomatic courses before," the head of the Council began. "Yeah and you came with this because it gave you the best means to quickly obtain an excuse for preventable war! That's how you've operated for years!" Quan-Jang shouted. The Council went silent at that remark and some began to even ponder whether or not Quan-Jang was right.

But when one of them spoke again, it was one of Quan-Jang's old friends with whom he had gone separate ways after the older man obtain Council membership. "Quan-Jang, I have always admired your passion for the sciences and for diplomacy, of that make no mistake. And while I hope that you and I will be friends until we are both in the grave, but please understand this is a concern. Whether or not we approach this diplomatically, Hadiya will not let her ambition to destroy us be denied.

"Even if we proved her wrong and her allies abandoned her, she would not stop. The threat of death to her and her soldiers will not deter her, the promise of a thrashing doesn't scare her. Only the act of killing her will stop her from her ambition and her vow to defeat us all. Your passion has always been the subject of my admiration but in this instance, we cannot rely on it.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that I would love to have a peaceful conclusion to this conflict nonetheless, war is on the horizon and all we can do is postpone it. I'm sorry old friend but you may yet be forced to comply with our wish and use the Firestone's power again. Somehow, it always seems that you are the only one who can," he said. "Then if that is the will of the Council, it shall be done.

"Just allow me to drop by my room and pick up some flimiplast and a pen. In case I die this time around, I want to leave Daegen with a confession or two. I'd also like to request permission to leave my sword with him in the event that that is the case," Quan-Jang said. "Granted, Master Je'daii; may the Force be with you," the Council told him.

"And if there are no other matters to attend to, I think it's safe to call this meeting adjourned," Quan's friend suggested. All the heads of the Council nodded and the official meeting was adjourned by order of the head of the Council. Outside though, Quan was pulled over by his old friend and interrogated as to why he put in his requests. "Because the price of my ability to use the stone has always meant costing me someone's life, be it my children or my wife.

"They didn't just die of disease or of hunger: the stone claimed them through those means and I was both powerless and blind until the third time I used the stone. Ever since then, I've been reluctant to ever do it again but now... Now I think I'll offer my life so that it does not claim Daegen as it claimed my wife and two children before I met him," Quan answered. "I intend no disrespect or selfishness when I ask this but why do you care about that young boy, so much?" his friend asked.

Quan-Jang confessed that it wasn't inappropriate to ask that question of him, after all, he had come to care about Daegen more than he had anticipated when he took responsibility for him. But something within him-was it fatherly love for Daegen?-brought clarity to the answer he was to give. "Because I see much of what I once was and could have been in Daegen: I see that the trauma of having survived a Rakatan attack at as young an age as he did made him stronger than most of us. Though he himself doesn't believe this to be true, I have faith that he may yet prove to be our greatest hero.

"He did that for me in our time together, bringing me to the point where I now consider him a son and Rose a daughter-in-law," Quan replied. "And why do you have so much faith in him?" his friend inquired. "Because he still believes in the principles that our Order was founded upon, he still believes in seeing the good as well as the bad in every sentient being in the galaxy and measuring them equally. What greater reason do I need to believe in him than that?" Quan explained.

No more questions were channeled Quan-Jang's way though there were probably lots of questions left unanswered. It didn't matter to him anymore nor did it matter that very soon, he could possibly die in place of someone he deeply cared about. Just then, his first apprentice named Shae Koda appeared and she asked him where he was headed. "Quite possibly to my death, the Council has asked me to use the Black Firestone to destroy the people of the Nox system," Quan told her.

"What!? But don't they know that the stone is the reason all of your family is gone?" she asked. "They do, they just care more about making sure that the Nox people don't give their support to Hadiya anymore than they already have," he answered. "Hypocrites, all of them: we're taught to resist the temptation of such powerful items as that in favor of the common good!" she shouted.

"True but remember what I taught you: that sometimes, one must give into temptation in order to find the answer that is hidden with the beckoning of the tempter or temptress," Quan said. "That's one of the few mottos of yours I still haven't managed to place meaning on yet," Shae admitted. "Perhaps, that's because the time has not yet come for you to do so: even Daegen hasn't done it yet," he said. "So are you going to do as they ask and use it?" she asked.

He nodded and added that he was just going to get material to write a letter to Daegen with. A letter that Rose would, hopefully, hold on to until he got back and then have him read it. "Then in that case, may the Force be with you as you prepare yourself for the final price that may need payment. Knowing the nature of the stone, it isn't going to start demanding lightly now," she told him.

He bowed, thank her and then was finally allowed to have the honor of walking alone to ponder what he had to do. For years, he did what he could to make the galaxy as safer place, heeding the words of the Je'daii Council even as he became part of it. But now, he was being asked to use the weapon he was most reluctant to use and was always the most costly on him. Would he do it or would he hesitate at the moment of truth; that was the question he asked himself every day.

**"Let me ask you** this then, would you rather show up and be wrong about the threat of Hadiya arriving or would you rather stay here and be right about it if you were in my place? Remember that choosing the second means failing the Je'daii cause and disgracing yourself and your family. You don't wish to do that, don't you?" Daegen asked to the one Ranger that had refused to go with him so far. "I don't have much in the way of a family or even much pride to disgrace," the Ranger told him.

"Then treasure what you _do_ have and fight for that rather than ponder what you don't have or wish to have. Isn't that worth fighting for?" Daegen asked. "But is it worth killing for? Fighting for something doesn't always mean destroying everything in your path.

"It can be as simple as saying, 'no, you will not take what I love from me' or as intricate as a series of mass-riots throughout the entirety of a system," the Ranger, called Brutus, answered. "But in this instance, perhaps it is worth killing for. Once Hadiya is finished with your Tythan comrades, do you think she's going to overlook that people like yourself still exist?

"She intends to kill every single Je'daii she can find and make sure that our memory fades into oblivion in favor of her tyranny," Daegen told the Je'daii. "Perhaps, you're right but it will take more than the threat of a system-wide war to persuade me to join you. I made a solemn vow to only use my blade in the protection of those I love which means remaining here to do so," Brutus countered. "But what if you could better protect them by coming with me, would you?" Daegen asked.

"You forget that Hadiya is not the only peril that my planet faces. There are pirates, bandits, brigands, the scum of the universe like to come by and raid this place. If I simply waltz out for even a day-trip they will ruin everything I've strode to create. Besides, what use would I be to the Order at this point in my life?" Brutus answered.

"You are a great swordsman, one of the finest in the whole Order. Your skill would be more than rewarded if you offered it to helping the Order repel Hadiya," Daegen said. "Exactly why I left the Order: my skills were rewarded but I myself did not feel rewarded. I did not feel as though the Je'daii treated me any better than an expendable hitman and as such, I used my privileges to my advantage.

"When the Council assigned me my last mission, I had my servants declare me dead after being out for a month and all my assets equally willed to my three children. I vowed to start again with naught but my sword and the clothes on my back and look what I've done here," Brutus explained. "So I guess you won't be coming out of hiding now, you'll continue to deceive the Order?" Daegen asked. "I am sorry my dear boy but my time for fighting anything other than brigands has long past.

"As it is, I can barely keep my edge against those scumbags anyway," Brutus answered grimly. "Very well then, it was a pleasure to meet you and speak with you, Master Brutus," Daegen said. "Likewise, Quan-Jang always spoke very highly of you whenever we crossed paths as Rangers," Brutus replied. "You knew Quan-Jang?" Daegen inquired.

"Of course, we grew up together and even fought together for a time. When it turned out he would be a scientist and I would be a warrior, I was naturally disappointed but soon overlooked it. However, I can honestly say I understand why Quan-Jang always spoke as highly of you as he did," Brutus replied. "And why is that?" Daegen asked.

"Because you have the strength of a hero where the Council had only the strength and weight of their title. Where they were lacking, you are a beacon and a powerful one that may yet sway the minds of the Order in a new and brighter future. But do not lose faith nor lose sight of who you truly are or else you may never see that destiny," Brutus answered. _You too, eh?_ Daegen thought silently.

"Thank you sir," he said aloud. "My pleasure, dear lad. But do not be disappointed in your failure with me, you have a natural ability to persuade that may yet entice thousands others. Seek them out and you may yet have the army you need to save Tython from Hadiya's schemes," Brutus replied.

Daegen nodded and promised that he would do that as he couldn't get an army by giving up on the first try. "Clever boy, may the Force be with you on your travels," Brutus told him. "Likewise," Daegen replied. Then the younger Je'daii Ranger stepped out of the bar where he and the old man had been talking for five hours, the former attempting to persuade the latter to join him in fighting Hadiya.

**As Arden finished with** her daily chores at a restaurant known for obtaining planetary officials as its primary customers, she spied one of the young ones eyeing her, following her every movement. When it was time for the young man to collect on his payment for his food, she did the best she could to ignore his desires but when he reached out to grab her, she swatted his hand away. "How dare you cast me aside, do you know who I am?" he demanded, booze infecting his breath as he spoke. "The man who's going to pay up and go before I throw you out; I have a daughter, you moron!" she snapped.

"Nobody calls me moron and gets away with it missie, even if they do have a child at home!" he shouted. "Well I'm different," Arden replied. To prove it, she called upon the Force for the first time in a long while and threw him against the wall, crushing him after he made contact. "Now are you going to pay up and go or am I going to have to get nasty?" she asked.

"Here's the balance, just put me down," he answered when he wasn't gurgling from the surge of power she placed atop his lungs and neck. She let him go and took the balance from him, allowing him to limp and swerve his way out, his drunken stupor sated by his fright of her. "That took guts, little miss. No one's stood up to him in my restaurant and actually followed through on it like that," her boss said.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I just wanted to set an example that I wasn't going to be seeing anyone while my daughter still needs me," she told him. "Very admirable and very selfless, miss Lyn. There may yet be a place for you here on Ossus after all, just not here in this restaurant," he said. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I once caught you practicing martial arts out in the back during your break. Perhaps I could contact someone I know and see if she can oversee the expenses to build you a school to teach in. That was what you were saving up to do in case you failed to contact anyone, right?" he replied. "Would this person help?" she demanded.

"Of course, she's got a son who's so fat and lazy that anything that gets him moving is a miracle in its own right. I'll see about having her help you since you weren't able to get help from any of those snobs you spoke with before you came here," he replied. "Thank you so much, mister. I don't know how to repay you!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Now, now, you've already done more than enough to where I should be repaying you. This restaurant looks four times better than it did before you came, after all. It's the least that I can do to help you get started on your dream career. Just phase out when you're done and go home to your daughter while I settle things with my friend," he assured her.

She gladly did just that and thanked him for everything before running back home to get to her speeder and in turn, pick up Cassandra from her first real day of school. But during that time, she was surprised to see that she had been led astray from her thoughts about her ancestor, Daegen. She continued recalling the story in her head just as much as she continued telling it to Cassandra. _The story of our ancestors intrigues my little girl more than any kid I've met so far._

_I highly doubt I could get such attention out of even the children of the planetary officials here on Ossus_ Arden thought to herself silently. Running by her apartment and getting into her speeder, Arden was surprised at how quickly her speeder, which she bought from her waitress money, sped up. By the time Arden gained any real control over it, she had already covered four of the seven standard miles of the drive needed to be made in order to pick up Cassandra. "Mommy!" was the first thing Arden heard when Cassandra arrived.

"Oh how's my baby doing after her first day at school?" Arden asked right after embracing her daughter tightly. "Miss Lyn, may I speak with you?" interjected an elder man. "And you would be?" Arden asked. "I'm the dean of this school, employer of Cassandra's teachers, my name's Edward," the man answered.

"Call me Arden, 'Miss Lyn' sounds like I'm old. And I'd love to speak with you but as it is, I'm already running late for a couple appointments. Could you just call me on my comm frequency at your earliest convenience?" she said. "But Arden!" the man exclaimed.

"Not now, seriously! We are almost late for three appointments, including Cassandra's first dental checkup!" she snapped. Then they both plopped down into their speeder and took off before Edward could get another word out of her. "Mom, are we really running late for a couple appointments?" Cassandra asked after enough distance was established from the school.

"No, I just had a long day at work and didn't want to have the headache of hearing a principle talk about you in patronizing terms," Arden admitted. "But he wanted to talk about my school performance, he said I was excelling," Cassandra stated. "Really? In that case, I'll need to get with him and learn the details but for now, how about some more about Daegen Lok?" Arden offered.

"Oh yes please Mom, you left off at him persuading Rangers to join him and Quan-Jang about to use the Black Firestone!" Cassandra exclaimed. "I did? Well of course, you'd remember that better than I would... let's see, what happens next?" Arden teased.

It took a second for Arden to recollect but when she did, she continued the story as best she could without crashing them into another speeder. Difficult as it occasionally was, she pulled it off.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Making his peace with the demons of his past, Quan-Jang prepared himself to use the Black Firestone again and offer his own life as the final price for its power. _But Quan-Jang, I haven't even finished having fun with you!_ it begged. _I don't give a rat's ass if you're just beginning to have your fun, I'm offering the final price of my life in exchange for your power and that's that!_

_Now ready yourself to do my bidding, one last time before you go back to the Kaleth where you belong!_ Quan-Jang snapped, speaking to it telepathically. _That is no way to treat the only artifact that has been known to destroy entire cities while in the use of a Je'daii, so far. Just because I took your family away doesn't mean you need to get snippy_ it told him._ Just shut up and prepare to produce the comet_ Quan countered.

_Yes sir_ it told him. Meditating, Quan-Jang prepared himself by constantly reminding himself that he was in the center of the storm that was the clash of Light and Darkness. He would not step over the edge of the Abyss but he would not ascend to the Elysian state of being either. Instead, he would wield both powers in unison and represent Father Balance, the warden of the imprisoned Mother Chaos. "Father of the Balance, Daughter of the Light, Son of Darkness, I call upon your powers to summon forth the wrath of the Black Firestone.

"I offer my mortal life as the price to be paid for its black-grey comet to be summoned upon the people of Nox! Usher forth the wrath of the stone's power and lay ruin to their lands so that they may never again supply the Despot Queen Hadiya of Shikaakwa with military arms!" Quan-Jang called. Lifting his head to the sky so that he might see the Triam of Mortis for a final time, the Father looked down on him and accepted his offering, the Son vowing to take his soul to oblivion. However, the Daughter assured him that her brother's hand would be stayed on the account of Quan-Jang's soul.

"Bring the stone forth," Father commanded. The Son wrenched the stone from Quan-Jang's frail hands and the daughter saw to the beginning of his eternal rest, pulling his soul from his heart. Then, as Quan-Jang watched, his soul fluttered with Daughter to the netherworld where he'd stay forever. In the meantime, the Son summoned forth all the powers of destruction in the stone into his being.

Then from the flesh on his breast, the Son produced the very comet that Quan-Jang had asked to be summoned and cast it towards the Nox people. "It is done," said the Father. After that, he and his children returned to the immortal land of Mortis where by order of the Chronicler they made their home. In the meantime, Quan-Jang's lifeless body was gathered by those colleagues of his that stood at his side and taken to a place of cremation where it would be known that he would rest in peace.

But before they did so, they sensed the damaged of the comet, felt the screaming of women and children as they were obliterated by the fires ushered in by the comet. They watched through the vision granted by the Force as entire buildings were reduced to dust by the millions. Not even bones nor a shred of cloth remained of those caught right in the epicenter or on half the planet. Another fourth of the planet saw several buildings either partly destroyed or completely toppled.

If the people in that area were not dead, they were severely burned and their skin was stained grey with the ash of the destruction. An ash cloud hung over the entirety of the planet, sheltering the fact that all of the military dromes used in supporting Hadiya were vaporized and the people were hopeless. Such wanton death and destruction was dealt that day that the Je'daii Council members spent a month fasting and praying to the Triam of Mortis in repentance for their actions. But because the Triam had already seen to Quan-Jang's reward for his selflessness in life, they ignored the Council's pleas.

Nonetheless, they did leave signs as to how the Council could repay the blood on their hands in the form of overseeing Daegen's search for Rangers to join the Order in fighting the Queen. They helped by giving him the weight his words needed to persuade all but the few old and weak ones. Since they themselves were only within the dozen mark, Daegen was not too concerned. However, it was a good thing that he sent them when he did for Hadiya had already begun her march.

**"Upon our arrival, send** all legions forth to the Kaleth. Declare to the Je'daii that they will have to fight us there and meet their doom. When you arrive, do not stop the attack until the Temple has fallen and the Black Firestone is ours; slay them all!" Hadiya ordered. "And what of your old nemesis, Daegen Lok?" Volnos Ryo asked. Though reluctantly, he had joined the battle because the Queen had ordered him to and there was no way Volnos could sleaze or wrestle his way out of it.

"If he does not come crawling back to me the moment he sees that my armies will overwhelm his precious Order, I will break him!" she exclaimed. Volnos looked like he had hatched an idea out of that but the Queen didn't notice the way his eyebrows raised, thus missing the signs of his gears turning. "And just how do you intend to break him?" Volnos inquired. "By making him watch my armies march upon my Temple, persuading him to realize the futility of fighting for them!

"Then, when every last hope of his escape from my clutches has been dashed, I will have my way with him until I tire or wish Viggo to retake his place in my bed," she explained. Volnos paused before speaking, thinking about how he could formulate a response to this then smiled when he did. "You know Hadiya, there might be another, less direct and less sloppy way of persuading him to join us," he suggested. "And how do you propose to do that?" she asked.

"My brother Hawk quickly formed a close friendship with him when he came to visit my father's estate. Perhaps, I could set my brother with the errand of persuading Daegen to join you by making him realize the foolishness of fighting for the Je'daii. Of course, he would not be doing so by traumatizing in very much the fashion you intend to do if you get your hands on him," he answered. "Your brother Hawk is friends with Daegen, eh?" she asked rhetorically, the wheels of her mind turning at this.

"Very well, I grant you leave to find your brother and order him to persuade Daegen to join us without such an eye-opening example as I offer. I may even endorse Daegen to a place as General of my armies if you succeed in your task and reward you with the return of all your lands," she added. "Thank you excellency, my brother shall not fail you," Volnos replied with a bow. Then he marched out, enthusiastic and ecstatic about running the errand of finding his brother.

"Permission to speak, milady?" General Bakko interjected. "Granted," she answered. "I saw the way Volnos looked when you said you intended to break Daegen. And I noticed that perhaps, the underlying signs of treason are forming in his mind," he explained.

"And what reason do you think a political weakling like Volnos Ryo has to use Daegen to betray me?" she inquired suspiciously. "For one reason in particular: it is common knowledge that you lusted after Daegen Lok and his power of premonition. It is also common knowledge that that same lust fuels your vengeance against him. Imagine what a man like Volnos could do if he wanted to use that information to undo you from the inside out," Bakko explained.

"Are you suggesting that Volnos could actually be cunning enough to use my feelings for Daegen to plot my death?" she asked. "That is one possibility milady and why not consider it?" he replied. Hadiya thought about this carefully, knowing full well that Volnos' vengeance for the death of his father and older brother granted him cause to do such a thing to her even in his state of defeat. "Very well, send your spies to follow Hawk make sure he persuades Daegen to join us and that alone," she said.

"As my lady wishes. You will not regret such a move as what you have ordered me to make," he replied. _Or will I? Even the finest spies can fail before the most cunning of deceivers_ she thought quietly.

"You are dismissed for now, General. Help our forces continue our skirmishes against rogue Je'daii as well as their final march upon Tython itself," she ordered. "As you command," he said with a bow. When he was gone, Hadiya was glad to finally be alone again with naught but the sword that Skal'nas had given her hanging from her belt.

Lately, she had been turning to the spirit trapped within its very molecules for guidance as to what could be expected and its insights had been most useful. However, now that she concerned herself with the possibility of treason within her inner circle, it remained silent. Did the gods above plan for her to be murdered by a knife wielded within her own ranks or on the field of battle against Je'daii? Much as the blade continued to glow, its voice did not fill her head as she was used to it doing.

She wanted what it could offer as to information about her future but it seemed like only Daegen could do that. Always, her desire to know the future (as of recently) seemed to revolve around that boy amongst Je'daii men. No matter where she turned, phantoms of him filled her line of vision and she had to admit that she found it very discomforting. Even though she longed to be up and down his manhood shaft before she died, she was frightened by him as well.

_How is it possible that I could desire his naked body yet fear him as well?_ she asked. Did it have something to do with the way he mentally functioned? Could it be that she was afraid of his potential intellect and his potential for savagery in combat? Only wifeing him would solve the answers for certain but even knowing that, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

**Running as fast as** he could so that Bakko's spies would have difficulty keeping up with him, Volnos approached his brother's headquarters on the massive ship meant for nobes and knocked. When Hawk bade him to enter, he did so and was both direct and immediate in telling Hawk that he had a special mission. "Go find Daegen Lok and tell him that I would like him to infiltrate our ranks and kill Hadiya," he said. "You realize how dangerous that is, brother!?" Hawk demanded.

"Yes but think about the payoff: father's death will be atoned for and Hadiya's blind ambition will be halted by the only one who can get close enough to delivering a death blow to her. Will you or will you not go seek him out under the pretence of talking him into complete defection?" Volnos asked. Hawk thought about that for a moment and then smiled before vowing that he would go find his old friend under that disguise. "Then waste no time: get to a shuttle and get out of here while her Majesty will still let you," Volnos demanded.

Quickly Hawk began packing up clothes and supplies for at least a couple weeks before ordering for a shuttle to take him to Daegen's last known coordinates. Good luck brother, the future of the galaxy counts on the swiftness of both your ship and your feet. _Daegen will not stay in one place for very long and neither should you until you find him_ Volnos thought silently. "Is he gone?" asked a spy of Bakko to which Volnos nodded his answer.

**Riding on the victory of** having persuaded almost all the Rangers of the Je'daii Order to return home for a fight against Hadiya, Daegen was glad to see it was almost in time too. Hadiya was but a few hundred miles away from arriving and evacuations had already begun to take place. However, the efforts had not yet reached his dear Rose for which he guessed he was very glad. "Oh Daegen, I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't come back!" she exclaimed.

"I thought that too but I'm glad to see that my efforts haven't been in vain," he replied. Admittedly, the last four months had been exhausting and a great disturbance of the Force had even thrown him off-edge for a whole week. Wondering what it was, Daegen was surprised to see that Rose had a letter to give him from Quan-Jang himself. Opening it, the first thing he noticed was a greeting that Quan had never used before.

"_Dearest Daegen,_" it began. "_Ever since I found you on that steppe-dominated world where your parents had perished, I have come to realize something. That even though the Black Firestone had claimed my wife and children to satisfy its appetites, it gave you to me. After all, if it were not for the then-recent death of my family, I may never have taken you into my care._

"_It would have been such a shame to have not done that and training you to become the Je'daii that you are now has been the greatest pleasure, through all our ills, that of my life. If you are reading this, then it means I protected you from the Firestone by giving my own life instead. Use my sacrifice and my sword to the best advantage that I know you can, look within yourself, have faith in who you are, and you will become invincible against all your enemies. Do not let the agenda of the Council lead you astray for any reason and never lose faith in the Code._

"_Though you may think it a weakness, that faith has the power to command armies and subdue even the wildest of tempests if you use it for that purpose. There will be those on the Council who fear what you can do but do not let them beat you down. Let your conflict with them, instead, act as pavement for your path to the ultimate salvation you can find in the Force. Do what needs to be done, even if it isn't always what is right, and the Triam of Mortis shall reward you greatly; you will know the difference someday, I promise,_" it continued.

It closed off with, "_Sincerely, the man I hope you will call 'father' unto your dying hours: Quan-Jang._" At that moment, it was no wonder Daegen had felt the disturbance that set him off for a whole week: it was the death of the one man who had truly cared about him that he sensed. "What's wrong, my darling?" she asked.

"Quan-Jang is dead, he let the Black Firestone sacrifice his life-force in exchange for its power and he wrote this beforehand," he answered, handing the letter to her. Scanning it quick, Rose put it down on the table and extended her arms to embrace Daegen's head, clinging it to her breasts. "He said I will know when to do what is necessary and what is right. How will I know?" he asked.

"You already have a pretty good ability to understand right from wrong, right? Maybe there will come a time when you will have a similar understanding of necessity as you do to righteousness. Doing what is right and what is necessary, are not always the same and only you will determine the difference. That's just my guess as to what he meant about that," she answered.

"Your guesses have been spot-on far more times than I care to recollect off the top of my head. I have a feeling that this may yet be no exception to that," he admitted. She laughed, surprised that he found her philosophies so agreeable and kissed his burning forehead. "Should I get some provisions ready for the evacuation?" she asked. "Help me gather the essential provisions, you can go ahead and sit on the carriage seat once we get going," he answered, nodding before he spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do all that work by yourself? My father can hire laborers to do it for us and you can expend your strength in more important matters," she suggested. "If your father wouldn't mind sending some of his help over, I don't want to intrude on him in any way," he replied. "Of course, you wouldn't be: you just might be the hero of Tython, after all.

"You can't do it while pulling a handcart with your pregnant wife and a couple hundred kilos of possessions on board," she teased. "I guess you're right and oh, he said he left his sword with me. Did you keep it somewhere?" he asked. "Yes, it's in your empty treasure chest in our bedroom," she answered.

"Goodie, goodie. My own sword was destroyed when a Ranger asked me to beat him in combat in order to persuade him to join the cause of fighting Hadiya," he admitted. "Aye Daegen, that's the third sword in this year!" she exclaimed, slapping his buttocks when he went to get it. He smiled in a fashion she knew meant there would be a playful retaliation of some kind later on.

"True but those were all swords I forged and had the materials to forge. This one is special since it used to belong to my Master and former caretaker," he countered. "Excuse me, is this the residence of Mr. Daegen Lok?" asked a foreign voice. The source, to Daegen's surprise, was Hawk Ryo of the Shikaakwan Clan Ryo and a reluctant subordinate of Hadiya.

"Hawk, what are you doing here?" Daegen demanded. "I've come with an offer for you, one that might help end the war before too much Je'daii blood is shed on Tython. All right if we speak alone about it?" Hawk asked. "One way or the other, my wife is going to find out whatever it is you've offered me so spit it out while she's here," Daegen answered.

"Volnos Ryo was talking with Hadiya and she vowed to break you if you didn't come crawling to her in acceptance that the Je'daii (and I quote) 'are doomed'. However, my real agenda is to use Hadiya's allowance for me to leave in order to persuade to assassinate her from within," he explained. "You know that assassinations are against the Je'daii Code, I emphasized as much when we first discussed it together on Shikaakwa," Daegen told him. "True but now is not the time to abide by ancient morals, we are talking about the threat of galactic annihilation here," Hawk begged.

Daegen hesitated, realizing that this may be what Quan-Jang and his wife pointed out about him finding out how to know when to do what was necessary and what was right. According to the Je'daii Code, assassinations were not wrong yet one could save millions of innocents from being killed. Did he choose what he knew was right according to the Code or did he choose what was necessary? And just like that, the answer came to him in unveiled glory like the light of a sun shining upon his eyes.

"I'll do it and the pretence is that I am defecting because I realize the futility in protecting the Je'daii, correct?" he said. Hawk nodded and thanked him passionately for agreeing to do it. "My shuttle is not far from here if you wish to go to her now," he added. "Just a moment, please, I need to help my wife pack our provisions for evacuation," Daegen replied.

It took them the better portion of three standard hours to pack everything they needed but when that was done, Daegen strapped on his old Master's sword and prepared to leave. However, he felt it wasn't right to leave his wife without informing her that there may be some dirty things he'd have to do. But when he made to notify her of this, she stopped him and told him to only keep in mind that he should do what was necessary when forced to do it and nothing else. "Necessity might not make say, adulterating with Hadiya, righteous but this is war and any advantage we get must be taken," she said.

"Spoken like both a true lover and a true General," he replied with a wide smile. He kissed her and waited said goodbye when her father's masons arrived to carry their luggage for them. "Daegen!" she shouted as he walked away. Turning, he heard her shout her wishes of good luck and the Force being with him while he stayed with Hadiya.

"And may the Force be with you and your patience for waiting on me to return," he replied. Then he joined Hawk Ryo unto the shuttle that would bear him away from Tython yet again, placing himself at risk for being consumed by the jaws of Hadiya's furious lust when he did so. "Do I need hand chains when I arrive in her presence or does it matter?" he asked when they were underway. "You're supposed to be defecting, not surrendering to capture!" Hawk snapped.

"So I should take that as a 'no'. Okay, thanks for informing me old friend," Daegen said. "Just do whatever it is she asks of you and our plot won't be discovered," Hawk said. "Here I was hoping never to live under her shadow nor risk any hell she may have in store for me," Daegen thought aloud.

"The only hell she's going to throw at you is most likely the hell of her near-unquenchable lust for your penis! Oh yeah and the hell of having to kill some innocent people in order to not blow our cover. Rose knows to tell the Je'daii Order about your infiltration, right?" Hawk said. Daegen was a little taken aback by what he said about Hadiya's sexual preferences but wiped this from his mind.

"Yes and though the Council will be furious at my actions, they will know why I do it. They will know better than to send Je'daii out into the galaxy when they risk running into my blade," Daegen said. "Good then, despite our best intentions, we've got Hadiya where we want her but the Je'daii where we don't want them: clustered together on a single frontier," Hawk retorted. "If all goes well, that won't prove to be a very big weakness in the Order even if many are killed," Daegen replied.

"Here's hoping or else the future of the Order is going to be bleak even when you succeed," Hawk snapped. Daegen nodded, wanting the talk to end already but he had to admit: for all his pretenses that this would work out, Hawk was right that the future of the Je'daii was bleak at this point. Even his power of premonition would be of no use in clearing the sight of what would become of them.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"But mommy, shouldn't Hadiya be able to see through Daegen's lies?" Cassandra asked. Having spared Cassandra's four-year-old mind of the naughtier details, she did what she could to send the same point across. Since she succeeded at that, she saw no reason to hold her daughter back on the reason why Hadiya wouldn't. "It's not that easy, Cassandra: when a person lusts after another person badly enough, they will believe almost anything that person says.

"If that person says that they come to help them when their true intent may be to kill them, the luster is oftentimes too blinded by their feelings to care. That's the difference between love and lust: when you're in love, you're aware of a person's good or ills yet you choose to be with them anyway. Lust is just when you choose to see what's good about their body and not anything else," Arden explained. "That's just wrong," Cassandra stated.

"Maybe so but that's the way it is, sweetie pie," Arden said, not entirely denying accuracy in Cassandra's statement but not accepting that there was either. "I think I'll go do my homework from school now, mama. It won't take long or at least, it shouldn't," Cassandra said. "You do that while I go get out of this uniform from the restaurant," Arden replied.

Still recovering from the shock of what her boss had been willing to do for her, Arden decided it was best to turn back to the solace of remembering Daegen's story. For some reason, it seemed to provide a strange sense of comfort and as she changed out of her dirtied clothes, she continued it. Carefully, she formulated the details she knew from her first telling of the story whilst calculating which ones she needed to be vague on for Cassandra's sake. It was actually a very interesting task and one that, to her surprise, she loved performing.

**Skal'nas sensed the power** of the sword he had given Hadiya growing stronger and stronger with each day that passed. But unfortunately, he was also aware of another presence growing in strength and this one might yet have the capacity to ruin the path the sword intended to take. He sensed the growing power of the human who would see his path of destruction stopped. But did he care?

Did he want this man to live long enough to make his stand and then perish before the end or did he want him to win? Could it be possible that Skal'nas was becoming increasingly remorseful in his relatively old age (though not ancient like some of his ancestors) or was he just depressed? Had life at the top become so boring that he suddenly wanted attention from the bottom end of the heap? He started there and rose to the top, why should he care about anything beneath him?

_When did I come to care for the trash-eating maggots I was born from so much that I wonder how I can improve their living? It is Rakatan way that the weak eat the trash of the strong and serve the will of the mighty. Why should they be deserving of the good graces of those who live at the top?_ he asked himself angrily. But that was the thing, he couldn't answer those questions with the same fortified certitude that he once could when he began his rule.

Or maybe he was just tired of seeing them around and wanted to either harvest the strong or just wipe out all the rabble in a single stroke. But the only thing that could do that for certain was a disease of some kind, a virus that would catch on and annihilate them all. Having called for a meeting for the head of his department of scientific advancement, he was glad that he could bring up this concern. "Doctor, have we ever used biological warfare of plaguing degree or have we just done bits and pieces that our enemies quickly became immune and vaccinated to?" Skal'nas asked.

"At great cost to ourselves, we did produce a virus that deteriorated brain cells within the Kwa. Even though many have survived, they have done so at the price of their sentience and their evolutionary progress, regressing back into what they had been before they learned of the Force. At present, their evolution is at a standstill whenever it isn't degenerating," the doctor answered. "And what was the price to our kind?" Skal'nas inquired.

"Though mainly fetal, the price included (but wasn't limited to) brain tumors so large as to require the surgical removal of half a normal Rakatan brain, including one important chamber. We also saw signs of autoimmune deficiencies and vital organs tended to shutdown and reboot again and again. It was very costly to us all and we only managed to contain it through means of spraying the vaccine on ourselves and on the facility we used to contain it," the doctor explained. "Is it be possible to replicate it or something like it, maybe even find a property that allows us to contain it better?" Skal'nas continued.

"That hasn't been tested yet but it might be," the doctor admitted. "I want you to see if you can do that and either replicate that original virus or else create one similar to it," Skal'nas replied. "With due respect sir, why are you interested with that somewhat disgraceful thing?" the doctor asked. "Because I may have an idea for how we can improve the Empire that involves a little biological warfare on the weaker members of our populace," Skal'nas answered.

"But sir, that's two-fifths of the entire population of the Empire!" the doctor exclaimed. "If that's what it takes to help our people reach the highest state of being, then so be it," Skal'nas said. "You would really revive that nightmarish plague to suit your own vision of power?" the doctor inquired. "And why not... the rabble have almost always held us back on what needs to be done," Skal'nas replied.

"No disrespect intended on your experience with them but they've been right on some of the things that they held us back on. It turned out for the better that we allowed them to have their say than it would have been to just exterminate them," the doctor countered. "True but a piece of trash is still a piece of trash and thus, will never have the same value as a hunk of credit chips," Skal'nas snapped. "Wealth and power are the true slayers of Empires, they are but the fleeting pleasures that bring down their victims to savagery and primitivity all from advancement and civilization," the doctor said.

"Spoken like a true believer of the old ways," Skal'nas said. "Spoken like someone who witnessed the fall of Kwa Holdings to our people. Though humbler in philosophy than us, even the Kwa were not without vulnerability to wealth and power. When they gave that power and wealth was given to us, we used it to destroy them," the doctor replied.

_How very interesting but unfortunately useless now_ Skal'nas thought silently. "Get to that virus like I asked you to or else be replaced with someone more compliant!" he hissed aloud. "Yes sir," the doctor replied with a bow. Then he left Skal'nas to his thoughts, a common thing for Skal'nas' subordinates to do whenever he was through with them.

**Arriving to Hadiya's encampments,** not more than about a hundred kilometers out from Tython, Daegen had to admit that he was impressed by the magnitude of it. Though most of the soldiers were inside ships, rather than on a planetary surface, he had to admit her surface setup was massive too. What a sight to behold, no wonder she is so confident that she can destroy the Je'daii Order Daegen thought silently. Arriving with Hawk Ryo beside him, Daegen was glad to see that Volnos had joined Hadiya's company in addition her Generals for consultative reasons.

"Daegen Lok, what a surprise to see you. Have you come to beg my allowance for you to fight beside me?" Hadiya asked. Daegen knelt down, submitting himself to her will, and speaking only when his head was facing the ground. "I shall serve beside you and obey your commands but on one condition: that you stay here for three days.

"It is all that is needed to allow those who couldn't fight you, even if they wished to, time to clear out of your way and destroy only Je'daii. What honor is there in claiming the lives of those who cannot give you a proper fight? Honor this condition and I shall serve you as best I can, perhaps even better than those who serve you now," he answered. Hadiya seemed to ponder that, displeased that Daegen had come to her with demands even if he was on his knees before her.

Her Generals shared her reservations and it took Volnos' promises of losing Daegen if they didn't honor his condition. "Very well Daegen, I shall comply with your condition though it may do you best to never make similar demands of me again," Hadiya finally said. "I only wanted the one, nothing more," Daegen replied. "Indeed, I shall accept into our fold and obey your condition: your service will be needed until I say otherwise," Hadiya said.

"Thank you milady," Daegen replied. "And for your first order of business, I would like you to hone in your skills for tomorrow night, we will determine your place in our ranks. We will be having you face down some of our tougher warriors, including my lieutenant Viggo," Hadiya said. If Daegen was surprised by that, he hid it miraculously well.

Nonetheless, he bowed and thanked the lady for the forewarning before going to do just that. "Don't fret kid, if you kill Viggo within what we'd consider a reasonable amount of time, you'll receive his rank. If you kill him in what we'd consider a ridiculously fast amount of time, then you will receive better. It's all about how long it takes for you to either beat him or be beaten yourself," Volnos told him in a spare moment of privacy that the two could have for conversation.

"Thank you, that makes me feel a lot better. How many will I need to face if I beat him in the reasonable time slot?" Daegen asked. "At least two or three but if you beat him in a ridiculously fast amount of time, then you may need only face one more just for assurance that eyes weren't deceived. You'll do just fine, you have the training of a Je'daii!" Volnos answered.

_Yeah and if I successfully complete the challenge, it won't even be three days before the Queen is already demanding to sleep with me! I'm engaged to another person, you moron!_ Daegen thought silently. But outwardly, Daegen thanked him and dismissed him from his tent so that he could begin honing his skills. It was the least he could to keep his rage from surging forth to the surface and exploding right there and then.

The more he thought about it, the more this mission was beginning to feel like a bad idea to him. He was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't have even bargained for the three days to allow his wife and people like her to evacuate to Tython's caves so that the Queen didn't have to kill them. True that he needed to do something to save his wife but why did the Queen listen to his request? Did her lust for him outweigh her brains whenever he was in her presence or was she using both combined together?

Was she planning something special for those he loved, including his wife, while abiding by his condition that the army be halted for three days? Already, he was beginning to wonder if he would have any hope of escaping Hadiya now that he had been taken into her fold. Not one day into his stay and he was already beginning to wonder if he had been broken into accepting her. Only time would tell whether or not that was the case with absolute certainty.

**After inducting Daegen Lok** into her fold, at long last, Hadiya went back to her tent to settle down for the night. Or at least, that's how it would have been if Viggo was not already waiting for her there. "How dare you ask me to challenge Daegen!" Viggo exclaimed, slapping her cheek as he did so. "Shut up and obey, I only listed you amongst his challengers because I knew that you would not hesitate to exploit an opportunity to test your strength against him," she replied, rubbing her marked skin.

"And what makes you think I would?" Viggo demanded. "He killed Tiger, didn't he? You've wanted revenge ever since he struck him down, did you not?" she replied. Then the memory of what Daegen had done before his eyes flashed again as though he had just witnessed it.

He remembered seeing Daegen cut down his brother-in-arms, reminded himself of the vow he had made Tiger's wife to destroy Daegen or die trying. Now, he realized that Hadiya had given him an opportunity to attempt the fulfillment of this vow to Tiger's lonely widow. "I would have preferred to challenge him, myself," Viggo said aloud. But in his heart, he knew that Hadiya had set him up with the best opportunity that he could have possibly imagined or afforded.

"And when would that have been were it not for his offer to join us? On the field of battle, where the chances of you both already being wounded were much higher? There's no honor in running that risk when it isn't necessary to do so," Hadiya snapped. Viggo made to counter but he bit his tongue before he did so, quickly learning that she was right about that.

Normally, that risk would have been perfectly acceptable, especially if the only way a collision with Daegen's blade could have occurred was on the battlefield. However, part of being an honorable warrior was recognizing when it was necessary to take a risk and when not to. If a risk is not needed to be taken, then it is best for the warrior to retreat and wait for another opportunity. As Hadiya had reminded Viggo, he must break his opponent or come close to that before he engaged him.

"Only then will ensure that victory is yours and have the trophy of his head for bragging rights. Undoubtedly, he will attempt to do the same thing to you which is why part of a warrior's battle with another warrior must take place in the mind as well as on an exterior field. Matter alone and intellect alone are useless in battle but if combined, then you will be invincible," she'd frequently add. "Invincibility is such an elusive concept, even he who perfects the combination of mind and matter is still vulnerable to someone who has done it better," Viggo replied in this instance.

"Then you have to hope that your opponent either focuses on one element individually or has a weaker prowess in the combination than you do," she told him. "So you will be having me pit my combined mind and matter against Daegen's unknown skills in the morning?" he asked. "Yes and be ready or be dead," she told him. "I will not disappoint you milady," he promised before leaving her tent.

Hadiya shook her head, disgusted with the way Viggo's temper tended to flare up and somewhat embarrassed at the marks showing on her cheek as a result of his strike. Rubbing a painless balm on her cheek, she watched as the bruised skin was hidden away to soon fade into history. Though she had endured much worse, there was something about Viggo slapping her that upset her. Did she still have some affection for him despite her lust for Daegen or was she just remembering when she did?

The outcome of his duel with Daegen Lok, tomorrow, will determine that for certain. _In the meantime, I should not worry about it as much as I am_ she told herself silently. Lying down on top of her bed, hands clasping each other by the fingers across her belly, she relaxed herself slowly. As she kept reminding herself, it was the least she could do after that rough encounter with Viggo.

**Evacuations were almost finished** and Rose had to admit that the Je'daii had done a good job in getting as many people out as they could. But there were still those who refused to leave or couldn't leave without assistance by someone younger and more bulky. Getting those people out was going to be tedious but if the clear sky was any indication, Daegen had given just that amount of time they'd need. Hadiya's armies were likely being stalled a few hundred miles out and she prayed that he would still be alive to return to her embrace.

The Tythan non-Je'daii culture embraced the dominance of the men and the obedience of the women to their husbands and fathers, making them little more than slaves. But if she was to have anyone be her Master, than it would be Daegen. He was a wise and even-handed man who didn't need to hit her in order to send the same point across that her father would try making with his leather strap. Though her father had criticized some of the freedom that Daegen had given Rose, all three of them did admit that Rose behaved far better around Daegen than her mother had done around her father.

As if that wasn't good enough, there were those younger women who fawned over the young couple for joy of their happiness and the elder women who envied them for that same reason. The younger women made no hesitation to tell Daegen he was the kind of husband that they'd want. Even when they didn't know the more intimate details, they demanded to have someone like him in their lives. The elder women either shunned and ignored them, saying they were doing everything wrong whenever asked why or go into feigned nostalgia, attempting to one-up the happy couple.

But for these women, their attempts to patronize and insult fell on deaf ears whenever Rose and Daegen strode by them. Once, however, it had even been said that the reason that she was so calm and happy around Daegen yet so rampant and defiant to her father was because Daegen taught her that. This claim led some people to the belief that Daegen had learned how to harness Rose's wilder tendencies long before her father even had the first clue what they were. Instead of insulting, as it was meant to, it flattered and the Tythan people loved the couple even more for that.

"That is a rare gift, to be able to see what makes people angry or happy after spending some time with them and taking according action to help them control that. It's my guess that Daegen can sympathize since he's three years older than Rose," one elder said when the remark became public. Thinking about all that gave Rose the inspiration she needed to not only remain faithful to Daegen but to act as the leader he would have been in her place. Whenever she wasn't helping with the evacuation, she was tending to the children who had gone wild and nearly beyond their parents' sight.

It was three days before as many as could or would come were gathered into the vast cave network of Tython, their safety ensured by the darkness of the network which could swallow them. When that failed, the Tythans knew the network well enough to know how they could make a last stand against any of Hadiya's troops who dared to enter. _May the Triam of Mortis protect my fiance and the Gods of Tython protect us in this dark hour. Daegen, come back to me safely please_ she said to herself constantly.

"Don't waste your tears, girl. If he's alive, he'll be back to you soon but if he's not then he's not," her father said from behind her. "Why are you so nonchalant when my husband has gone off to save your sorry ass from Hadiya!?" she demanded. "The boy's not doing anything for me, I could very easily have gone over to the other side myself and asked for more profits in exchange for loyalty.

"Going over and defecting to her, infiltrating her isn't hard," he replied. "Then go do it," she snapped. "Why are you so quick to loosen venom on me? I did what every other father would when I was raising you," he asked.

"You were a pig on top of that, spending more time eating food and sleeping with your mistresses than you did caring for me and my mother! Whenever you turned your eye towards one of us, it was either to throttle my mother for using some of your money to feed us! If it wasn't that, then it was to whip me for 'being rampant' when in truth, I had earned the right to have some fun. I worked away like a slave while you grew big and fat, your manhood shriveling with each woman you had!

"You smelled like vomit and wine after every night you spent with them and I had to heave you by your shoulders to the toilet so you could actually shit without doing it in your pants! Mother should have left you and sought a man who at least would treat her right when she had the chance! No wonder she killed herself after you murdered her brother for wanting you to divorce her," Rose replied. Her father made to hit her but when he saw the people that were watching, he stopped.

"You are your husband's property, you don't mean anything to him. He just treats you like you do because you're more complicit with him than you ever were with me!" he added. "That is a load of bullshit and you know it! We've known each other since childhood and he never treated me like property in all that time, he treated me like a friend would," she replied before slapping him.

"Now get out of my face before you do anymore damage to my pride with your presence," she added. He shrugged and waddled as best he could with all the weight he had added on as a result of the wealth that she had mentioned. Later, when her duties to the evacuation were finished, she retreated to her private tent and began sobbing. She needed Daegen Lok to come back to her now more than ever, lest her father drive her crazy during this stage of her life.

"Please, in the name of all that is dear, come back to me!" she begged in her solemn prayer. She loved him now as she did even when they were children and as she promised to do for the rest of her natural life. He was what she needed most in even her moments of great fear: a comforting friend to lean on.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

The day of Hadiya's issued challenge had arrived and Daegen was prepared as he could hope to be. What he wondered though, judging by his look of surprise, was if Viggo was as ready as he could be. He looked like he sincerely had not expected to be fighting Dagen so soon after the Je'daii Ranger's defection to Hadiya's fold. However, when Daegen saw the look on his face this morning, that surprise was vaporized cleanly off his face and Daegen had to admit he was impressed.

Hadiya came toward the east corner of the arena that Viggo and Daegen were to use for their duel, which was rather sizable. When Hadiya announced the beginning of the countdown towards the inevitable, both warriors slowly unsheathed their swords and maneuvered into a battle position. Initially, upon Hadiya's signal to begin, neither of them moved from their battle stance, they only stared hard. Then Viggo rose his sword high above his head and charged, hoping to ignite a reaction from Daegen when he uttered a battle cry.

However, Daegen didn't even budge until Viggo was about halfway across the arena and coming towards him. Then Daegen positioned his blade with the tip facing behind him, ready to slice from under the left flank. After Viggo came a little closer, Daegen also charged towards him, aiming not straight at him but aiming a little ways past him and towards where Hadiya had placed herself. Swinging the blade back slightly as he ran, he dodged Viggo's approaching blow and then landed one of his own.

He cut into the older warrior's abdomen when he yanked to free his sword from the contact it made with Viggo's clothes and eventually his skin. After that, he turned around and continued with a diagonal slash from the left shoulder to the right hip and concluded with a horizontal hip-slash. When this was finished, Daegen took up a more defensive stance in case Viggo still wanted to fight. Hadiya raised an eyebrow, impressed by what he had done, but gave no other reaction as she watched.

It was then that Viggo let out a groan of pain and surprise at how fast Daegen had so deeply wounded him. When he turned around to attempt a decapitating slash, Daegen deflected this with ease and followed with a spin of his blade and hacking at his left thigh. Viggo cried out at that blow and tried to hack at his throat only to have the blow deflected and see the tip of the enemy blade poised at him. If Daegen applied even a little pressure, the metal shaft would plunge into the soft area between his neck and chest, killing him within seconds.

"Do you surrender to me, Viggo of Shikaakwa?" Daegen asked. Everyone stood in silence, prepared to hear whatever it was that Viggo had to say, including Hadiya. But Viggo simply shook his head and told Daegen that he would see him in hell if he went through with killing him. Daegen turned, looking for approval to kill him from the Queen, who first raised a fist then extended a thumb.

But before Daegen did anything, he waited until the Queen's thumb pointed down which was a signal to end Viggo's life. And with a firm push, Daegen plunged his blade into the soft flesh and out between Viggo's shoulder blades before then keeping it there for several seconds. Then he yanked it out and watched as blood spewed from both ends and Viggo fell, face first, into the soft sand below. He never rose up again, the blow having killed him within seconds of the blade being pulled away from in his body.

"Congratulations Daegen Lok, in this moment of strength, you have earned your title in this army. Like Viggo before you, you are now a General of my armies and a trusted adviser," Hadiya announced, marching forth and placing a hand on Daegen's shoulder. Then she leaned in next to his ear and made sure that no one else heard what she said to him secretly. "Come to my quarters tonight, I will allow you to claim some of your spoils there and then but for now enjoy these other gifts," she said.

She ordered the coronation feasts to be prepared and Daegen's fellow Generals began calling troops together to make the preparations. In the meantime, Daegen watched as Viggo's body was dragged to a nearby fire as though he meant nothing to Hadiya. It was probably a consequence of his failure to kill a younger, fresher warrior than himself and prove his worth. He had no appetite for the feast but he stood at its center anyway just so they knew who they were paying homage to.

How could he have an appetite after seeing how Viggo was disposed of, knowing full well that if someone stronger than him came along, he would be rid of in the same manner? He tried some of the food when he was asked to but it turned to ash in his mouth, a taste he was all too familiar with. Every time he took a life, he had this taste for a long time afterwards, especially when he hadn't wanted to. Viggo had proven that he was an intelligent, talented, capable man who would most definitely have held his own against a lesser warrior than Daegen.

But watching him being thrown in the pits with the common dullards that Hadiya had disposed of before, Daegen had a sick feeling that strength was all that prevailed here. It didn't matter if you were intelligent or at least capable if you weren't strong first, a costly mistake for the Queen. _After all, intelligence is the weapon that has undone entire empires built on the backs of the strong. Hadiya will have to recognize this before she ever hopes to truly be invincible_ Daegen thought silently.

As the feast continued into the night, he remembered that Hadiya had wanted to see him as soon as he was finished. Deciding that his lack of appetite would probably be remedied by going to her for whatever she wanted, he dismissed himself from the table to go to her tent. _Even if she asks me to fuck her, it's better than trying to eat food with the ash taste in my mouth_ he thought silently. "You wanted to see me after the feast, milady?" Daegen asked.

"Yes Daegen, I did though I must admit I'm a little surprised that you left the festivities so early. They're in your honor, you know," Hadiya answered. "I know, it's just I had no appetite: I witnessed the way in which you had Viggo's body disposed off before I went off to eat," Daegen said. "Ah, I forgot: you're still new to the ideas of my empire which embody strength more than anything," she said. "Even over intellect?" he asked.

"Intellect alone is useless in a fight, if you can't break rule then don't be expected to break bone," she answered. "And yet it was the might of intellect alone that has allowed the Je'daii to repel any offense sent by the Rakata since the dawn of the Order. True they had physical prowess and Force power but they needed intellect to direct that defensively," he replied. "Which is just what interests me: the Je'daii favor intelligence yet aren't afraid to stoop to violence to achieve their goals.

"Tell me Daegen, is that why you haven't been expelled for some of your actions when I would have seen to your death for a tenth of them? Or was there another factor involved?" she inquired. "It was actually mostly my own recklessness. I didn't have to resort to violence on over half the things I did yet I stooped down to it anyway though in my heart, I felt I did.

"Quan-Jang defended me on many of those accounts, explaining that my actions had acquired either the very results we sought or even better. The reason we seldom stoop to violence is because of the possibility of good results if we did," he explained. "That explains why Nox was bombed by a massive meteor filled with the black energies of the Bogan, not long ago," she stated. "Pardon?" he asked, admittedly confused.

"You don't know about how Nox was bombed by order of the Je'daii Council? A black-grey meteor was summoned with the power of the Force and cast against the planet," she answered. Daegen didn't know how to reply, though he determined it was best to reply in some degree of honesty. "I was away from Tython on a mission then came straight here.

"I hadn't received any news of what happened to Nox between that time and now," he said. He hadn't told her about the Rangers but he was honest when he said he was on a mission. "I see, well now you know what the Je'daii have recently done to ensure that I am not more furtherly armed. Quite a move on their part, don't you think?" she snapped.

_The Black Firestone must have done it and Quan-Jang must have paid the final price for usage of its power. If he did, that would explain the deep darkness I sensed growing in my heart a little while back_ Daegen thought quietly. "Is something troubling you?" she asked. "Just recalling previous incidences of a black-grey meteor flying towards a planet.

"Turns out that their path of destruction match the description that you've given this one," he confessed. "You know what it is, don't you?" she demanded. "I know what it could be," he replied, not entirely the truth but not entirely a lie either. It was a half-truth at the very best but he knew he was going to have to confess what his "suspicions" were.

"Tell me," she ordered. "It's a powerful artifact we keep in the Anil Kesh and is seldom used except in times of extreme strain on the Order's strength. So powerful is its ability to destroy that it's only been used three times in the entirety of the Order's history. It's called the Black Firestone, a creation of Bogan left behind by the Triam of Mortis.

"Said to be a key to the Oracle, its power is extremely lethal when placed in the hands of someone who knows how to use it. Which requires a Balance between Light and Dark Side to be perfected in the person using it for their purpose. Otherwise, their soul is extracted right then and there which would only strengthen the power of the stone," Daegen explained. "The Black Firestone, you say?" she asked, her thoughts wandering from there.

"Yes, the Black Firestone. Are you familiar with it?" he asked. "I've heard of it," she answered. "Then you know why the Je'daii have taken precautions to seal it away," he stated.

"Indeed but I can't understand why the Je'daii still use it with all this said," she replied. "Perhaps they were strained once again as far as their strength was concerned. So worried about you that they couldn't keep their eye on Nox and as such, it was best to just use the stone," he suggested. "That is a possibility worthy of consideration and now, if you don't mind, I'd like us both to rest," she replied.

"Do you have a tent set aside for me, milady?" he asked. "No, you'll be sharing quarters with me tonight and every other night you're here," she answered. "If I may ask, your Highness, why?" he inquired. "Because... because... actually, I really don't know how to explain it," she explained.

"Then make no explanation for now, Highness. I understand," he said. "You do?" she asked. "I have a fiance back on Tython," he confessed.

"You're already betrothed to another!? Why didn't you speak up about it the last time we met!" she screamed. "Because you were too blinded by your lust for me to have listened to me if I did speak up," he replied. She slapped him right at that moment and he did nothing back, preferring it this way.

"But then, being engaged hasn't stopped a man from sleeping with another woman before. Would you mind entertaining me?" she asked, changing her mood and her mind in seconds. "Actually your Highness, much as I am privileged to entertain you, I would mind," he answered. "You really love that bitch you betrothed to on Tython, don't you?" she demanded.

Daegen nodded and vowed that none of Hadiya's wealth and power would ever hope to change that. "I will be the judge of that," Hadiya promised. "No, I will," Daegen countered. "You dare challenge me in my own domain?" she hissed.

"No, I'm not challenging you: I'm promising you. The humble life I choose to lead with the woman I love is not something I'll let you take away from me easily," he replied. "I wasn't expecting it to be easy or painless. But I _will_ succeed," she said.

**"Yikes mommy, she must** really want Daegen as her husband to promise him that," Cassandra said. "Yes she did, Cassandra. But what she didn't realize is that her lust for Daegen would eventually open up the very gates of Hell itself," Arden replied. "I don't understand," Cassandra admitted.

"With more details into the story, you will," Arden promised. "Then tell me more," Cassandra begged. "All right, but not anymore tonight: you need your sleep. You gotta big day of acing tests and making kids jealous tomorrow," Arden teased.

"But mommy, do I really have to go through all those tests? They're so boring!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Maybe so but school will be a good way for you to make some friends and possibly be spotted by those who would use your intelligent mind for good design. You have a gift, Cassandra, don't ever forget it," Arden told her.

"Yes mommy," Cassandra replied. But she truly didn't understand why her mother placed such an emphasis on her gift. As Arden tucked her into bed and then went out to practice her Terras Kasi exercises, she couldn't help but continue to recall Daegen's path. He too had a gift, much like Cassandra's abilities, but he had become corrupted by the weight of a hero being placed on him.

He had never asked for more than a humble existence with Rose and their future children. And yet, the Council had wanted to exploit his extraordinary talents to suit their gains. It was much like what the Jedi Order of Arden's time had been toward her and Xendor. And from what she could gather from her chats with Lord Vader, they had done the same thing to him as well.

They had denied him the privileges he rightfully deserved yet milked out the best of his talents to suit their own ends._ If only he understood that Palpatine was doing the same thing with both of us_ she thought silently. Judging by the circumstances of Vader's death, he had finally learned what the Emperor was doing to him and destroyed him. However, it appeared in vain with this new clone of the Emperor inhabited by his spirit, following Arden to the ends of the galaxy.

Doing what she could to protect herself and Cassandra, Arden had gone to extreme limits to use as little Force power as possible and never settle down for too long. Nonetheless, it looked as though his relentless pursuit had finally come to an end as he dealt with other things on his plate. _Do Cassandra and I finally have some peace from his destructive desires?_ she asked herself silently. Only time and the will of the Force would decide that but Arden hoped with all her heart that she and Cassandra could finally live in peace.

True that she committed the highest treason possible of the Empire and nearly killed the Emperor in single combat but she regretted her actions now. She wanted nothing to do with the conspiracies of those who wanted to kill the Emperor from within. Besides, what was to stop him from coming back again the way he did after Lord Vader had supposedly killed him? Deciding to take her mind off it all, she replayed the details of the story of her ancestor in her head, hoping for comfort.

**The three days** that Hadiya had taken off came to pass and soon, the armies of the Shikaakwa were on the march again. Daegen remained at the Queen's side as did Volnos Ryo and his brother, Hawk._ I just hope that the days I bought were enough for the most innocent Tythans to be spared from Hadiya's wrath_ Daegen thought hopefully. But as the fleet advanced, the spirit of destruction in Hadiya's sword continued to whisper to her.

_Watch Daegen Lok and watch him closely for though you may love him, I sense that he intends to betray you_ the spirit told her. _Maybe so but if he does, I will be ready for it. I have your power to rely upon in order to kill him_ she told it. _Indeed you do my Queen but be warned: he has the power of the head of the Seven Guardians who sealed me here_ it replied.

_The Seven Guardians? Here I was, thinking they were a legend but then I should have accepted their existence when I found out you were real_ she admitted. _Do not give yourself too much hell, the peoples of the galaxy would prefer to forget what happened to me. They don't want to remember how I destroyed half the galaxy before I was stopped_ it told her.

_And you say Daegen has the spirit of the most powerful of them within himself? How do you know this?_ she asked. _Because he carries the same aura of great darkness that the most powerful of the Guardians carried upon his shoulders when he was alive. He channeled that power in service of the galaxy and with the six others, he sealed me away by using it._

_That is how I know that Daegen Lok has the same power that he did the spirit answered. I will watch him and I will make sure he doesn't use his inner power against us she promised. You do that or else your campaign will fall apart and your life will be lost_ it replied. She smiled, glad to know that she would have to keep an eye on the Je'daii Ranger who had promised fealty to her.

Even with her lust for him, she didn't want to fully believe that he had surrendered to her without question. He didn't strike her as the type of man who would surrender even when the odds were stacked against him, not without a proper fight. She even began to wonder if he was waiting for them to reach Tython so that he could challenge her in front of both sides and kill her in the process. Either that or else have the capacity to retreat if he failed to destroy her in fair combat as he'd envision happening.

_Tell me spirit, does he seek to challenge me?_ she asked the sword telepathically. _Yes but I am not exactly sure when. It is always difficult to read the thoughts of fellow beings of darkness such as him_ the spirit told her. _And why is that?_ she asked.

_Because our abilities at telepathy are more designed for shattering the will of servants of the Light or other similar beings who'd challenge us. As such, beings of darkness come naturally equipped with the ability to resist attempts to read each other's thoughts. Only real problem is, most don't know that they can do it until it's being tried on them. For that reason, I believe Daegen's had it happen to him before otherwise, he'd be having trouble with me_ it replied.

_We'll amend that problem, soon enough_ she promised. _Yes we will_ the spirit agreed. After that, their conversation ended and she continued to watch the fleet advance. But with the new information she had been granted, she did so with an eye on Daegen in the meantime.

"Milady, we're coming up on the first line of naval defense for Tython!" a soldier exclaimed. Daegen looked on, a little surprised that they would already be approaching trouble. "Fire upon them when they're in range and don't stop until they've been completely vaporized," she ordered. "Yes milady!" the soldier exclaimed before relaying the order.

Within the hour of the order being relayed, the despot fleet had fired upon the naval defense offered to resist them. It wasn't more than about ten to twenty standard minutes before the fleet was wiped off the face of the galaxy. Daegen couldn't help but wonder if their deaths would be in vain or if victory would belong to the Je'daii after all. With the fleet destroyed, there would be nothing between Hadiya and Tython for the remaining two-hundred or so parsecs of the journey.

Now, nothing except the mountains of Tython would protect Rose from Hadiya's wrath. Would they be enough or would Hadiya destroy them and bury the people of Tython in the caves inside? Either way, Daegen's job as protector of his wife and unborn child had become much more difficult indeed. _Feel the pressure Daegen, it's only going to get worse and worse as we get closer and closer to all that you love_ Hadiya promised.

As she watched him talk with the Ryo brothers, she couldn't help but wonder as to the reasons Volnos had asked Hawk to persuade Daegen to join Hadiya. She began to wonder if the Ryo brothers had acted for reasons of wanting her dead and avenge their father? If so, it was a clever trick to use her feelings for Daegen against her and hopefully kill her in the process. _Will they have him challenge me or will they all join forces to kill me?_ she asked silently.

_Watch the three of them very closely, they may yet have a surprise or two in store for you_ the spirit of the sword confirmed. _I shall, they won't be having any surprises pop up on my watch_ she replied. She watched as the suspicious continued to talk and then Volnos made gestures that indicated violence to a sort. _Careful where and when you make those sorts of gestures, Volnos._

_I could take it the wrong way and demand your head on a pike before you know it_ she hissed silently. When the trio divided again, Hadiya decided to order the guards to take Hawk to the interrogation room. "He'll be the easiest to break and I want to know everything that they've discussed amongst themselves before we reach Tython," she added. "Yes milady!" replied her handpicked guards who would deliver upon her orders.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Now that the evacuation was complete and the peoples of Tython were settled into the deep mountains, the Je'daii had only a matter of days or so before Hadiya arrived. What they hoped was that Daegen would challenge her and destroy her before her armies could attack Tython. It all depended on him whether or not Tython would be attack and the Je'daii would have to defend Anil Kesh. "Why would the Queen attack Anil Kesh?" Rose Rajivari, the head of the Council.

"The Black Firestone, a power great enough to send comets that destroy worlds and guide any who seek it to the Oracle itself. That kind of power, in Hadiya's hands rather than ours, would make the galaxy rightly tremble. But if she found out about its ability to guide one to the Oracle, it would be over for us," Rajivari stated. "So basically, we have to prevent her from reaching the Firestone even if the Temple should be destroyed?" Rose inquired.

Raj nodded and added that the Temple could be rebuilt if it needed to be but so long as the stone remained down there, they would be fine. _I hope Daegen comes home and aids our defenses after he kills Hadiya, in case her Generals take up the cause in her place_ she thought silently. As her baby continued to grow, she became more and more concerned for its father's welfare. Was he still alive, had she caught onto his game and had him executed?

She would only know for certain if he came back to her and witnessed the birth of his first child. It was only a little over two months before she was due, two months that she knew she couldn't wait for him. "Is the baby hurting any?" Raj asked. "No, just a little startling when he kicks me," Rose said before joining him on a tour of the Temple.

"Our defense will be ready soon. We have harpoons capable of being launched at a great enough velocity to bring down a full-grown Hookhawk. Catapults that can support approximately one-hundred twenty-three metric tons of stone at any given time. Our archers are capable of firing three arrows per minute, our swordsmen are ready at the gate in the event they break through.

"Our spearmen are also ready to keep them stalled until the swordsmen arrive to finish the rest of the deed. With this in mind, our main intent will be to stall the enemy at least until the rest of the women and the children are on the other side of the mountain range. Given their current state of travel, that will take them approximately four days to do," he said. "Are you telling me this because you'd like me to go with them?" she asked.

"No, I tell you this just so I can assure myself and you that you will be safe from Hadiya even if she gets to us and Daegen," he answered. "Then get me to the caverns when you're finished here, the assurance would be complete at that point," she retorted. "My pleasure, Mrs Lok: least I can do for having missed the wedding you two had," he replied, smiling at her gesture. _Indeed, and you failed to check up on us during the honeymoon_ she added mentally.

**Daegen looked upon Tython** and its two moons, for the first time, with a sense of dread. Not because of the wrath of the Je'daii for what he was going to do but for Hadiya's hate destroying it all. Hers was like a burning fire that was only aggravated when one gave it attention and the more aggravated a fire like that became, the more materials it withered or melted to the last syllable of time. Hatred like hers did not die easy nor did they die within the short amount of time that many would hope it would.

Even if Hadiya falls, the hatred she carries on her soul will haunt the galaxy throughout all the rest of years to come. _She_ is _hatred, she_ is _vengeance should either one ever need embodiment in mortal flesh_ Daegen thought grimly. And where she was hatred and vengeance, one would argue that Daegen stood for love and patience in these dark times. Though he had indeed been forced to kill some of his own comrades to fuel his treason's camouflage, he did so with a heavy heart.

Each night, even as the Queen continued to thrust her womanly flower atop his manhood shaft after each victory (something he hated with a near-dark passion), he could not help but lament. For how could he forget the faces of the children he butchered, the women he slaughtered, and the men he killed. In his heart, he began to wonder how Rose would react if she had heard even half the revolting things he was forced to do under Hadiya's ward. Would she still love him or would she betray him in favor of a man less capable of the malice he had committed?

True that they had known each other since childhood but would all those years of growing love hold against what he had done? Or would challenging Hadiya prove to be the only way he could show that he was still a human being? Marching off the bridge before she could start speaking to him, he was stopped by Volnos Ryo. "What are you doing, you know this is a good opportunity, right?" he demanded in a whisper.

"I don't quite get what you mean," Daegen admitted. "You fool, this is a good opportunity to challenge her and kill her!" Volnos exclaimed, whispering as he did so. "Maybe so but an even better opportunity will be when she and I go down to the planet. We'll likely be first amongst all the Despot forces to do so and as such, I can make a quick getaway should I fail.

"I know Tython well enough to run paths all the way to the entrance to the cave systems without being detected by the Queen or her forces. Hookhawks won't venture near them, Horranths hate going there due to their large grouping, and Guids don't even bother to deal with humans. Only manka cats do anything remotely violent to any stray mountaineers in the passes I'd walk through. Even then, mankas will more likely avoid human contact if they can as opposed to attacking.

"They can also be domesticated with relative ease, regardless of their life in the wild, for transportation when necessary," Daegen explained. "Very well then, you do that but I'll be watching and making absolute sure that you do that," Volnos promised. "You have my word that I will do it then," Daegen told him. Then the two of them split up, Daegen to make his peace with the Force in the event that he died and Volnos to distract the Queen.

But Hadiya had not let Daegen's disappearance go unnoticed: she suspected that his treachery, if any was present, would soon be revealed. _Be careful of him, milady. If he escapes, the Je'daii Council would see fit to bestow upon him the powers of the other six Guardians_ the spirit warned. _That would be bad for us, I must agree_ she admitted.

_Wait for him to challenge you and in the meantime, I should imprint you with my power and my knowledge of swordplay. You will need it when he challenges you_ it told her. _So he will challenge me for certain?_ she asked._ Though I cannot tell you the outcome to that, yes_ it answered.

_Very well then, baptise me in the powers of destruction and I shall not fail you_ she commanded. She felt a liquid-like sensation first pierce her skin then slither through her veins and into her bloodstream. For the first time in her life, the Queen was attuned to the Force and could perform feats that gave even the most powerful Je'daii reason for concern. She even proved her newfound power to be existent when she used a burst of telekinesis to blast away several dozen crates.

"Daegen, you will challenge me but you will fall," she whispered, thinking to herself aloud. Smiling, she could not believe the feeling of strength and control that her power gave her. _Use it well, your Majesty. I will only give this power once_ the sword's spirit warned.

**Recalling the story hadn't really** served as comfort but it was a distraction from the worries of the day for Arden Lyn. Cassandra was lying in bed rather peacefully and Arden didn't want to disturb her. So instead of staying by the window of Cassandra's first private bedroom, Arden decided to leave to her own which was next door. "Don't go," she heard her daughter whisper.

"I'll be in the next room, Cassandra. Besides, it's time you tried sleeping without me at your side for a change. That's why you have a private bedroom and I have my own," Arden told her. "Okay," Cassandra grumbled. However, Arden comforted her by kissing her forehead and promising to leave the nightlight on in case that helped any.

Leaving her daughter to go into her own bedroom, Arden had to admit that it was somewhat of an adjustment to leave Cassandra alone in her own bed. But she knew that if she didn't do this, Cassandra wouldn't take the first steps toward becoming truly independent. It was a hard lesson that Arden had to learn when she was raised by her aunt and uncle but she was glad she learned it. _She's becoming more like me every day plus some that Paris must have passed down_ she thought.

Activating a recorder that she would pass onto Cassandra in due time, she began by documenting all the details that she had already recalled of Daegen's story and told Cassandra. Pausing the recorder, she thought carefully as to where to go next with the story but found the next step quickly. With it in mind, she continued the story that she hoped Cassandra would relish for years to come after Arden had died. _Maybe I'll record my own history as well as the history of those who came before me, including Daegen, while I'm at it_ she told herself happily.

**The armies of the Despot** Queen Hadiya were preparing formations fast and it would only be a matter of time before they were ready to march onto Anil Kesh. Daegen was awestruck and horrified by the sight before his eyes but he knew that the only way to stop this now would be to kill Hadiya. He could not wait any longer: he had to challenge her to single combat where she couldn't refute it. This challenge would have to be issued in front of all of her soldiers so that refusal meant cowardice to them.

"Look on Daegen, this is the army that will carry us unto the future. This is the army that will carry us unto eternity by sacrificing their own chance at it. Isn't a magnificent sight to behold?" Hadiya asked after he arrived to a good arena. "Indeed, but now all eyes will be turned towards us and not the Anil Kesh," Daegen answered.

"I don't know what you mean," she admitted. "I, Daegen Lok, formally challenge you to a duel and only the strongest shall emerge victorious," he replied. Indeed, all eyes did turn towards Hadiya and Daegen when he issued this challenge, Volnos' turning with glee. Hadiya looked around, surprised to see that even her Generals were hoping for a response that would embody strength and courage.

"So be it, prepare yourself and your weapon of choice," she said. Daegen nodded, stating that he and his sword were already prepared to face her. "Then killing you shall not take too long," Hadiya snapped as she unsheathed her own sword. The power of the spirit of destruction filled her veins and her heart, Daegen sensing an abysmal darkness as it did so.

"En garde," Hadiya stated. "Get on with it," Daegen retorted, wasting no time with formalities. Positioning his blade in a ready stance, he prepared himself for whatever move Hadiya had to make. Any move, of course, except for conjuring a bladed crescent of red energy from her sword which forced him to counter with a blue one of his own.

"The Spirit of Destruction guides my every blow, Daegen Lok. Here before my men, you will prove no match for its power!" Hadiya exclaimed as she charged toward him. With just one hand holding the sword, Hadiya swung and twirled her blade in the fashion of a Master Je'daii. Daegen was barely able to keep up as far as his defensive capacity was concerned but did so, nonetheless.

He knew she didn't really know much about how to use the Force since she never had its power before she obtained the sword. So preying on that, he countered with moves that would allow him to make an attempt to separate her from her blade in the hopes of tearing away her power. The sword didn't need to be destroyed, it only needed to be out of her hand and unused by anyone. _There must be a way that I can pry it out of her hands_ he thought to himself silently.

_You cannot pry away that which is destined to prove your downfall, my dear boy_ a foreign voice told him. He only knew it to be the spirit within the sword for one reason: the sword was glowing in a fashion that indicated some communication. Nonetheless, he ignored its comment and continued press on, hoping to somehow reflect enough of Hadiya's strength back at her for her to lose the sword. But as the duel continued to progress, it became more a fluctuation of moments where he was defending and other moments where he might be offending with acrobatic flank and rear attacks than anything else.

"I wanted to give you my heart and this is the thanks I get?" she demanded. "If you had accepted my refusal, it might not have come down to this. But even so, this challenge could have been further prevented if you had not set out to destroy this place," he replied. "The Je'daii have to be taught that they are not gods but mere mortals gifted with powers they think place themselves above us!

"I am the will of the people who resent the Je'daii, Daegen Lok! Like it or not, I am Queen of all the lost voices across the galaxy!" she shouted. "You are only what you choose to be and if you are Queen of those who are lost, you have not chosen that. Instead, you have only chosen another form of bondage to accept as your own.

"For truly, the chains of jealousy are seldom ever broken through the wealth and power of those they entangle," he told her. "Jealousy, so you were telling the truth when you said you were married to another!?" she screamed. "Unfortunately, yes. That and I love her too much to have willingly accepted your advances though by accident of birth, I have the right to do so as a man," he said.

"A man who doesn't like to use his freedom to adulterate? How pathetic, how drull!" she exclaimed. "You wouldn't be saying that if Viggo were your husband, would you?" he countered. "Shut up!" she hissed.

"Even with my relative inexperience, I recognize the fighting style of an animal in your bladework," Daegen began after a short exchanges of sword blows. "Your maneuvers are unrefined, amateurish, even sloppy if I may say so myself. Sure you could overpower me but in terms of sheer skill, I will always be superior to you, milady," he added when she said nothing. Screaming with the rage of a woman who had suffered for most her life already, Hadiya charged him with intent to finish him.

"Let's see how unskilled I am when your blood is flowing from your cold dead chest and your head lies severed in a puddle!" she shouted. The two of them continued exchanging blows with nothing more to say but eventually, Daegen's fatigue began to show. Unlike Hadiya, who had the spirit's near-infinite replenishment, Daegen was a Force-attuned mortal man with the according weaknesses. Unfortunately, this especially showed when Hadiya conducted an uppercut with her sword that sent him flying and spinning into the air.

No doubt, in a fair fight, Hadiya would have already lost by now but Daegen knew he would have to up his game before he could hope to kill her so long as she had the sword. So instead of rising up to face her again, he first crawled then pulled himself up to begin retreating into the mountains. "Come back here, you coward! You challenge me and then retreat when I prove superior, how dare you!?" Hadiya ordered.

But even so, her other Generals piled upon her and demanded that she stop. "You've won, you've proven your point that the Je'daii are weak. After all, it is said that Daegen was easily amongst the strongest of them and you have just defeated him. For now, let that satisfy you and let his defeat weigh on his heart until it truly comes time to kill him," Bakko suggested.

"No, he must die!" she screamed, half inaudibly. "He will die, he will die, just not today. Besides, we need you to keep a straight head and lead our armies on a much bigger prize. Remember why we are here," he replied.

Calming down at those remarks, Hadiya watched as Daegen disappeared into the mountains, no doubt knowing trails that could get him to Anil Kesh faster than she could send her army there. The Je'daii would not doubt have warnings of impending danger by the time they finally arrived. That is, assuming that they weren't already aware of the Queen's advances towards their planet, of course. "Volnos Ryo, front in center now!" she ordered.

She needed to know for herself whether or not Volnos asked to have Hawk persuade Daegen to join because he wanted her death. To know the true extent of his treason was to secure unity within her armies before they marched on the common enemy that was the Je'daii Order. When Volnos was brought before Hadiya, she wasted no time on petty formalities with the possible traitor. "So now, tell me: what was the nature of your relationship with Daegen and to what depth did it run?" she asked.

**Rose couldn't decide what** could be happening to Daegen and what scenario was worse. Had he challenged Hadiya and successfully killed her despite all he had done with her? Or did he fail and perish before her skills with a blade? Did he fail and survive, only to begin fleeing back to the camps of the Je'daii Order?

It was true that she wanted him to come back alive in time to see the birth of their child but she couldn't decide whether or not she wanted him to do so with Hadiya's severed head in his hand. _The bitch messed with the wrong woman's husband!_ she exclaimed to herself. But did she really wish that ill-will on Hadiya or was she just being overly protective of what was rightfully hers? "It doesn't take knowledge of the Force to see the conflict on your face," Master Rajivari said.

"Master, you startled me! But yes, I'm at a crossroads of morality, so to speak," Rose admitted. "War does that to people. I remember when the Je'daii waged a very brief war with the Rakata to secure our hold on the Tython system once," he said.

"You mean...?" Rose began. "Yes, I was there for one of the few incidents where the Rakata made contact with our legendary Order. It was the incident that would trigger Emperor Skal'nas' obsession with finding us again because of the way in which we defeated their forces," he said. "How was that?" she inquired, utterly fascinated.

"We asked Quan-Jang to unleash the power of the Black Firestone on their fleet and we killed any soldiers who landed here. Though a couple thousand Rakata survived and were still relatively fierce, we managed to destroy them all within hours due to their wounds," he confessed. "What about those sabers that the Rakata allegedly have? Didn't these warriors have that with them?" she asked, confused.

"No, it seemed that we had killed all the soldiers with those sabers in the wave of black-grey energy that Quan-Jang sent against the fleet. These troops had metal blades like us with only a couple dozen exceptions who had blasters. We slaughtered even those ones with ease before the end of the same day that we had decided to use the Firestone to save our hide. I know this not just because of how the skies became dotted with explosions but also because I ordered it to be used," he answered.

"And the Rakata haven't bothered us since?" she added. "That wouldn't have been the case if Firestone had not also cut off any safe paths the Rakata could use to find us. It's power, it seems, also vaporized any possibility of those routes being used within seconds. And ever since, we've been safe from the Rakata even if we haven't been safe from insiders like Hadiya," he replied.

"Do you think it had something to do with how much power Quan-Jang put into it?" she asked. "Since he was twenty-seven years younger back then, perhaps. But talks of the past bore me to tears rather quickly so please, let's just keep to our duties in the present. You have soup-lines to supervise, I take it?" he answered.

"Oh yes, of course. Thank you for your insights, even so, Master. They were most intriguing to me but then, I'm always interested in history," she said. "You're welcome and don't let the little one bother you too much," he snapped jokingly.

Then they separated again to attend to their evacuation duties: Rose keeping stomachs full with food, Rajivari watching the progress of the Despot Army. In three days time, the Je'daii will have to be ready to fight unless we get a lucky break. Will the warriors alive today have the courage to stand up to such an army as Quan-Jang and I once did against the Rakata? he asked himself. There was only one way that his sharpened mind could find the answer to that question, unfortunately.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Retreating into the mountain passes, Daegen could tell that Hookhawk flocks were approaching just by looking for any unnatural streaks of black across the sky. Ducking behind a boulder (in case they did decide to attack him in the mountains) that'd camouflage him from their sight, he waited until they passed to view their heading. To his delight, he found that they were headed right for Hadiya's army. Recalling the aircraft that she had for surface battles, he knew that the hawks would see them and attack them, thinking them to be food.

_You may have sufficient numbers now but will you have qualifying attack numbers when you arrive to the Anil Kesh?_ he mocked silently. Wandering further into the mountains, his leg suddenly stiffened and he began a limp of sorts. How did this happen? he asked himself quietly. Then he looked down and realized that Hadiya somehow scored a lucky cut on his thigh.

Shaking his head in annoyance, he sat down to take care of it immediately, knowing he probably would have let go infected if he didn't notice it until much later. Using a piece of cloth from the coat that went down to his knees, he wrapped it firmly around the wound and tested it out. He could still walk fine but he would have to renew the bandage with other pieces of his coat, every few days. It was his hope that he got back to his Rose before more than three days were out but he wasn't sure.

From here, it looked like he would take months to get back but in Tython nothing was certain. He had to remember that if he was ever going to hope to get out of these mountains alive. With his thigh addressed, Daegen continued on toward the home of the one he loved. Hoping to beat Hadiya to her, which would most likely happen due to the Migrations, he trudged on as best he could. It was all he could do to ignore the pain in his wounded leg and move on to finding his beloved wife, Rose.

**The first thing that anyone** felt or heard was a light breeze blowing. Next, the soldiers in the aircraft floating above the Queen came to a standstill as did the rest of the army. Unfazed by whatever was stopping them, Hadiya demanded they move on to no avail. But by the time the soldiers on the ground actually obeyed her commands, the aircrafts were swarmed by massive bird-like creatures.

"What in the universe are these!? Kill them, kill them all!" she ordered. "They look like hawks of some kind, milady!" Bakko told her. "Then kill them as you would kill hawks, kill them all!" she exclaimed. Her soldiers shot at the hawks and brought some down after letting loose hundreds of bolts from their blasters.

However, despite killing at least half the flock, all her aircraft (which had contained around two-hundred thousand in total) were all destroyed. "Watch for any other creatures that could pose a threat to us. We don't want to lose too many of our troops before we engage the Je'daii!" she stated. "Yes milady!" shouted many of the troops.

_This planet better not have anymore surprises or I will be furious beyond all measure!_ the Queen said silently. _Do not be so certain the Tython will heed your silent warnings of destructive anger. It has created and nurtured these creatures for centuries already and will continue to do so without regard to you_ the spirit of the sword. _That's what I'm somewhat afraid of, actually_ she replied.

Marching onward, the Queen was pleased to accept that she still outnumbered the Je'daii, seven to one but she wondered how long that difference would last. Had Daegen suggested this time to arrive because of these creatures? Did he know they would be active and waiting for food when she arrived at this time and location on Tython? If so, it was a rather interesting strategy to use creatures native to Tython to overcome Hadiya's army that had formerly been a million strong.

It was certainly a different approach from anything she had dealt with before and she wondered if she was likely to experience it again. True that she had vowed to either succeed here on Tython or die trying but what if the Je'daii let her live? What if Daegen defeated her, destroyed her sword, and was ordered to suddenly let her go by the Council? Would she have a chance to muster an army that could make another attack and experience this hell all over again?

And if she was meant to have that chance, would she want to take it or would she want to wait until these creatures were less active? Or would she, instead, lure the Je'daii out to her and strike them down on her homeland of Shikaakwa? She knew she wouldn't know the answers until the time came and it was certain that she would survive the battle. However, she didn't want to wait until then even if she knew she would have no other choice.

It was simply not in her nature to wait until she was at the threshold of death to find the answer to a question that'd haunt her. Nonetheless, if she did survive, she knew one thing: she would make absolute sure to find out about Daegen's wife, any children he had, and also find means to kill them. She would destroy them and force him with no choice but to come back into her arms. And when he came to take her out of sorrow for his wife, she would send a knife down his spinal cord while he thrusted in.

A perfect way for the great Daegen Lok to meet his end at the hand of a woman who had wanted to be with him but had been rejected in favor of his wife. _You will choose me or fire, Daegen! True that you will die either way but you will make that choice before I'm through with you if I survive this war!_ she vowed silently. The voice of the sword said nothing but she had a strong feeling that it also knew what would happen to her at the end of the war... it just didn't tell her it did.

**Traveling for a couple** weeks with rather minimal supplies, Daegen was surprised to see that he was still ahead of Hadiya's army by about two days or so. He would've thought that he would oversleep and she would catch up and pass him. Nonetheless, he had the delay of the Hookhawks to thank for that one and he knew that the Horranths would interest her as well. It wouldn't be long before he was in the territory that the Horranths liked to cut across during the migrations for more food.

He also knew that Hadiya's armies would actually arrive in time to have their troops mauled by them within the next few hours or so which was even better._ The Queen will be lucky to have half her army by the time the carnivorous creatures of Tython are done with her soldiers. I actually do hope this is the last round though_ he thought silently. After all, where was the fun in having equal numbers to the Je'daii army when Hadiya had boasted about intending to destroy them, right?

She needed to maintain a numerical advantage of some kind if she was able to prove the Je'daii stronger than she had given them credit for. And besides, Hawk would grow bored real quick if Hadiya's armies equalled the Je'daii in number or were inferior. Smiling at remembering his friend's nature, Daegen was a little surprised that it took only about half a day for him to cut across the plain. He was surprised because he had passed this way before and it normally took about a full day to do so.

However, he guessed that his unconscious reflexes (that activated when he was in a hurry) encouraged him to go faster than was normal. But perhaps the best surprise was he was doing so in spite of the wound on his leg. If I keep up this pace, I'll reach the temple within another two days and reach the caves in half of one. Hadiya will likely arrive within another one to arrive to the Temple within another day or two after I do which gives us time to prepare for her assault

_I just hope that I know what I'm doing_ Daegen thought silently. The fear of not knowing what he was doing was driving him mad, mad with fear for the possibility of losing Rose and his child. He wanted to see his child be born, to hold it in his arms and protect it in all the days it remained weak. He wanted to see it grow strong and fierce like him yet compassionate like Rose.

But more importantly, he wanted his child to do so free of the tyranny that Hadiya would usher in, if she succeeded in the battle. _I may have the right to more than one woman as a man, Hadiya, but I will not wittingly choose another over the one I love_ Daegen vowed silently. Marking his current progress when the sun had finally set, he was amazed to see how much distance he'd overcome. Since failing to kill Hadiya, this first time, he had come across a total of more than a couple hundred miles in naught but about nine days (give or take) on a wounded leg that needed repeated bandaging.

True that Rose would be able to find the ultimate cure but he had sustained himself on the remedies he had on hand and even with some of his Force power. He could already see the top of the Temple's power piercing above the tops of the mountains and he just hoped that it was still intact. Because though Hadiya's forces had not yet arrived but silik lizards and angry uxibeasts sometimes attacked. When they did, it wasn't uncommon for a portion of the temple (whether it was the statues or the stairs at the base) to become damaged by charging uxibeasts.

The worst damage was when silik lizards came by and literally defecated heaps on on the stairs and it would take a couple hours to clean. But it was the smell of their feces that wouldn't go away for weeks on end and it was one of the most unpleasant things the Je'daii could experience. Twice, Daegen had seen this and one of those times had seen him on the cleanup crew. _I'll never forgive Quan-Jang for assigning me that task!_ Daegen exclaimed with a smile.

**As Arden continued to record** what she remembered of Daegen's story for Cassandra to later hear. She finally had a chance to look at the time and was impressed that she was still energetic at close to sunrise. No doubt, this wouldn't last very long and she resorted to a glass of caf that would keep her going while she was recording. But then, she decided against continuing to record and instead, looked over her appointments at her Teräs Käsi school.

None of them were any particularly interesting, mostly helping some of the fattest rich kids on Ossus lose weight. _This isn't what my martial arts is meant for. Teräs Käsi was meant as a test for the mind and hardening the body beyond breakage. Not for helping lardasses who are too lazy to lose weight on their own!_ Arden screamed to herself silently.

But then, she reminded herself that if she wanted to put food on the table for herself and her daughter, she was going to have to tolerate this for a while yet. She was going to need the money she was making in order to also pay the ridiculous rent as well as answer to any other bills. _Welcome to being a normal citizen, I guess_ she told herself quietly. _Do not be so harsh on yourself, my daughter._

_Though this galaxy may seem harsh now, I sense that it has fruits of goodness that have yet to be reaped and are yours for the taking if you seek them out_ her father's voice said. "Is that why you placed me in the morichro: because you hoped I would reap these fruits?" she asked aloud. _Partly but I mostly did that so I could give you a second chance at a decent life, far from Tiberius' ability to hurt you_ he replied. "He's almost starting to look better than what I'm facing now," she snapped.

She didn't feel like her life had been saved when she was placed in the morichro except whenever she was with Cassandra. For how could she forget waking up to find out that twenty-five thousand years had passed since her time and all she knew was dust? How could she forget what happened the last time she stood beside Xendor and watched him bleed to death before her? For that matter, how could the galaxy of simply waltzed right over that and say that her father killed Xendor?

Things like this did not sit well with her and she nearly let loose her rage and if everyone had known her story besides Cassandra, who would have blamed her? Nonetheless, she kept it to herself as best she could, not wanting to wake up Cassandra with the sound of smashing through the wall. _Who would have thought that such a gift to me as Cassandra would teach me control?_ she asked silently._ In her is your one hope of finding peace for what you have become_ her father offered.

"I am what the likes of you, Tiberius, and even Palpatine have made me! In Cassandra is nothing but the hope that I can grant her a better future than any of you gave me," she hissed. _And if you allow yourself to do so, you will find salvation in doing just that_ her father replied. "Leave me, you already destroyed my life rather deeply as it is, I don't need you trying to help me rebuild," she said.

_Very well but I'll have you know that it was by no fault of mine that I did what I did_ he said. "Then who's fucking fault was it, Xendor's!? Mine!?" she demanded. _Neither: it was the fault of Master Tiberius and his desire to maintain power on the Republic._

_Make no mistake, you and Xendor were fighting the good fight and I wish I could have joined you. But my age meant that I wouldn't have lasted very long on many of your battles if I did but I did what I could to undermine Tiberius' efforts from within_ he told her. "And why am I supposed to buy this crock of shit?" Arden asked. _Because it is the truth: I understand your reservations however and do not hold them against you_ he answered.

Then he dissipated into the winds of time, never to bother Arden again until it suited him to do so. Luckily for Arden, her room was soundproof which meant that she could yell as much as she wished without Cassandra hearing. However, in a small way, Arden almost wished she did since her daughter had proven to be her finest comforter so far. Sipping her glass until it was finished, Arden prepared a gym suit to being the training again and began walking for the school that she trained students inside.

Along the way, she decided to formulate yet more details to put into the recording for Cassandra besides her Teräs Käsi knowledge. Going back to the tales of Daegen Lok, she continued to formulate the details as well as the words with which to tell them. True that Cassandra would have understood it in any way that Arden had told it but she wanted it to be special. After all, this was a story of one of their powerful ancestors from the days of the Je'daii Order.

**It had been many** months since Skal'nas had heard from Queen Hadiya's messengers and he was beginning to wonder if she had succeed in her vengeance. Had she successfully destroyed this group of Je'daii and taken the Black Firestone for herself? If so, was she on her way to use it for the purposes of unlocking the long-lost Oracle? Doing so could mean that she would have the power to end the Rakatan Infinite Empire even at its full strength being used against her.

After all, what would have stopped Hadiya from mastering the Oracle's mechanics to such a degree that she could use it to destroy the Star Forge? That kind of power was not going to be very easily controlled, least of all, by a woman of Hadiya's liking. _I may have given her the sword, which already has far too much power for her to last long. But if she finds the Oracle, she could be vaporized by the power of it all before she had a chance to use it_ Skal'nas thought.

Suddenly, one of his headaches came on but this was worse than anything he had felt before or would likely feel sense. A strong, nauseating sensation ran across his entire body and he began to experience a premonition more powerfully than anything before. A sword with a glowing-blue color shattered the sword he had given Hadiya according to this vision. Then it skipped to Hadiya herself actually bleeding to death at a young human man's feet after being stabbed with that same blade.

In the young man's eyes were a fire that seemed to be the makings of darkness and death itself but had not yet fully come forth to the surface. Then he saw this same young man be banished by his own people and uniting with Xesh, amongst all possibilities. _Why would Xesh be meeting with this young man? Does it have something to do with the fact that I intend to send him to Tython with his Master if Hadiya failed?_ he asked himself silently.

Then the vision shifted to something far uglier and more frightening than anything he could possibly imagine. Images of slave riots that literally brought down entire worlds, a disease that made the Rakatan skin blister and explode as well as disconnecting them from the Force. He saw the fall of everything that he had created within the short time of this vision and was frightened. Because of how powerful these visions had been, he knew that this would happen in his lifetime.

It seemed that he was meant to be the last great ruler of the Infinite Empire of the Rakata. That he should live long enough to see the last days of his people's glories. It was a frightening thing to behold yet he knew this was true with all the conviction that remained in his heart. True that the people would never believe him if he revealed this but he had to find some way of warning them of this vision. Tighter regulations, maybe even a change in how the Rakatan Empire functioned entirely.

But if he did this, the people would think him weak and he would want to weaken the rest of the populace along with him. There would be those that would rise up to challenge him and prove that they were stronger but how many of those challenges would he be able to repel? As it was, there were already conspiracal whispers being made against his life. Could revealing this vision or trying to prepare for it result in these whispers becoming roars of approval from the crowd?

He didn't know what to do for how could he understand this premonition? How could he stop his own people from being brought down to worse than what they were before the Gree arrived? For the first time in a long time, he was very truly helpless to the unfolding of the years. And he truly did not like what he was experiencing as a result of this utter helplessness.

**"There in the distance!** It's Ranger Lok!" a sentry exclaimed in the caves. Despite her pregnancy, Rose jumped immediately to the idea of being able to at last seeing her husband again. _I have been without him for far too long to not enjoy his warmth again._

_But then, not a time goes by where I don't enjoy him holding me period_ she told herself silently. "Where is he, where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" she screamed aloud. "He's approaching the gates ma'am and it looks like it's a good thing he came when he did," one of the soldiers said.

"What makes you say that?" she asked. "He's not in good shape, he'll need medical attention before he can fully return to you," the soldier answered. "How long has he been without attention?" she demanded. "It looks like he kept himself going on the Force and supplies until yesterday," the soldier replied.

_Good then he's still fresh enough for me to slap him across the face for being gone for so long_ she thought quietly. When two soldiers came, slinging Daegen over each of her shoulders, Rose was the first to march forward despite her pregnancy. "You son of a bitch, I'm so happy you're alive!" she screamed. Then she hugged him as best she could and kissed him savagely, pleased to see him reply with equally passionate kisses to her.

"You are the luckiest and most reckless I've ever known but I'm glad you're alive," she said. "My love for you kept me alive all that time that I was with her," he said. "Did you kill her?" she asked. "No, her armies still march towards the Anil Kesh but the Hook hawks and Horranths have done their damage during their annual migrations. She now has about half the original million-strong force that she came here with which means we have a better chance of beating her now," he answered.

"You couldn't kill her?" she inquired. "No, she had a sword that imbued her with powers of darkness and destruction. I'll need to speak to the Council about it after I've gotten a little rest and I'm patched up," he explained. "How far are they from here?" she continued.

"Still another two days or so which gives us time to prepare," he replied. "Take him to the medical bay and have Rajivari seem him about what he knows!" she exclaimed. "Yes ma'am!" replied a nearby soldier. _He might not be able to fight until she arrives but he can still talk_ she reminded herself mentally.

Whatever information he had about their ability to fight would be helpful to the Je'daii Order and their quest to overcome the Despot Army. At long last, the Despot War that begun with the Nox bombing would soon be drawing to a close? Would this be a final chapter for the Je'daii Order or would this be the war that saw Hadiya slain at the hands of her enemy?

Would Rose's children and the children of others live to remember the tale? She could not tell for certain as the future became bleaker and bleaker with more talk of her armies marching. It was as though a pitch-black veil had fallen over the paths ahead. The shroud of the Dark Side had fallen down.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hadiya's lust for Daegen combined with her desire for vengeance against his betrayal were more than enough to keep her going. It was all she needed to remind herself of how she would enjoy breaking him and making him the slave of all her desires for the rest of his youth. And when he started to age and become impotent, she would dispose of him and allow him death's eternal peace. Not a moment sooner would it occur, lest she lose any chance of squeezing her sadistic pleasures out of him.

"March, march, march!" she screamed nearly at the top of her lungs. "But ma'am, if we keep up this pace, we'll lost a hundred thousand good men! We don't want to lose more than half our arm lest the Je'daii stand a better chance of beating us," Bakko replied. "They have to rest, milady!" agreed Ka'un Damm, Bakko's Iktotchi counterpart.

Hadiya was reluctant to postpone the destruction of all that Daegen loved but she began to see that she'd have no choice if she wanted good results. "Gav, take the east flank and tell them that they may rest. Shri-Lan, send the word down the west. Ka'un, you go up to the very northern edges of our rank and do the same as my 'fists' are doing now," she ordered.

The trio she had selected all nodded and bowed in respect before making their rounds. "What about me, milady?" Bakko asked. "Deliver the news around here, what else?" she replied. Bakko did just that by shouting out at the troops right in front of them while his colleagues stopped other troops.

When all the troops had stopped, at last, the Queen sat back and suddenly she was just as overwhelmed with fatigue as her troops were. She wondered what it was but sensed a certain drainage in her, as though the sword had temporarily taken back its power and left her exhausted. _My hosts are seldom ever able to carry my power for too long after using some of it. You will find that it will be better for your health that you only have my powers during battle_ the voice told her.

_Thank you, I'll be sure to remember that from now on_ she replied telepathically._ Will you?_ it asked before chuckling. _What is that supposed to mean!?_ she demanded. _You will know, soon enough_ it promised ominously.

She didn't like the sound of that but she supposed that she would indeed know soon enough. After that pleasant conversation, she and her soldiers took a couple hours to rest across the open plain so as to more easily spread their numbers. But they were awakened to yet another surprise, this time the first sensation being like an earth tremor. However, a soldier spotted creatures rapidly approaching in the distance and they didn't look very friendly.

Horns running across the back of each creature, grey pigmentation staining their skin and eyes black as ink were the predominant features of these animals. However, Hadiya immediately ordered her men to assemble but it was too late: these herds of animals began attacking her men. Already, hundreds were mauled (in total) by this ferocious group of animals and thousands more were being attacked. "What are these things now!?" Hadiya screamed.

"I don't know miladyship but they have mighty big appetites for such relatively small creatures!" Bakko shouted. "Kill them. Kill, kill them all!" she boomed across the field. The fields were stained with the blood of her soldiers as well as that of these vicious creatures that attacked them.

By the day's end, she had lost yet another two-hundred thousand troops but alas the animals had been killed. _Half our original force depleted and for what?_ Bakko thought to himself quietly. "You will do yourself well to not even think these men have died in vain!" Hadiya warned, as if reading his thoughts. "You really think I would doubt-I shan't milady," he said, though he was lying through his teeth.

"Good, you will do even better to keep that up now. You are a General in my army and the soldiers need you in order to keep inspired," the Queen promised. "They need you far more than they will ever need me," he replied. "True but you still play a critical part in keeping their hopes up," she countered.

"And what part is that, milady?" he asked. "The part of a General is to lead our soldiers into battle when and where I cannot. To give them a symbol to rally behind in the event that I cannot join them even for very simple reasons," she answered. "Do my colleagues act as that too?" he retorted.

She didn't answer but he almost wondered if it was for the better that she didn't. Any answer she gave might have erupted into an argument and that was the last thing the army needed now. "If we relent, the Je'daii will be taunting us for generations to come," she stated randomly. Then she marched back up to her place in the ranks and remained there.

Deciding not to even look at her as the army continued to march, though at a slower pace, his mind began to wonder into places that it probably shouldn't have been going. The last thing this army needed was a doubting General for in the doubt of a leader lied the ruin of the followers. He had done well to learn that while training under his father and elder brother. After all, it was how he had managed to kill them and inherit all that they possessed by sheer force and cunning.

**"Master Rajivari, an army** approaches from the west side of the planet. An army of Rangers by the look of it," reported a scout. "How long before they arrive?" Rajivari asked. "Half a day away from here without guidance, sir," the scout answered.

"I'll go, I persuaded them to come here so it is best that I lead them into battle," Daegen volunteered. "Absolutely not! You have already done your part and I will not have you participating in this further than you have already," Rajivari stated. "But Master, Hadiya comes with intent to destroy me: this is an opportunity to divert her to any ambush from me," Daegen replied.

"Elaborate on that," Rajivari demanded. "She thinks I'll be in the Temple when the Je'daii challenge her there. Indeed, you will be there to meet her with the forces you have already but she won't suspect I'm leading the Rangers to attack her from her western flanks. As such, she will be utterly alarmed when she sees me making my move against her when I arrive with the Rangers," Daegen replied.

Rajivari seemed to be thinking about that carefully, wondering if it was indeed advantageous for Daegen to kickstart the arrival of the Rangers as best he could. "And tell me, scout, when does it appear that Hadiya's forces will arrive?" Raj inquired. "I can tell you right now that they should arrive within the next four hours, assuming the Horranths haven't slowed them down too much. I had her stall for three days so that her arrival coincided with the Migrations of Tython's animals," Daegen said.

"And it will take half a day for the Rangers to get here unless they have a reason for going faster, eh? Then one last question for you, Daegen: what will your wife think of this idea?" Raj asked. "You're a man, isn't the opinion of my wife irrelevant to you as opposed to yours?" Daegen answered. "Good answer, I suppose but I actually would like to know what your wife will think," Raj continued.

"She'll probably think I'm a suicide son of a whore but she won't dispute me," he replied. It wasn't entirely true: Rose would not dispute him until he changed his mind. However, if he told her of his idea (and he'd have to) then she'd dispute initially. In the end, she would sigh and demand he understand how much she was against it before kissing him goodbye.

"Very well, then I give you permission to attempt to kickstart the Rangers into action and we shall stall Hadiya when she arrives. By the way, how many are we looking at if the Migrations did their damage?" Raj said. "They'll have destroyed five-hundred thousand at the most, by this point which means you're looking at another five-hundred thousand," Daegen replied. "You mean to tell me they were a million strong before the Migrations!?" Raj asked in shock, Daegen replying by nodding.

"She also has the power of a sword containing the Rakatan Spirit of Destruction on her side," he added. Raj paused all thought except for what to do about that last inserted comment that Daegen made about the sword. It was clear that he knew what it was that Daegen spoke of but he seemed unwilling to believe it though no one would blame him. "Come with me, I have something that will help you when you face her down again," he said, at last.

Marching down the aisles of the Anil Kesh, Daegen had to admit that he was a little impressed as to the pace at which the old man traveled. Though he was indeed a Je'daii Master, many of his age began to wear out and become sorrowfully slow and pitiful. They were the type who would preach on and on about patience even if sometimes, they had none of their own. _Pitiful hypocrites, the lot of the_m Daegen thought to himself quietly.

When they arrived to a chamber that he hadn't seen before (introduced by a door that seemed to blend right into the surrounding wall), he was immediately overwhelmed by the artifacts kept here. "I always thought that last wall was the end of the Temple," Daegen admitted. "We wanted even our most senior members to think that lest knowledge of the Firestone's whereabouts fall into the wrong hands. Though we have other things to call upon, we do indeed keep it here," Raj confessed.

However, what he grabbed for next was a lamp that would light up the room enough for them to see the artifacts aligned here. "And where is the Firestone?" Daegen asked. "It's a little ways underground but not to worry. If everyone knew that this elevator shaft ran the very height of the Temple, the stone would have been found long ago," Raj answered.

"I think I recall: isn't the first floor the elevator usually reaches accompanied by stairs in front of it? It's near the entrance of this place," Daegen asked. "Yes, yes it does and if Hadiya were to reach it then she could potentially have access to all the Temple. The only reason she wouldn't immediately see it is because of the wall that'd block her view on half the floors in Anil Kesh," Raj answered.

A few minutes, he grabbed what appeared to be a rather large orb that was striped with light-blue and snow white all over. "Behold the Orb of the Guardians. Already, you have the spirit of one of the Seven Guardians residing within you and this Orb will provide the other six," Raj said. "How come I've never known this before?" Daegen asked.

"Because the Guardian's power in you only worked to keep you alive through some of your more perilous missions and seldom ever acted in anything else. Besides, it wasn't expected of us that you would indeed know that since you have your own potential to use in addition to the spirit," Raj said. "I have no clue what you mean," Daegen admitted. "Every being meant to be connected to the Force is born with a natural connectivity to the Force that varies in strength.

"However, there is an occasion where the spirit of a Force-sensitive that had died before likens itself to the connectivity of a newborn so much that it inhabits that baby's body. I assure you that this arrangement has never harmed those like you as the spirit merely coexisted with the child's soul. So when you were brought here, we were surprised by the similarities between you and the other one. Now, I see why you even had the spirit of the most powerful of the Seven Guardians to begin with: it would act as a magnet for the others in a situation just like this," Raj explained.

Handing the Orb to Daegen, Raj led them back out of the secret room and into the light of the rest of the Temple. "We will take you before the Council and conduct a ceremony that would allow the Orb to be absorbed into your being. The Orb's shell would then dissolve and release the spirits within your body to be joined with the one already residing in you. As you face Hadiya, the spirits will wait until such point as you call upon them to destroy the Sword of Destruction with their power.

"Once that's done, you will have only the connectivity to the Force that you were born with which is still formidable. Are you willing to accept the duty of carrying seven other spirits until it is time for them to serve their purpose?" Raj asked. Daegen nodded, swearing to uphold the Je'daii Code every step of the way. "Then let us waste no time, the ceremony must be conducted soon if there is to be any hope for us," Raj stated.

"Before we begin this, do you still want me to not intercept the Rangers?" Daegen asked. "Yes because now I have an even better idea. If Hadiya and any troops in her immediate company break into the Temple, someone needs to be here to protect the Firestone when she arrives for it," Raj answered. "Use her desire for the stone as bait to lure her into a trap," Daegen agreed.

Raj nodded and asked if Daegen was ready for this, to which he replied that he was born ready. "By the will of the Force and the rights of the Council, I, Rajivari of the Je'daii Order, hereby ask the Guardians of the Orb of the Guardians to allow their shelter to be absorbed into Daegen Lok. Already the most powerful of you all chooses to call Daegen's body his home and wishes for all of you to join him as well! Go now, first heroes of the Je'daii, and this young warrior of our time in the purpose of destroying the shelter of your old enemy's spirit!" Raj commanded in a commanding tone.

Initially, nothing happened but then the orb began to glow with a fierce bright light and Daegen watched as it literally melted through his skin without actually melting it. It seemed as though the Orb became transparent except in a painful fashion, passing through his being to his discomfort. However, the worst part was yet to come: when the Orb dissolved, the Spirits went straight to his head. _So this is the young hero that you have chosen for your host?_ said one.

_He doesn't seem like much compared to even me!_ exclaimed another. "Stop it, you're all in my head now and I command you stop it," Daegen said aloud. "Good Daegen, claim authority before they feel right to tear you apart," Raj told him. _His mind will not survive beyond this, he'll be trapped in the Sickness forever_ said yet another spirit.

"Stop! All of you!" Daegen shouted at the top of his lungs. So commanding and sincere was he in this shout that the spirit that was already residing in him repeated his order to the others. Sensing that the danger passed, Raj smiled and beckoned Daegen to march to the chamber of the Firestone.

"And Daegen, remember the very first thing your Master ever taught you. It will help you in your struggle against Hadiya," Raj told him before letting him leave. Daegen thanked him and bowed before heading to the Black Firestone. It was during this walk that he recalled what Raj had mentioned to him about Quan-Jang.

"Your life may not have started on the most splendid of foundations but that doesn't make you who you will one day become. It is how you learn and develop from who you once in the present moment that determines what you will one day become in the future," Quan-Jang had said. Daegen thought about that again as he had done many times since he heard about his Master's death. But as he went to protect the very artifact that had cost Quan-Jang his life, it dawned on him what he had meant.

It was true that Daegen had been born rather shortly before the destruction of his village at the hands of the Rakata. It was also true that if Quan-Jang had not found him when he did, he would have starved to death or else undergone training as a Rakatan Force Hound. However, the choice lied in him to decide whether to make efforts to move past that in the present and head for a bright future. It was also his choice to wallow in it and fall into an all-consuming madness but today, he chose the former.

As he arrived, he noticed how many skeletons there were next to the Firestone. Had these been previous wouldbe wielders of the stone who had failed to meet its requirement? Perhaps, thieves who had tried to take its power but proved unworthy of holding onto it for long? He didn't know but he did know that he fell a deep darkness surrounding the stone, the stench of death being the least of it.

**Recalling that there were** already bodies at the chamber of the Firestone by the time Daegen first went into it made Arden a little confused. If that was the case, then why had so many spirits come alive when she tried to take it? Why also had these same spirits allowed themselves to be commanded by the spirit of Hadiya if they were here before her? Then she recalled the power of hatred and how sometimes, it could last for centuries before beginning to wane away.

Most likely, Hadiya had the most powerful hatred of all the spirits there and as such, was able to make the others there into what she wanted them to be. When Arden had managed to persuade her into being at peace, the spirits all faded with her because they were tied to her hate. To Arden's surprise, that explanation actually made sense and as the first of her students came in, she paused. Stopping the recordings after making mention of the bodies already in the Firestone's chamber, she greeted the very first student of her day.

He was a boy so fat that it was a wonder that he wasn't being bedridden to and from the school by butlers who also had to feed him when he was hungry and wipe his ass when he took a shit. "Hello there, young man. Are you ready for your first tasks of the day?" she asked him. "Yes ma'am I am," he answered.

"Very good, then answer me this question first: why are you here?" she inquired. It was a question she had not rehearsed but felt that she should ask of all her students. She had done so when she was training warriors under Emperor Palpatine and had it done when she was first learning. Why not hold on to such a fundamental part of the training as that especially when it was helpful?

"I'm here to lose some of this weight and learn how to beat people up when they call me names!" he answered. Arden smiled, admiring the possibilities of where his reasons came from but she wasn't entirely sure if they were the best. "You'll find, as we progress, that Teräs Käsi is not just about beating people up although that is a big part of it. It's also about building forts in your mind that make you impervious to almost any mental or emotional attack.

"As such, it takes a lot of will to be able to master it and plenty of patience as well. Are you ready to begin?" she explained. "Yes ma'am," he said with a smile. "Good then let's start by making you run around the entire space of this gym thirty times," she replied.

"Ah no, ma'am, do I really have to!?" he whined. "Getting booted out of this place is your only other option and that can be arranged," she warned. Sighing, he said he'd do it and began doing somewhat of a slow jog around the room that they used for training.

"Pick up the pace and don't cut corners or else I'll have you do thirty more runs. Start from this end and do a full loop back," she ordered, indicating the end she wanted him to start at. "This is unethical!" he exclaimed as he obeyed. _Your waistline and your attitude are unethical to so-called commoners like myself_ she thought but didn't say.

"I'll add another thirty if you don't do it without complaining too. Get going," she snapped aloud. _We're going to get as much of that ridiculous girth of you as we possibly can even if we have to beat it out of you_ she promised mentally. "And just so you know, when you're done we will proceed with thirty jumping jacks!" she shouted.

The kid only shook his head which was about as much complaint as she was going to allow him to have. _You're spoiled, unprincipled, and conceited and I'm going to break that out of you real soon_ she added silently. As she watched him make his rounds, barely touching the corners (which would suffice for now), she channeled her focus back on the story of Daegen Lok. With her mind wandering rather sufficiently at that time, she made sure to keep half a mind on the student before her.

_I bet Daegen was subjected to similar training to this when he was this kid's age_ she thought to herself silently. Though the extent of his training was actually rather irrelevant to the telling of his story, she had to admit that it play for some entertaining material. She even remembered when she and Xendor used to joke that he was much like this kid when he started out. Not fat, just conceited and unprincipled in many of his ways though that was obviously before Quan-Jang trained him.

Thinking of Xendor again brought the memories back but she managed to suppress them strongly enough to avoid letting any of her emotions show in front of this kid. The last thing he needed was an excuse to stop and ask her something, allowing him to return to his lazy habits. _Besides, Xendor wouldn't have liked my memory of him benefitting the likes of this kid anyway_ she added silently. Allowing herself half a smirk, she kept a watch on the first student of her day whilst at the same time recalling the final bits of details that she was to add in the story of Master Daegen Lok. Finally, the end of Hadiya and the beginning of Daegen Lok's temporary madness were at hand.


End file.
